


It Could Only Happen to Harry

by HoosYourDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dildos, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Humor, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Measuring, Powerful Harry, Ritual Sex, Some Plot, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/M, Tonks Is Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoosYourDaddy/pseuds/HoosYourDaddy
Summary: After defeating Voldemort in his final year, Harry requires a rare ritual to save his life.  Luckily, he has friends who are willing to help him.  H/Hr, H/Parvati, H/Tonks, H/Luna, H/Fleur.  Canon personalities.  Warning: Smutty comedy.  Not for younger audiences.





	1. Chapter 1

It Could Only Happen to Harry

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

NOTE: This is a smutty comedy. There's a smattering of plot here, but mostly it's just an excuse to get Harry laid in an entertaining fashion. I try to stick to canon personalities as much as possible. All of the action takes place the summer after Harry's seventh year. There will be a bit of femslash, but no male slash.

The last two books never happened. Dumbledore is alive and Harry isn't a horcrux. Not that it really matters.

DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me. Harry Potter and his girls belong to J.K. Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now known as The-Boy-Who-Won, walked hesitantly toward the open doors of the Hospital Wing. He had defeated Voldemort for good only three weeks ago, but he would almost rather face him again than deal with his current problem.

It was his victory over Voldemort that lay at the root of his discomfort. When Harry had struck down the Dark Lord on the Hogwarts lawn, a rush of raw power had flowed from Voldemort to him. He hadn't understood it, but he knew it made him feel incredibly powerful and alive.

At first he had welcomed the new sensation. He felt practically invincible, and he no longer had the weight of the prophecy hanging from his neck. The entire wizarding world celebrated his victory, and Harry celebrated along with them.

It took only a few days for him to realize that his new power came with a price.

It began with a crushing weight in his chest that made it hard for him to breathe. He felt relief only when he expended great amounts of magical energy in the Room of Requirement. Yet he never approached magical exhaustion no matter what he tried.

It continued, however, with a much more embarrassing condition: Harry now had a nearly constant erection.

As a red-blooded 17-year-old male, he was no stranger to being easily aroused. But this was different. He was now almost painfully erect at all times, and felt the need to 'relieve' himself up to 10 times per day. The relief lasted only for a half-hour or so, and then his erection would return, crying out for his attention. Even someone as sexually inexperienced as Harry knew this wasn't normal.

So now he was approaching the one person he knew wouldn't laugh at his predicament. Madam Pomfrey. He had considered approaching Hermione, but this problem was a little too personal in nature.

Likewise, he couldn't see himself approaching Dumbledore about this situation. The aged Headmaster had trained him personally for the last two years, and was an expert on all things magical, but there was no way he was going to talk to the old man about his penis.

Knocking loudly on the open doorway to the hospital wing, Harry girded himself for the humiliating conversation to come.

"Er, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Come in, Mr. Potter," said the matronly nurse after she bustled out of her office. "What can I do for you? Don't tell me you've managed to injure yourself again already!"

"Not exactly," Harry muttered, his face heating up. "You see, I…well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, I've seen and heard it all, young man. I assure you that this will stay between us. What is the matter?"

He spent the next five minutes explaining to Madam Pomfrey the nature of his new condition. By the time he finished, she was staring openly at his crotch.

"I see. You say that you feel relief from the pressure after you expend a lot of your magic? And you feel a similar relief after you masturbate?"

He nodded, his face beet red.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, I need to evaluate your condition. Please remove all of your clothing."

Harry nearly choked at her command, but she held up her hand imperiously. "None of that, now. They all look alike to me. I need you to disrobe."

He reluctantly removed every last stitch of clothing, even his shirt. Pomfrey began by moving her wand in small circles over his chest, muttering as she went.

He nearly yelped when her wand dropped near his erect penis. She leaned in to examine it, and he wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. She moved her wand slowly around his entire length, stopping for a moment to poke at each testicle. He relaxed slightly when she finally stepped back.

"Hmmm…your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated, but your genitals appear perfectly normal. I'm not sure what's happening. You may put your clothes back on, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat; I need to fetch something."

Harry was never more relieved to follow her instructions.

When she returned from her office, she carried with her a red jewel the size of a tennis ball. He looked at it curiously.

"This is a special diagnostic tool. It's used to measure magical potential in both objects and people. It will basically tell me how strong your magical core is. Please hold it for me."

He did so, and the stone glowed an even deeper red. Pomfrey waved her wand over his hand, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Merciful Merlin," she gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his sense of impending doom kicking into high gear.

"Your magical core…it…it registers over 9000!"

"Over 9000!?" he asked incredulously, then reflected for a moment. "Er, is that a lot?"

"I should say so, Mr. Potter," she replied, shaking her head. "The average witch or wizard would register about 1000, and the Headmaster would probably exceed 3000. 9000 is simply unheard of. And dangerous," she added as an afterthought.

He swallowed heavily, wondering what new horror he would have to deal with now that Voldemort was gone. He couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Well, this clearly has something to do with your battle with the Dark Lord, but I've never seen anything like it. I will need to confer with St. Mungo's over this."

When he started to object, she cut him off. "I'm sorry, but your life is likely in danger. It is my duty as your healer to find out what is happening. I have my suspicions, but I need to consult with experts."

He sighed and reluctantly gave his permission for her to seek answers elsewhere.

"One last thing. I'm going to need a sample," she said, picking up a small empty vial from a cabinet on the wall.

"A sample?"

"Of your sperm."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, wondering just how much worse his day was going to get.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, he sat on his usual bed in the hospital wing as Pomfrey explained what she had discovered.

"I'm afraid the news is not encouraging. It is imperative that we find a way to drain your magical core as soon as possible. Everyone agrees that your magic is literally leaking out of you, and sooner or later it will kill you. Your body simply cannot tolerate so much power."

Harry's stomach sank as she spoke. He had expected the diagnosis to be unpleasant, but not life-threatening. To have endured so much training and battle, only to die of possessing too much magic…it was absurd.

"What do we do now?" he asked weakly.

"The experts at St. Mungo's agree that there is no conventional treatment for your condition. It is simply unheard of, I'm afraid. One healer recommended that we place a block on your magic, but I believe that would either kill you or turn you into a squib."

He sighed, trying to contain his rising panic. The answers were never simple when he was involved. "Surely there's something we can do."

"Well…an old Indian healer who consults at St. Mungo's knows of a ritual. It is—unorthodox, shall we say—but it may be the only thing that can save your life."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," Harry said hurriedly. "What kind of ritual is it?"

"It's a power sharing ritual that was once used frequently in India. It has fallen into disuse over the years, and to my knowledge it has never been used in Britain."

"Well?" he asked when she hesitated.

"It's a sex-based ritual, Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "It was designed for use between husbands and wives. It allows you to give a portion of your magic to another person. There are some strict conditions, however."

Harry's mouth dropped open at her words, and it took him a few moments to gather his wits. "Sex-based? What conditions?" he choked out.

"There must be a state of mutual affection between you and your, er, partner. It will not work with strangers or mere acquaintances with whom you are friendly."

"Is that all?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. I'm afraid that you will likely need to perform this ritual multiple times. The trouble is that it is dangerous to perform the ritual more than once per partner, and—well, given how much magic you need to lose, it may require several partners."

"Oh my God," he said miserably, his head falling into his hands. "This will never work. I'm going to die."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, I'll hear none of that. This is likely the only treatment available to you, so be thankful that it exists. I'm sure there are plenty of young ladies willing to help you out. I suggest you speak to Miss Granger about this immediately. She will be able to help you create a list of potential partners."

He snorted. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not. I don't know enough about your personal life to help. I will arrange for the ritual to take place, but you must locate willing witches on your own. Remember, it is imperative that the affection be mutual. That means you must already know the girl or woman and feel nothing but good will towards her."

Harry swallowed heavily again. He wasn't friendly with very many girls. Romance had been the last thing on his mind as he trained to face Voldemort.

"You said it was used by husbands and wives. That doesn't mean I'll be marrying the witches, does it?"

"No, but since the witches will be gaining so much of your magic, they are likely to feel a certain fondness for you the rest of their lives."

He resisted the urge to swear. How was he going to be able to find girls willing to go through with this? He was quickly developing a headache to match the pressure in his groin. His erection was straining once again against his underwear, unsatisfied with the release it had experienced earlier in the afternoon.

"How long do I have?"

"It is best for the process to begin as soon as possible. I will give you a deadline of, say, 48 hours, and then we can commence with the ritual."

"48 hours," he muttered. "Madam Pomfrey, I can't do this. I don't know anything about girls. I've barely spoken to half the girls in my year. I don't…I'm a virgin, for Merlin's sake!"

The healer shrugged. "Well, I daresay you won't be soon enough. Your partners need not be virgins themselves, and they may be of any age or power level. But you must find them soon, Mr. Potter. Time is of the essence."

He rubbed his eyes. "This could only happen to me. How many?"

"Pardon?"

"How many girls? You said I needed multiple partners."

She thought for a moment. "I recommend at least four to start, and then we can analyze your core once again."

"Fuck me," Harry muttered, and Pomfrey arched an eyebrow at him.

"It may come to that, Mr. Potter, if you don't act quickly. Now go find Miss Granger. I'm afraid I must speak to the Headmaster about this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A half-hour later, Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, trying to think of what to say to Hermione. He had been living at Hogwarts since the final battle—there was no way he would be returning to the Dursleys—and a handful of other students had remained at the castle as well.

He had just asked Dobby to summon Hermione from the library, and he expected her any minute now. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he began to sweat as his nerves combined with his surging magic. He was comfortable on a battlefield, but the past two years of training had done little for his social skills.

He closed his eyes as Hermione opened the door to the common room and came inside. It was now or never.

"You wanted to see me, Harry?" she asked curiously. Then she noticed the state of her best friend. "Merlin, what's wrong? You look terrible!"

Hermione had grown into her looks in the past two years, and though no one would call her a great beauty, she did occasionally get a surreptitious glance. She sat down next to Harry on the couch, almost in his lap, and her closeness did nothing to ease the strain of his erection.

"I…I don't really know where to begin," he murmured, looking at his shoelaces.

"How about at the beginning?" grinned Hermione, trying to lighten his grim mood.

He blew out a large breath. "Right, then. Here goes…"

For the next few minutes, Harry explained his increased power and recent symptoms to her, blushing madly all the while. He then recounted most of what Madam Pomfrey had told him, apologizing at the end for getting her involved in yet another of his insane problems.

When he finished, Hermione started chuckling, then couldn't restrain herself from laughing outright. He blushed even harder at her response.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "this could only happen to you. I'd say you were pranking me if I didn't know you were a terrible actor."

"Well, thanks, I suppose," he said indignantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, really. This is serious, and you know that I'll help you however I can. You just sit tight for a few minutes. I want to speak to Madam Pomfrey."

He nodded glumly and watched her back as she retreated to the door. It didn't escape his notice that she was still shaking with suppressed laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she returned a half-hour later, Hermione was carrying a thick book and had a more serious expression on her face.

"Right. Sorry about laughing earlier. You didn't tell me you could die from this in a matter of days."

"Must have slipped my mind," he muttered darkly.

"Hmph," she responded, seating herself next to him again. She opened the book and spread it on her lap. "I spoke to Madam Pomfrey, and she retrieved a book on the ritual for me. We need to make a list of potential girls right away."

"I know. I just…I can't believe this is real."

"Like I said, Harry, only you," Hermione replied, shaking her head and looking at the book. "It says the ritual is rooted in affection. That doesn't require love, but it does mean that you have to like the girl who, er, partners with you. She has to like you as well. It helps if you're sexually attracted to the other person, but it's not required. We need to be as thorough as possible. You start naming names, and I'll help you think them through. Age doesn't matter, but we should probably say no lower than 16."

She set aside the book and grabbed a quill and some parchment, while Harry rubbed his forehead in thought. He furtively adjusted the uncomfortable erection in his pants, but Hermione caught the movement.

"Is it, er, bothering you right now?"

He glared at her in response.

"Right," she said, the color rising in her cheeks. "The list, then?"

Harry sighed. "Well, at least we know not to include Ginny."

She snorted softly. "Yes, that's quite an easy call."

Ginny Weasley was notorious for having attempted to beguile Harry's affections with a love potion during his sixth year. She had been found out and almost universally ostracized afterwards. Ron had defended her actions to Hermione, and that potential relationship had died a sudden death as well.

Harry sat in silence for the next minute or so, lost in thought.

When he didn't immediately suggest any names, Hermione scolded him. "This is important, Harry. I can't help you if you don't give me something to work with."

She too was on edge because it was clear that her name belonged at the top of the list. They had been best friends for seven years, and there was no one closer to him.

"This is not exactly easy, Hermione," he retorted. "I'm supposed to make a list of all my friends and then ask them if they want to shag? Bloody hell," he moaned, his face finding its way into his palms again.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I know this is unpleasant for you. Other guys would do anything for something like this to happen to them, but you're trying to be noble, just as I should expect by now."

When he didn't respond, she continued. "We both know I'm going to be on the list, so I may as well be at the top. Now start naming names."

Harry looked up at her. "You would do this for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I would, you prat. It's not exactly how I imagined my first time to be, but I could do worse than sharing it with my best friend. Now come on, start talking."

He sighed and leaned back, grimacing again at the tightness in his crotch. "All right. What about…"

An hour later they had exhausted all possibilities, eliminating those girls who would never participate in such a thing or were already in serious relationships. The list of potential lovers for Harry consisted of only five girls:

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Nymphadora Tonks

Parvati Patil

Fleur Delacour

Hermione and Luna were obvious choices, as they were now his closest friends, along with Neville. Tonks had been his trainer during sixth year, and the two enjoyed an easy camaraderie with one another. Given how much she liked to tease Harry, Hermione had no doubt that she would participate.

The other choices were trickier. Harry had eventually made up with Parvati after their Yule Ball disaster, and the beautiful Indian girl had become friendly with him and his group over the past two years. She often flirted with him, but she flirted with lots of people. Harry was fond of her, but he was uncertain whether she liked him well enough to participate in the ritual.

Hermione had bristled slightly at the choice of Fleur Delacour, whom she did not like, but Harry had insisted that she belonged on the list. The stunningly beautiful quarter-veela had fought with the Order during the war, spending most of the previous year at Hogwarts. She had dated Bill Weasley for a time, but had broken it off with him after she discovered what his sister had attempted to do to Harry. Fleur had always treated him kindly, insisting that she owed him greatly for rescuing Gabrielle during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

They had eliminated quite a few of Harry's present and former classmates from the list of potentials. He was cordial with Susan Bones, but she had been dating Neville for several months. He was likewise on good terms with his former quidditch teammates—Angelina, Alicia, and Katie—but he hadn't seen any of the girls in over a year. He didn't think they met the condition of 'mutual affection.'

If the girls on the final list didn't want to participate, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione, eyeing the list, "I think this is the best we can do. You need to write some letters right away, and see if the girls will come for a meeting at Hogwarts tomorrow. It's probably best not to say too much in the letter. I can help you write it if you want."

He nodded, then grimaced. "That's fine. Let's do it a little later. I need to, er, take care of something first."

"Oh," she said, catching on after a moment's confusion.

She cleared her throat. "You need to, er, relieve yourself first, I suppose. Is it really that bad?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He simply couldn't believe he was talking to Hermione about his erection. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. It won't take long, and then we can write the letters."

He stood and made it halfway across the room before she hesitantly spoke his name.

"Erm, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

There was a few seconds of silence, and he turned to look at her. She was staring at the floor between them.

"Can I watch?" she asked uncertainly.

Harry's heart suddenly threatened to beat out of his chest. "Say what?"

"I mean…I know it's a very, er, personal thing…I just thought that…well, I don't really have any experience with this…and it might be, you know, educational. I'll be seeing all of you later, and it might make things less awkward and…"

He held up a hand to stop Hermione's rambling. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Well….yes."

He shook his head, hardly able to believe his ears. "You want to come upstairs and watch me toss one off. That is what you're saying."

"I…I…." she stuttered, her face reddening. "I just thought, since we would have to do more later, that you wouldn't mind if I observed how everything works. I've never seen a boy naked, Harry, except in a book, and I thought that…"

"Sweet fucking Merlin," he interrupted her again. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

He looked at her for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Come on then."

He turned and made his way slowly up the stairs, while Hermione remained rooted to the spot. When his words finally sank in, she hurried to follow him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

She nodded meekly and tucked a bushy strand of hair behind her ear.

Snorting again in disbelief, he stood and slowly disrobed. When he was down to nothing but his boxers, he looked at her again.

"Last chance to bail out."

"No; go ahead," she said breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the huge bulge in Harry's boxers.

He pulled the boxers off quickly and kicked them onto his bed. They landed next to Hermione. She didn't notice.

Her eyes were locked on his fully-erect cock, pointing upwards and bouncing slightly as he moved. He spread his hands outwards in a gesture of surrender.

"That's all of me."

"Wow," she whispered. "That's…wow."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at her. "Hermione Granger at a loss for words. Now I've seen everything."

Her next words wiped the smile off his face.

"Is that as big as it gets?"

"Er, yeah…I mean…I know it's not that big, but…"

"That's not what I meant, Harry," she huffed, coming out of her stupor. "It looks plenty big to me."

He chuckled nervously. "Well, then, yeah, this is as big as it gets."

His eyes widened as she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at his penis. He hastily moved to cover himself with his hands.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Oh," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just, er, curious. May I do something?"

He nodded hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's wand. She moved closer to him, and to his shock, placed her wand at the tip of his penis and muttered something under her breath.

He shivered as she moved the tip of her wand slowly down his shaft, stopping at the patch of black hair at its base. He wondered what on earth she was doing.

She raised her wand and flicked it, leaving a number in the air.

"6.4 inches," she mused aloud. "That's slightly above average, I believe."

"Er…okay," Harry responded, still in shock that Hermione had been so bold. He should have known, he supposed, that her intellectual curiosity would overwhelm her even in a situation like this one.

She returned her wand to her robes and sat back down on the bed, placing her hands on her knees. "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just curious. Please proceed."

Harry snorted at his best friend. It felt like they had entered some sort of alternate reality. He suspected she wouldn't be quite so calm if he were staring at her nude body.

"Right. I'm just…Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this…I'm just going to close my eyes so I don't see you, alright?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Just pretend I'm not here. I don't want to, er, make you uncomfortable."

"A little late for that."  
He grabbed a clean sock from his trunk and moved to the edge of the bed; he was within three feet of her, giving her an open view of what was happening.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore her presence, and began stroking. Light at first, his grip hardened as he applied more pressure to his cock, wanting this awkward scene to be over as soon as possible. The pressure building in his loins was calling out for release, and he longed for the sensation of relief that would follow even more than he longed for the sensation of orgasm.

After thirty seconds of stroking, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something brush the tip of his penis. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione questioningly.

She was examining a glistening drop of pre-cum on the tip of her finger. When she noticed his attention, she blushed to the roots of her hair. "Sorry. It was about to, er…well, sorry."

Harry stared at her, amazed at what was happening in his dorm room. "No worries."

She met his eyes and coughed nervously. "I didn't mean to touch you. I was just curious. How long does it usually take?"

"Not long now. Just a couple minutes when I'm really pent up."

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, ready for the show to continue.

He closed his eyes and began stroking himself again, moving rhythmically for almost a minute. His pace increased and his breathing became shallow as he felt orgasm approaching.

He suddenly stopped when he heard Hermione move closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw that her face was slightly flushed as she leaned in closer for a better look.

He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed again when she met his eyes.

"Sorry, I, er…just wanted to see what happened. Were you about to finish?"

Harry sighed. This was simultaneously the strangest and most erotic experience of his life. As mortified as he was, he was also turned on by the thought of Hermione watching him masturbate. He had occasionally fantasized about just such a scenario, but he had never imagined it becoming real.

"I was, but you seem intent on interrupting me. Did you want to help?"

He had asked the question glibly, expecting her to scold him for his impertinence.

Instead she cleared her throat. "Would you, er, mind if I did?"

His penis answered for him, throbbing at the thought of her assistance. She was his best friend, but she was also a girl staring at his cock. His heart started racing.

"You really want to?"

"Yes," she said, not bothering to justify her answer with an excuse.

"Er, okay then."

She repositioned herself on the bed and reached forward hesitantly with her hand. Harry shivered when she made contact.

She ran her index finger along the length of him, testing the texture and feel of his skin. She made small swirls around his engorged head, fascinated at the pulse it made in response.

"Your skin is so soft," she murmured, and he nearly moaned as her finger lightly explored the underside of his cock.

He exhaled when she gripped his balls lightly in her hand, exploring their weight and texture. She gave him a slight squeeze, and Harry closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

She finally wrapped her hand around his cock, and he moaned in relief. She squeezed him firmly, testing his hardness. Her hand felt so soft compared to his own. She looked up at him, then slowly moved her hand up and down his length, almost teasing him with her gentleness.

It felt to him as if her fingers were barely making contact with his skin. The sensation was maddening.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Merlin, yes," he groaned. "Don't stop. Just grip me harder."

Hermione obeyed and stroked him in earnest, her grip tightening and her tempo increasing. He panted as her hand moved closer to his throbbing head, concentrating most of her friction there. It wasn't long before he was ready to explode. She looked up at him when his abdominal muscles contracted.

"I'm about to cum. Please don't stop," he panted, and held out the sock before him.

Three strokes later, Harry's cock twitched in her hand and he shot forcefully onto the waiting sock. Six times he drilled it, until its soaked edge began spilling his cum onto the bed.

She continued stroking as his release pulsed slowly out, dropping onto the bedspread and sliding down his cock to coat her hand. When he finally opened his eyes, she stopped tugging and looked at him inquisitively.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Merlin, yes," he sighed. "So good you wouldn't understand. It's such a relief….well, I mean, obviously…but it's more than that. It releases my magic somehow."

Hermione nodded in understanding and opened her hand, examining the white fluid that coated her fingers. She raised them to her nose and sniffed, and Harry laughed at her.

She blushed. "What? I'm curious. It smells a little like muggle bleach. And it's so warm."

He shrugged. "I suppose. I can't say that I've studied the matter."

She stuck out her tongue at him and drew her wand with her left hand. She deftly scourgified her hand, then did likewise for Harry's dripping sock and the wet bedspread.

"Well, that was interesting," she said matter-of-factly, giving him a shy smile. "I can't believe I just did that."

Harry grinned at her, relaxed now that he had spent himself. "I can't believe you did either, but I'm not complaining. Feel free to experiment on me whenever you'd like."

She smiled at his sincerity. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just wondered what…well, you know…I suppose we'll have to do a lot more than that very soon."

"True," he agreed, not quite knowing how to discuss such a thing with his best friend. "I guess we should get started on those letters, huh?"

She nodded, but Harry noticed that she was staring at his cock again. Despite his orgasm, it was still standing at attention.

"Isn't it supposed to get smaller now?"

"Well…yeah, it's supposed to, but it stays hard pretty much all the time now. Just one of the symptoms of my condition, Madam Pomfrey said. It's bloody uncomfortable, actually."

He was a little surprised that he no longer felt embarrassed to be nude in front of Hermione.

"I bet," she replied, getting to her feet.

"All right, Harry, let's get started on those letters. We need to find you some girls to shag."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTE: Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you did. Things will get a lot more interesting from here on in.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2:

"Well, that's the last of them," Harry mused as the owl took off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Hermione tried to comfort him, squeezing his forearm. "I'm sure everyone will agree. You'll see."

He nodded hopefully as the two exited the Owlery. They had completed his letters to Luna, Parvati, Fleur, and Tonks, asking each of them to come to Hogwarts the next afternoon for an important meeting.

It had only been a couple hours since Hermione had helped Harry 'relieve' himself, and he was still in shock over the whole incident. He was even further shocked that he didn't feel all that embarrassed in her presence now. It felt like a secret shared between the two of them.

"I suppose we should head to the Great Hall for dinner," he said, looking at his watch.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, glancing furtively at the slight bulge in the front of his robes. She realized that he hadn't been exaggerating about his constant erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After they finished dinner, Harry and Hermione strolled leisurely back to Gryffindor Tower. Aside from a first-year and two second-years, they were the only Gryffindors in the castle. As they gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped inside the common room, they were surprised to see Parvati Patil lying on the couch.

Seeing them enter, Parvati sat up and tossed a muggle fashion magazine onto the floor.

The beautiful Indian girl greeted them with a smile. "Hello, Harry. Hermione. I was in Hogsmeade with Professor Trelawney when I got your owl. Thought I'd drop in to see what this important meeting tomorrow is all about."

When Harry began blushing, seemingly at a loss for words, she raised a manicured eyebrow.

"Well, this must be interesting. What's going on?"

Hermione took mercy on him. "Well, er…Harry has a bit of a problem that we were hoping you could help him with."

After seating themselves nervously, they explained his new condition to Parvati and what Madam Pomfrey had said about its seriousness. By the time they finished, her mouth was hanging open.

"You have got to be joking. You're just winding me up, right?"

"Well, no," murmured Harry. "It's the truth, unfortunately. I know it's asking a lot. I'll understand if you don't want to, er, participate."

Parvati looked between the pair, waiting for one of them to crack a smile. When they didn't, she burst out laughing.

"You're bloody serious! Oh, sweet Merlin, this is hilarious. It's like a headline for Witch Weekly, 'Harry Potter Has Hogwarts Harem.'"

Harry coughed. "Erm, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. I know you like to gossip, but this is not something I want in the papers."

Despite her reputation as the Hogwarts gossip queen, he knew that Parvati was loyal and courageous when she needed to be. She demonstrated why she had been placed in Gryffindor during the final battle, even if she hadn't been on the front lines.

She held up a hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry; I won't breathe a word to anyone. I know how to keep secrets too."

He sighed in relief. "Does that mean that you'll, er, help me out?"

She grinned mischievously at him. "You bet your sweet arse I will, Harry Potter. I've been wanting to check out your goodies since fourth year. Who else is going to be in your little harem?"

Hermione bristled at the word 'harem,' but answered for him. "We sent letters to you, Luna, Auror Tonks, and Fleur Delacour. I'll be helping too, of course."

Parvati whistled appreciatively. "Quite a list, Harry. Are you sure this isn't something you dreamt up to reward yourself for killing a Dark Lord?"

"I wouldn't do something like that!"

She laughed at his outrage. "I know, I know; that's why it's so much fun to tease you."

She looked between the two of them, shaking her head in wonder at what she had just heard. "I think I'm going to stay in the castle tonight. This is the most interesting place in Britain right now."

"Tipsy!" she called out, and a small brown house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Miss Parvy? What can Tipsy be doing for you?"

"Tipsy, there's an unopened bottle of raspberry schnapps in the back of Professor Trelawney's liquor cabinet. Would you please bring the bottle and three glasses?"

Tipsy nodded obediently and popped away, while Harry and Hermione gaped at Parvati.

"What?" she demanded. "Sybill and I have become friends. She lets me use her personal house elf sometimes."

"And her liquor?" Hermione inquired archly.

Parvati grinned. "Oh, trust me, she has plenty."

When Tipsy returned with the bottle and glasses, Parvati poured everyone a round and then rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I thought you might be able to use some liquid courage, Harry, given how much you're blushing. Now, tell me all about your little condition. I want details!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, after several drinks apiece, Harry's tongue had loosened considerably. The alcohol had soothed his nerves, and he was surprised and relieved that Parvati hadn't been more difficult to convince.

The Hogwarts gossip queen was more interested in the details of the ritual and Harry's condition than she was worried about sleeping with him. She had always been a flirt, but he began to wonder just how experienced she was.

Relaxed and a little drunk as the evening wound down, the trio lounged in the common room, indulging Parvati's curiosity. When she finally coaxed Harry into revealing just how much he needed to 'relieve' himself every day, she nearly howled with laughter.

After she calmed down and wiped away her tears, she looked between them shrewdly.

"You two have been practicing for the ritual, haven't you?"

"What?!" Hermione gasped. "No! We just…I mean, no!"

Harry repeated her claim, but Parvati noticed that they were both blushing again.

"Right. So why are you both acting so strange?"

Harry gave Hermione an alarmed look, but she too seemed at a loss for words. "We, er…well, that is, Hermione and I…"

"It was just a handjob," Hermione interjected, glaring at Parvati. The schnapps had overridden her reserve and demanded that she put a stop to her insinuations. "Are you satisfied?"

Parvati squealed in delight and nearly slid out of her chair. "Oh…oh, merciful Merlin….Hermione Granger just said 'handjob'—I think I'm going to have a heart attack," she gasped, patting her chest. "This is the most fun I've had in ages."

She grinned at Hermione. "Can I call you 'Handjob Hermy' now?"

"You most certainly may not," Hermione said sharply, realizing that it had been a very bad mistake to let herself be provoked by Parvati's teasing. She would never let this one go.

"Well, how was it, Harry? Did she do it right, at least?"

He coughed and cleared his throat, feeling trapped by the question. "It was, er, very nice," he replied neutrally, glancing sideways at Hermione. He noticed that her face had become nearly scarlet. He took a nervous swig of his drink, wondering if an explosion was imminent.

Parvati continued to milk their embarrassment for everything she could, thoroughly enjoying teasing the two innocents in front of her.

"I'll bet it was. Did you do the gentlemanly thing and return the favor?"

Harry choked on his drink, and Hermione had to pat him on the back to stop his sputtering.

"I didn't ask him to 'return the favor,'" she said haughtily. "I was just curious about the process."

"Hmph. Like you haven't heard me and Lavender talking for years. You just wanted to check out his magic wand, didn't you?"

"I did not," she replied indignantly, but Parvati gave her a disbelieving look. She had lived with Hermione for seven years, and knew when she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry and blushed. "Okay, I was…maybe a little curious."

"Ha! I knew it!" Parvati crowed, and Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.

She just shrugged and blushed even harder, downing the rest of her drink.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, shaking his head at the strangeness of the day. He still couldn't believe he was having such an embarrassing conversation, and he was grateful that the alcohol was there to take the edge off.

His position in the chair accentuated the tent rising from his groin, and Parvati stared at it unashamedly.

"Soooo, Harry. Hermione has already gotten to see the beast in action. What say you give me a little sneak peek too?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been embarrassed enough already today, thank you very much."

She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "What have you got to be embarrassed about? Is it really small or something?"

"No! I mean, I don't…Hermione didn't think so!"

Parvati winked at Hermione. "So what's the problem then? I'll be seeing it soon enough anyway."

Harry looked between the two of them in exasperation, but Hermione did not come to his aid.

"I don't see you volunteering to get naked."

"Oh, that's a capital suggestion," she cooed. "I'm glad you thought of it. Fair is fair, after all."

She stood and began unbuttoning the fashionable blue dress robe she was wearing. Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, looking back at the portrait hole entrance. "We're in the common room!"

"Right you are," Parvati mused, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "I guess we'll have to take this little game to Harry's dorm room."

She grabbed the bottle of schnapps and started toward the boys' dorms. When Harry and Hermione failed to follow, she turned and smiled at them over her shoulder.

"Are you two coming or not?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eventually finding the courage to follow her, they found Parvati sitting on his bed and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Glad you made it," she giggled, taking a liberal swig from the bottle. "This is going to be fun."

Harry looked anxiously between the two girls, unsure what was supposed to happen next. Parvati smiled at his confusion and got up from the bed.

"Liquid courage," she said, handing the bottle first to Hermione and then to Harry. They both took hard swigs and grimaced as the drink went down.

"Alright, I'm the one who's doing the teasing, so I should be the one to start. Hermione will get naked next, and then Harry can show off his basilisk. Why don't you both have a seat?"

"I don't know if I really—," Hermione began weakly, but Parvati cut her off.

"Oh, 'honestly,' Hermione," she scolded, mimicking her roommate's favorite expression. "I've seen you naked hundreds of times, and don't you think Harry deserves to after you wanked him off?"

"Well, er, I suppose that—."

"Exactly," Parvati replied, pushing the both of them toward Harry's bed.

They sat nervously on the edge of his bed, incredulous at what was happening, but both secretly excited by the game Parvati was insisting they play. Harry didn't think she would take no for an answer. If he was going to have to shag her soon anyway, he supposed it didn't really matter.

Parvati flicked her wand at a small wireless on his dresser, and a sappy love song blared from its speakers.

"That won't do," she frowned, and flicked her wand again. A slow song with strong percussion came on, and she nodded.

She didn't exactly dance to the music, but her next movements seemed punctuated by its beat. She unbuttoned the elaborate fasteners on her tight-fitting blue robes, her hips swaying as she did so. She shrugged her shoulders and the silk outfit fell lightly to the floor.

Underneath she was wearing only light-blue lace panties and a matching bra. Harry felt his arousal more keenly at the sight of her. Parvati's dark skin, resembling coffee with a dash of cream, contrasted beautifully with the light pastel of her lingerie. She gave a slow twirl so he could see all of her, smirking seductively all the while.

She made eye contact with him as her hands reached behind her back to undo her bra. In a smooth motion it was released and then slid down her arms to the floor.

Harry stared at the sight of her exposed breasts, the first he had ever seen outside of a magazine. They were larger than he would have guessed, with small brown nipples that were standing at attention.

"You like?"

"I like," he agreed, nearly speechless with anticipation of her next move. He couldn't believe how uninhibited she was. Hermione was staring at her former roommate and squirming, knowing she would be next.

Parvati moved her hands slowly down her torso and rested them just below her hips. She slipped a finger underneath her panties on both sides and lowered them to the floor. She now stood naked and smiling before them.

Harry held his breath as he stared between her legs. She stepped forward to give him a better view, and he drank in the sight of her clean-shaven pussy. There was not a hair in sight. He could see two prominent lips, with the hood of her clit just peeking out. He thought it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

She stepped back and did another twirl, showing off her firm and shapely arse.

"Voila. What do you think?"

"I…wow," Harry said eloquently, echoing Hermione from earlier in the day. "Just wow."

She smiled and stepped to the side. "Thank you. I figured it was only fair, if I wanted to see your, er, condition. Your turn, Hermione, dear."

Hermione winced and looked up at her. "When did you shave? You've always been just as hairy as I am."

She shrugged. "Lavender discovered some new depilatory charms that we tried together. Apparently it's all the rage to go bare in the muggle world. It does feel quite good, I'll admit."

Hermione swallowed and turned to Harry. "I haven't done anything like that, and I don't look as good as Parvati when I'm naked. Maybe I should just leave you two to, er, do whatever…"

He did his best to reassure her. "Hermione, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do…and this isn't a contest. Parvati's beautiful, and so are you. Keep your clothes on if you want."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. She sighed and shook her head. "No, I suppose fair is fair. I've already seen all of you. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Just…try not to expect too much, okay?"

Hermione took another long pull from the bottle and got slowly to her feet. She made no attempt to dance to the music coming from the wireless, wanting their attention to be removed from her as soon as possible.

She unbuttoned her standard black robes and slid them to the floor. She was wearing a black t-shirt and green boxer shorts underneath.

Harry looked closely at the shorts, on which there was a buzzing golden snitch.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

She winced. "Er, yeah; I borrowed them last year. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it might be weird…"

He shrugged. "No worries. You wear boxers all the time?"

"Sometimes. They're more comfortable than panties, and I like to sleep in them."

Parvati looked between the two, still standing unashamedly naked next to Harry. "This night is just full of revelations, isn't it?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue at her and took a deep breath. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing a flesh-colored bra. Not meeting anyone's eyes, she undid a clasp in the front and slid the bra off her arms, covering her breasts with one arm.

"Hermione…" Parvati chided.

"Alright, alright," she whined, and let her arm fall, revealing to them a pair of small but perky breasts. Her nipples were larger than Parvati's and mostly pink. They looked to Harry like they would be softer and puffier. It was clear from her paleness that Hermione had never done any sunbathing.

"They're beautiful," he said softly, meeting her eyes. Despite the alcohol flowing through their veins, she was clearly mortified to be the center of attention.

"Thank you."

She looked down at her boxers. "Right…well…right." She took a deep breath and slid them to her ankles in one hurried motion.

She stood back up and closed her eyes, giving Harry and Parvati a look at her fully nude body.

She was heavier in the hips than Parvati, and her breasts were smaller, but her proportions were certainly more alluring than many Hogwarts boys would have expected. Harry marveled at the paleness of her exposed flesh and the small thatch of brown hair between her legs. He smiled, noting that Hermione was just as bushy below as she was above.

She cleared her throat as he continued to stare at her.

"Sorry. You look fantastic, Hermione. Gorgeous. And don't ever believe differently."

She smiled wanly and sat back down on the bed. "Thank you, Harry. Now, I believe you have something to show Parvati."

He snorted at her and stood. Parvati sat down next to Hermione, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"The moment of truth," she beamed. "Unleash that snake from its cage, boy wonder."

With the alcohol in his system and his experience with Hermione earlier, Harry was far less nervous than he expected to be. He quickly removed his robes, not sparing the time to make any erotic gestures. He took off his t-shirt casually, and then stood before them in just his boxers.

"Here goes nothing." He smiled and dropped his boxers to his ankles.

His erection sprang out eagerly, happy to be released from its confinement. Parvati laughed and clapped her hands as it bobbed.

"Yes!" she cried. "I've been wanting to see that monster for years now, Harry. I knew you'd be big. If you'll allow me to settle a bet…."

She reached for her wand, but Hermione stopped her.

"I, er, already did that."

"Oh?" Parvati smirked at her.

"6.4," Hermione replied softly, her face heating up.

Parvati frowned, turning to examine Harry's cock. "Hmmm, are you sure? It looks bigger to me."

She rose from the bed and bent down to inspect it more closely. Harry blinked, not expecting her face to be so close to him.

She sighed. "I suppose it looks bigger because it's so thick. Looks like Hannah wins the pool."

"Excuse me?" Harry exclaimed. "Are you saying…you had a betting pool going?"

Hermione winced and nodded, while Parvati smiled delightedly. "Of course we did. I think Hannah Abbott was the only one to guess 6.4 inches, so she'll get all of the galleons."

"But…what…" he stuttered, unable to formulate a response to this new information. How could his best friend have participated in such a bet?

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously. She blushed, not quite able to meet his eyes.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, what were your guesses then?"

Parvati laughed. "I guessed an even seven inches, and Hermione guessed, what was it, 5.2?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the floor.

"5.2, huh?" he repeated, looking at her crossly. "Thanks."

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just figured…well, you do have a small frame."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, thank Merlin I exceeded your expectations."

Parvati laughed and clapped her hands again. "Oh, you two are too much. It's a beautiful cock, Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

After a moment's silence, she got to her feet and looked between Harry and Hermione, her Cheshire grin returning.

She turned and approached him, looking down at his manhood as it pointed up at her. "May I?" she asked innocently. His heart started racing when he saw the devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Er, yeah," he replied, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking at Parvati with wide eyes.

Parvati gripped his penis lightly in both hands and Harry forgot to breathe. She massaged him for a few seconds, admiring his length and girth, her thumb playing across his swollen head. Then she pushed down on the tip, smiling as it dropped and then sprang back into place.

"So Hermione gave you your first handjob this afternoon," she said, her eyes dancing with merriment. Her hands returned to his cock as she spoke.

"Uh huh," he murmured, his attention focused entirely on what she was doing with her hands.

"And soon you'll have to bed five different witches in the space of a few days. I think," she said airily, "that you need a little more experience before we do the ritual. Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

"Er, I'm not really sure that I, er…" Hermione stuttered behind her.

Parvati grinned at her response, staring into Harry's eyes as she gently caressed his cock with both hands. "I'll take that as a yes."

She let go of him, and he tried not to show his disappointment. "Move to the bed, Harry," she ordered. "We have a couple things to teach you."

His anticipation rising, he sat down on the bed. Parvati followed and pushed him forcefully onto his back. His legs hung off the edge of the bed and his cock lay against his belly, his arousal almost painful as his magic begged for release.

"You're going to like this, I promise. Hermione, watch what I do."

She leaned over the bed in between his legs, her long black hair brushing seductively against his hips. Hermione moved to get a better look at what was happening. Harry gave her a questioning glance, and she returned an embarrassed smile and a shrug. He had only just gotten used to the idea of his best friend giving him a handjob, and now Parvati was attacking both of their inhibitions like a wrecking ball.

She grinned impishly at both of them, then bent over and licked the entire length of Harry's cock. He gasped in response. He put his hands behind his head and looked down in wonder at what was happening between his legs.

Parvati gripped him by the base of his cock and held it upright. She tickled his crown with her tongue for a few seconds, then slowly worked her way down his shaft, giving it light kisses as her tongue played along its length.

Harry groaned at the new sensation and fought to keep his eyes open. When she was finished bathing him, she returned to his crown and suckled it greedily, eliciting another gasp. She stopped for a moment and glanced at Hermione.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely.

She was enthralled and slightly appalled at what she was seeing. She didn't consider Parvati's actions dirty, exactly. She had several very steamy novels hidden in her trunk. But she never imagined she would participate in something like this with Harry. It felt both forbidden and like the fulfillment of her most repressed fantasies.

Parvati winked at her and then took Harry fully in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his shaft like a warm glove. He breathed in sharply at the sensation. The combination of softness and wet warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt.

She gripped him tightly with her lips and bobbed for a few moments, the friction making his head swim. She slowly took more and more of him in, opening her lips wide to accommodate his girth. She took all but the last inch of him before she stopped and began humming lightly in the back of her throat.

"Oh Merlin," he whimpered, twisting the bed sheets with his hands.

She grinned as Harry's cock throbbed in her mouth. She released him, kissing his tip tenderly when she was finished. She could tell he wasn't far from orgasm, and wanted to prolong his torture.

"Having fun so far?"

"Very much so," he panted, disappointed that she had stopped. He had been so very close. His magic was now begging for release.

Parvati smiled at Hermione and pointed Harry's cock in her direction. "Your turn."

Hermione paled and looked at Harry, who was now watching her intently.

"You don't have to," he said softly, his desire battling with his concern for her deer-in-headlights expression. "You can just watch."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, seeking out reassurances that the events of the evening would not make their friendship awkward. A handjob performed out of curiosity was one thing; a blow job in front of a witness was something else.

She swallowed nervously and licked her lips. "No…I…I'll try it. I've just never done anything like this before."

She moved and sat on her knees at Harry's side. Parvati watched with glee as Hermione stared at his cock.

"Just don't bite," she said, trying not to laugh. She too found the whole situation deliciously absurd.

Hermione smiled weakly and gripped the base of Harry's cock where Parvati had been holding him. He watched her as she examined it from mere inches away. She leaned forward and hesitantly licked his crown. He sighed his approval, and she proceeded more confidently.

She took his head in her mouth, savoring the sensation as his cock throbbed against her tongue. She slowly went down, taking one inch and then another, until his cock was against the back of her throat. She pulled back just as slowly, applying the same soft suction that she saw Parvati apply.

She paused to look at Harry, who returned her gaze with hunger in his eyes.

"Am I doing it right?"

"God yes," he replied, wanting more than anything in the world for her to continue. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but he wanted this moment to be prolonged as much as humanly possible.

She blushed and lowered her head again, sucking gently on his head as she stroked with her hand. She swirled her tongue around his crown and increased her pace, her grip growing tighter.

Parvati watched with delight as Hermione devoted herself to giving her best friend a blowjob. She didn't consider herself promiscuous, but she knew that they were babes in the woods compared to her. It excited her beyond words to know that she was the instigator here. She lay down on the bed to watch Harry's face.

Hermione continued for several more strokes, until his abs tensed and he began panting.

"I'm almost there," he groaned, his eyes closed in anticipation.

She removed her mouth and leaned back to stroke his cock vigorously with her hand. A few hard strokes was all it took.

Harry grunted as he shot a geyser of cum straight up into the air. Each spurt arced back toward him, decorating his chest and abdomen. He didn't even notice. The release of his orgasm and his magic had sent him into ecstasy.

Hermione continued stroking until the last of his ejaculate seeped slowly out of his cock, once again coating her hand.

He sighed with relief and opened his eyes to discover the amused face of Parvati mere inches from his.

"How was that?"

"Bloody awesome."

She laughed. "Your face was something else. I wish I had a camera."

"I'm thankful you didn't," he replied dryly, looking down at the streaks of white decorating his chest. "Merlin, that made a mess."

"Well, it's not as messy if you swallow, but I don't think Hermione is quite ready for that yet."

Hermione sat back on her ankles and smiled shyly at him. "Sorry, but I don't think I could have swallowed all that. Was that, er, good?"

"That was brilliant, Hermione. Thank you. Both of you."

"I liked it too," she said, a little embarrassed to say that out loud. There were only so many inhibitions that alcohol could remove. She was just as stunned as Harry that their relationship could become so sexually charged in so short a time.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked Parvati curiously, basking in post-orgasmic bliss.

Still leaning next to his face, she gave him a sour look. "That is not a question you should ever ask a girl, Harry."

"Right. Sorry," he said, hoping he hadn't inadvertently put a stop to a glorious evening.

"No harm done." She smiled and reached for her wand. Harry was transfixed by the sway of her breasts as she moved, her nipples still poking outward as if in invitation.

He watched as she skillfully scourgified his chest and abdomen, wondering again just how much practice she had at this. When she was finished, she looked slyly at him.

"Time for you to repay the favor. Are you ready to learn some new skills?"

He hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm always ready to learn new skills. What am I to be learning?"

"Hmm…well, I think that should be rather obvious," Parvati mused, glancing sideways at Hermione. "Shall we start with me, and then you can perfect your technique with Hermione? Or maybe she would prefer to go first."

Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "Er, I think I'll just watch this time."

Parvati snickered. "Oh, come on, Hermione. You're among friends. No one will ever know, and this is all for Harry's benefit. It's time to let the horny little bookworm out of her shell."

Said bookworm blushed, but did not reply.

"Er, my technique?" Harry inquired, trying to prevent Parvati from badgering her further.

"Technique, Harry," she repeated. She lay down fully on the bed, her head resting on his pillow. She patted the space next to her. "You need to know how to touch a girl if you're going to satisfy her."

Harry's arousal returned powerfully at this prospect. He joined her eagerly, his head next to hers as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay then. What do I do?"

She smirked. "You'll figure it out. Just go roving with your hands, and I'll tell you what feels good."

Hermione got up to give the reclining pair more room. She moved to the side of the bed to watch. Harry glanced at her and noticed that the underside of her pubic hair was slick. The sight made him weak with desire. The thought of his best friend being so turned on by touching him made him want to stare at her naked body for hours.

Parvati gently returned his attention to her. "Get to it, then, Mr. Boy-Who-Won. She'll get her turn."

Harry smiled and looked down at her nude body. He couldn't quite believe there was a naked girl in his bed, asking him to touch her. He gently caressed her belly with his left hand, taking in the warmth of her dark caramel skin. He moved slowly upward until he was cupping her breast.

He was impressed by the softness and firmness of it. His fingers played across her nipple and it hardened under his touch. Parvati bit her lip as he tweaked it. He rubbed his palm back and forth across it and she moaned.

"Use your tongue."

Harry, happy to oblige, leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth. He suckled it gently, and then let his tongue play lightly around it. He loved the sound she made in response.

He repeated his efforts on her other nipple, again earning sounds of approval.

Growing bolder, he trailed soft kisses toward her neck while his hand moved slowly down her torso, savoring the softness of her skin. When he reached her inner thigh, she spread her legs wide for him.

She moaned as he gently cupped her sex in his palm. He was stunned at the heat radiating from her. He explored her wet folds with his middle finger, unsure exactly where he should be focusing his attention, but hoping for the best. His upstroke brushed her clit, and Parvati exhaled sharply.

"Right there," she whispered, and Harry turned his attention to the engorged little nub of flesh. She bucked as he rubbed it with his thumb. His middle finger caressed her soaked lips until he felt it slip suddenly inside her.

He took a moment to process the wetness and heat that engulfed his finger. It was so unbelievably soft in there, and he finally understood what it meant to be 'inside' a girl.

Parvati moaned and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him fiercely. He had no choice but to open his mouth and return the kiss. It was not his first, but it was filled with more urgency than he had experienced before.

He gently pressed another finger inside her, her lust overpowering him. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips in encouragement.

"That's the stuff, Harry," she breathed, her eyes shut. "Stroke with your fingers, up and back, like you're motioning someone forward."

She leaned into him as he did exactly that; he found that her walls clenched tightly around him when the tips of his fingers brushed a certain spot. He could smell her arousal now, a musky scent unlike any he had ever encountered. It made his cock throb in anticipation.

Over the next few minutes he developed a rhythm, softly rubbing her clit as he stroked her walls in a gentle 'come hither' motion. She writhed her hips in time with his strokes. Her soft little pants were driving him wild, and he exulted in the feeling of control he had over her. He found it fascinating to watch her face as she abandoned herself to her body's pleasure.

His breath escaped him when Parvati suddenly reached down and grabbed his cock. It was an awkward angle, but she began stroking him feverishly. He was already so turned on that he felt his own orgasm start to build again.

"I'm almost there," she whimpered.

She was panting loudly now. Harry pressed his fingers deeper within her and rubbed her clit roughly. She pulled on his cock with abandon, unconsciously stroking him harder and harder. The tightness of her grip was so exquisite that he wasn't sure he could stand it much longer.

He twisted his fingers deep within her, and she let out a low moan as he pushed her over the edge. Her body tensed, and he felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers.

"Unh, unh," Parvati panted softly. She spasmed again and again against his fingers, still stroking his cock as hard as she could. He was entranced by the look of ecstasy on her face, but his own release was about to overpower him.

She was savoring the last moments of her orgasm when his cock bucked in her hand. He grunted as thick ropes of cum shot into her hip and over it, leaving three long white stripes across her belly. His release was just as forceful as it had been mere minutes ago. He shivered as his magic settled down again.

He sighed in relief as Parvati released his cock. He continued to stroke her pussy after her climax was complete, enjoying the damp heat that suffused the whole area.

"Sweet fucking Merlin," she groaned. "That's good, Harry; you can stop."

He pulled his sticky fingers from within her, in awe of what he had just experienced. He looked at Parvati and saw her smiling at him, her forehead flecked with perspiration and a healthy glow surrounding her. He couldn't help but feel proud of having given her such an intense orgasm.

"You're a bloody natural," she beamed. "That was incredible."

"Er, thanks."

She laughed and scooped up a trail of cum on her belly with her index finger. Harry goggled when she put it in her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmmm," she purred. "You made a mess."

"You helped," he chuckled.

Having completely forgotten about Hermione, they both looked over when they heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from the edge of the bed. Hermione was still standing there, and the lust on display in front of her had obviously overcome her inhibitions.

Her eyes were closed, and she was teasing her clit between two fingers and breathing raggedly. Harry could see it peeking out from within her folds. Seeing her in a position of such utter wantonness made something growl within him. Parvati giggled at the sight.

He reached across to still Hermione's working hand. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt his touch, and she blushed immediately.

"Oh…I…er…"

He smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. I want to help."

Hermione returned his smile, then glared at Parvati. "Budge over. It's my turn."

Parvati cackled madly at her words, amused at seeing the bossy swot overpowered by lust. She hoisted herself off the bed to make room for both of them.

Hermione threw herself on the bed, not even noticing the wet spot left behind by Harry's recent climax. She spread her legs, and the sight made him ache with renewed desire. Her pussy was glistening wet, soaked with her arousal. Her clitoris was swollen, calling out for his attention. He was mesmerized for a long moment.

"Harry, please," she pleaded, and his cock became rock hard again at hearing his best friend begging him to touch her.

He moved to obey, but Parvati grabbed his arm and grinned. "The lesson's not over yet. Let's try something new."

She pushed him to the center of the bed, directly in front of Hermione's spread legs.

Parvati smiled and removed his wire-rimmed glasses from his face. "Tongue and fingers this time. Be gentle with the tongue, and don't bite."

He nodded and stared between Hermione's spread legs as if hypnotized. Her pubic hair was so soaked with wetness it looked black. He looked at her face, and noticed that she was watching him with some apprehension.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes; just be gentle, and…well, it's really wet down there."

He grinned at her, surprised at his own boldness. "It's about to get wetter."

Knowing she was self-conscious, Harry didn't pause to examine her further. He only wanted to give her the same pleasure he had just felt. He leaned down and spread her soaked lips with his fingers, exposing her clit. He gently tweaked it with his tongue, and Hermione moaned her approval above him. Deciding not to stand on ceremony, he pressed down on it hard and moved it around playfully with his tongue. She grabbed the bed sheets with both hands.

Her reaction spurred him on. He pressed his nose into her bush and kissed her pussy open-mouthed until her juices coated him. Her scent was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever encountered. It awakened something primal in him.

He gently slid a finger inside her while massaging her clit with his tongue. His finger was immediately engulfed by a heat even more intense than Parvati's. She was much tighter, and he was barely able to slide in a second finger. It was enough, though, to make Hermione shiver.

She whimpered and grabbed the back of his hair, pushing his face further into her pussy.

Harry could hear Parvati laughing off to the side, but couldn't care less.

Hermione arched her back and panted as she gave in to her desire. She no longer cared that she was doing this in front of Parvati. That part of her was overpowered easily by the sensations radiating through her body. She grabbed twin handfuls of Harry's hair and closed her eyes, focused only on what he was doing to her.

He stroked her walls the same way he had for Parvati, and it didn't take long for them to contract tightly around his fingers, trapping them. She whimpered, and he felt even more warmth and wetness surround him, coating his fingers and nose.

"Gah," she gasped, wrapping her thighs around Harry's head as her orgasm tore through her. He twisted his fingers and pressed down hard on her clit as she panted, wanting only to drive her wild. It made him deliriously happy to see Hermione Granger lose control, and to know that he was responsible for it.

Finally she released the death grip that her thighs and hands had on his head.

Harry looked up and saw her staring at the ceiling, her face flushed and perspiration shining on her breasts.

"Oh my God," she panted, her chest still heaving.

Harry smiled goofily up at her from between her legs, his face smeared amply with her juices. "How was it?"

She looked down at him sheepishly. "That was amazing."

Parvati was looking between them in awe. "Holy shit, you two! That was hot! That was like a lifetime of sexual frustration released at once."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and blushed. Things had gotten rather carried away at the end. Neither could quite believe what they had done together this night.

"It was…quite an experience," he ventured.

Hermione snorted. "It was. And you look ridiculous."

He looked over at Parvati quizzically, and she laughed and made a circle with her finger around her mouth and nose.

He shrugged. Whatever he looked like, it was worth it. This had turned into the best evening of his life, and, for the first time, he was actually looking forward to the meeting with the other girls tomorrow. If they responded anything like Parvati and Hermione had, he was in for quite a treat.

True, his life would be in danger if this ritual didn't work, but sometimes it was good to be Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTE: Hope you're enjoying the smut. I went with Parvati instead of Padma because I thought she would be more brash and fun-loving, a nice contrast to Hermione.

As for the 'plot,' this won't be a long-winded adventure where Harry bags half the witches in Britain. Nor will there be much angst, darkness, or conflict. The complications that arise will be mostly humorous rather than angsty. After all Harry's been through, he deserves some fun with a few hot and willing witches.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3:

"Will you come on, Harry? It will be fine!" said an exasperated Hermione, tugging on Harry's robes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

It was time for him to meet the girls he had summoned to Hogwarts to help save his life. Only now he wasn't so keen on facing them. The joy of last night's tryst with Parvati and Hermione had been replaced by apprehension. His stomach was tied in knots as he worried over whether the others would consent to have sex with him.

The meeting was to take place in the hospital wing, as Madam Pomfrey would be presiding. Harry and Hermione were slowly making their way there, though Harry's pace was starting to infuriate her.

"Honestly, Harry, are you sure you killed Voldemort? Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

He glared at her. "This is not the same. I don't remember you being so enthusiastic when Parvati wanted us to get naked."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "you were very understanding. It's just that we've been in this corridor for almost five minutes."

"Fine. Let's go," Harry growled, and picked up his pace.

Hermione followed hurriedly, resisting the urge to scold him further. She knew that the others would likely bend over backwards for him, but he was walking like a condemned man to the gallows.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When they finally arrived at the hospital wing, Hermione almost had to push Harry through the open doors. Gathered inside were Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Fleur, Luna, Parvati, an old Indian healer, and, to Harry's horror, Professor McGonagall.

"Glad you could finally join us, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said archly, as seven faces turned to stare at him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, and made his way toward one of the open beds.

Luna leapt from her perch and gave him a crushing bear hug, a habit she had acquired from Hermione, while Tonks and Fleur approached him at a more reasonable pace.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks grinned, and Fleur stepped forward to give him a quick peck on each cheek.

"Er, hello Fleur, Tonks, Luna. Thanks for coming."

"Don't I get a greeting?" Parvati mock pouted.

Harry managed to resist snorting. "Hi Parvati. I 'greeted' you yesterday, I believe. Have you already told everyone what's happening?"

"Hey! I told you I can keep secrets too!"

"Sorry," he smiled weakly.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "The Headmaster has been called away on business for the ICW, but has asked that I keep him updated. I will be standing in for him today. Miss Granger, if you would kindly close the doors, we can begin. Poppy?"

Hermione closed the doors quietly and then returned to Harry's side. Pomfrey looked around at the assembled witches.

"Before we begin, thank you all for coming. I assure you that this is a matter of grave importance. With us today is Healer Chatterjee, who has consulted at St. Mungo's for over fifty years. I will explain why she is here shortly."

The wizened Indian witch gave a slight nod of her head and grinned toothlessly at Harry. He tried to return her smile, but was a bit unnerved by her appearance.

He leaned nervously against one of the hospital beds as Pomfrey spoke.

"As a result of Mr. Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord, he apparently received an enormous boost of power. We're not sure why, but his magical core is now so powerful that his magic is literally leaking out of his body. This is very harmful to his health, and could potentially kill him if not treated immediately."

Harry tried not to squirm as everyone stared at him in concern.

"You are all here," she continued, "because we know of only one way to drain Mr. Potter's core of the excess magic without killing him. Healer Chatterjee is familiar with a power-sharing ritual that will allow him to permanently transfer a portion of his magic to you."

There were a couple gasps of surprise, and she paused to let the information sink in.

"You were chosen because you are each close to Mr. Potter, and he thinks well of you. That is one of the requirements of the ritual. The primary requirement, however, is sex between you and Mr. Potter."

There was total silence in the room following her pronouncement. Harry chanced a look around, and he saw surprise and confusion on almost every face.

"Are you bloody serious?" Tonks finally asked.

"I am," Pomfrey answered. "You are being asked to have sex with Harry to save his life. In the bargain you will gain a significant power boost."

Everyone turned to look at Harry again, and he blushed under the scrutiny.

"I know this is awkward," he said softly, "and it's asking quite a lot. Too much, I guess. I'll understand if you don't want to participate."

"Are zere uzzer consequences?" Fleur asked cautiously. Despite having spent almost two years in England, she tenaciously held on to her French accent. Hermione insisted that she did it on purpose, since most British males found it sexy.

"Nothing harmful that we know of," said Pomfrey. "The ritual was created for use between husbands and wives, which is one reason why mutual affection is required. There will be no literal bonds formed between you and Mr. Potter, but since you are acquiring so much of his magic, you will likely feel a certain fondness for him the rest of your life."

Harry noticed that Fleur was looking at him appraisingly now, her eyes roving over his entire body. Tonks was leering at him comically.

"Oy, Harry, all you had to do was ask nicely if you wanted to get in my knickers. There was no need for the dramatics."

"Very funny, Tonks," he smiled faintly.

He glanced at Luna, and saw that she was regarding him with an unreadable expression, her head tilted curiously to the side.

He almost flinched when she stepped forward and demanded that he open his mouth.

"Er, what?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Open wide, please, Harry. It's important."

Harry obliged his quirky friend, and she stared into his mouth with her huge unblinking eyes. She proceeded to rub her fingers along his gums and examine the inside of his mouth closely. He wondered vaguely if this was Luna's way of assessing his potential as a lover.

"Hmmm," Luna said mistily, "everything seems to be okay. I was worried for a moment that this was a plot of the Rotfang Conspiracy. They're still trying to gain power in the Ministry, you know—dark magic and gum disease is a very nasty combination."

"Er, right. Thanks, Luna," Harry smiled, glancing sideways at Hermione.

Her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head, trying to resist the urge to ridicule Luna's antics. She had learned her lesson when Luna returned from Norway last summer with a crumple-horned snorkack in tow. Melvin the Snorkack was now one of the most popular creatures in Hagrid's third-year class. So Hermione reluctantly bit her tongue whenever Luna brought up nargles, wrackspurts, or one of her father's new theories.

"Over 9000?!" Tonks suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs, and everyone flinched from the volume. She and Pomfrey had been having a whispered conversation, and now the matronly nurse was glaring at her angrily.

"Yes, Auror Tonks, over 9000. That information was not supposed to be shouted from the rooftops."

Tonks stared at Harry in awe. "Blimey, Harry; I'm not training with you again until we fix your little problem. You might blow me up."

He grinned sheepishly. "That's probably a good idea. I spent two hours in the Room of Requirement this morning releasing some magic, and I almost destroyed the room by accident."

Tonks snorted, and Harry looked around at the girls again. "I know all of this is hard to believe. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. But if you help me, I promise I will do everything in my power to, er, return the favor someday," he said earnestly, his gaze falling to the floor.

When he looked up again, everyone save McGonagall was either beaming or smirking at him. McGonagall's face had a pinched look that implied she would rather talk about anything in the world other than Harry's libido.

"Well, you know I'm in," Parvati smiled brightly.

"Me too," chimed in Hermione, trying to encourage the others to agree.

"Me three," Luna parroted dreamily, her eyes locked on Harry's slightly tented crotch. "You can help me find a Blibbering Humdinger in return."

"Gladly, Luna," Harry smiled, relieved that the quirky blonde girl would do this for him.

Tonks just shrugged and grinned at Harry. "You're a bit on the young side for me, Harry, but it's for a good cause. I suppose I can shag your brains out if it will save your life."

"Auror Tonks, please retain some professionalism," McGonagall scolded, and Tonks smirked at her former professor.

All eyes turned to Fleur, who gave Harry a beautiful smile. "Eet would be my pleasure, 'Arry, alzo Gabrielle will be quite disappointed zat she is too young to participate."

He sighed in relief as everyone consented to the ritual. He had honestly expected someone to balk at sleeping with him. "Thank you, all of you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll never forget this."

"Oh, I'm quite sure about that last part," Parvati smirked, inspiring snickers all around.

"So how do we do this?" Tonks inquired. "One at a time or does Harry have to shag us all at once in some kind of orgy?"

"One at a time," replied Healer Chatterjee, speaking for the first time. Harry was surprised at her lack of accent. "It would make his magic unstable to transfer so much at once, so the ritual should only be performed once every 24 hours. It will make your own magic a bit unpredictable for a few days, but your power increase should be noticeable fairly quickly."

"Well, what's not to love, then?" grinned Tonks. "I suppose we all know who goes first. But what's the order after Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "We, er, already talked about that this morning, and thought it would be best if I didn't go first."

Tonks crossed her arms and looked between Harry and Hermione incredulously. "And how did you arrive at that conclusion? You two have been inseparable for years."

"Well, er…" Hermione began, but her face turned an unbecoming shade of scarlet and she was unable to continue. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the hammer to drop.

Parvati spoke into the awkward silence, delighted to embarrass the pair further. "Harry's a bit girthy," she replied, grinning wickedly. "To, er, ensure a pleasurable experience, Hermione needs a little practice before she's ready for the real thing."

Harry sighed as laughter spread across the group.

"How do you practice for the real thing?" Luna inquired.

Hermione's face reddened even further, and Parvati burst out laughing. "Oh, Merlin, this is too much. Just show her, Hermione."

Hermione glanced apologetically at Harry before reaching into her robes and pulling out a long blue object.

Luna's eyes widened even more than normal as she realized that it was an exact replica of Harry's penis, complete with veins and ridges.

"Hermione transfigured it from a vase this morning," Parvati informed the group. "I think she did a bang-up job."

Luna peered closely at the big blue dildo, fascinated by its realism. "So you will practice by—."

"Yes, Luna," Hermione cut her off sharply, before she could say anything further. "That is exactly how it works."

When she finally picked her jaw up off the floor, Tonks began laughing uproariously. Even Fleur chuckled at this new revelation. She stepped forward to examine the penis closely, looking between it and Harry.

"Zees is like ze real thing, non?" she smiled, getting an exasperated nod from Harry. "Mon dieu, tu es epais," she whispered, tracing the cord of tissue on its underside with one finger.

"What was that?" Tonks inquired, wiping tears of mirth from her face.

"Thick," Fleur replied, still examining it closely.

"And 6.4 inches, before you ask," added Parvati, grinning at Harry. He clenched his jaw and wished he could sink into the floor.

"That is quite enough, Miss Patil," McGonagall protested weakly, her sense of decorum outraged by the sight of the dildo on display in her school. Pomfrey glanced at her in concern, worried that she might faint.

Parvati shrugged and stepped forward, taking the transfigured penis from Hermione's grasp. "Have a look," she smiled, thrusting it into Fleur's hands. "The real thing works properly too," she whispered loudly, winking at Harry.

"I'll just bet it does," smirked Tonks, moving closer and leaning over Fleur's shoulder to examine Harry's equipment.

Harry groaned in embarrassment as McGonagall paled and gave him a reproachful glare.

He was beginning to wish he had never been talked into this plan. Parvati had convinced Hermione that she didn't want her first time with Harry to be painful, so he had reluctantly posed for a transfiguration exercise.

When Fleur was done, Tonks took Harry's penis from her gleefully and waved it around like a wand. "It really is nice and thick," she beamed. "Does it do any spells besides Harry's version of aguamenti?"

Parvati giggled, and everyone but McGonagall cracked a smile.

"Auror Tonks, please…" she protested, her face white with mortification.

But Tonks was on a roll, waving the penis around and pretending to cast spells with it. "Quite a magical artifact, Harry. You could sell these and make millions. 'Harry Potter's Magic Wand'—only it would slay virgins instead of Dark Lords."

The room erupted in laughter, and Harry sat down heavily on the bed, his face beet red.

"That's a great idea, Tonks," he muttered. "You get to work on a marketing plan. I'll just be over here practicing the killing curse. On myself."

"Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she chided. "I bet Professor McGonagall would even sell them to the upper years for you. It would be like you never left Hogwarts."

"Hey, I know," she added suddenly, turning to approach McGonagall. She held Harry's penis under the elderly Professor's nose, smiling innocently. "Maybe you could use your skills to animate it, Professor; you know, make it function like the real thing."

McGonagall swatted the penis out of her face and glared at Tonks in fury. "That is quite enough, Miss Tonks. I assure you that you are not too old for detention, or to be transfigured into a seat cushion. Now behave yourself."

Tonks chuckled and tossed the dildo back to Hermione, who blushed and returned it to her robes. "Just a thought," she shrugged.

"Yes, well, back on topic," said an amused Pomfrey, who had not embarrassed Harry further by handling the dildo. "It doesn't matter what the order is, but someone needs to go today. Mr. Potter's magic needs to be released."

"I'm on duty tonight and the day after tomorrow," Tonks supplied helpfully, "otherwise I'd be happy to break him in."

"I suppose I should practice first as well," said Luna uncertainly, eyeing Hermione's robes. "Perhaps I could arrange to borrow Harry's penis from Hermione."

Hermione coughed in embarrassment, but otherwise ignored Luna's comment. "Well, that leaves either Parvati or Fleur," she said, trying to assert some control of the situation for Harry's sake.

"Do you 'ave a preference, 'Arry?" Fleur smiled at him.

Oh, Merlin, what a question, he thought. "Er, I think you two should probably decide amongst yourselves."

Parvati smirked at his diplomacy. "Always the gentleman, Harry. As much as I'd like to deflower you, why don't we let Fleur go first, since she came all the way from France and would probably like to return soon?"

"Zat is very kind," Fleur said, smiling brightly at Parvati. "I promise zat 'Arry will be in good 'ands."

"It's decided then," Pomfrey said officially. "Miss Delacour shall go first, followed by Auror Tonks tomorrow, then Miss Patil this weekend. Healer Chatterjee, please tell us a little more about the ritual itself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you know anything about ze veela allure, 'Arry?" Fleur whispered as he walked next to her. She kept her voice down so they could not be overheard by Pomfrey and Chatterjee, who were leading them to the Room of Requirement.

"Er, not much."

"Well, I am only one-quarter veela, but you should know: in a sexual situation, ze veela will always be ze aggressor."

"How so?" Harry asked, his apprehension returning in full force.

"Do not be alarmed when I turn into a bird and throw fireballs at you," she replied seriously. "Eet is ze veela way."

Harry stopped walking completely as her words sank in.

"What?" he whispered.

Fleur looked back at him in concern. "Is zees a problem? You know how to defend yourself, non?"

He swallowed heavily. "But…I thought that…"

Fleur burst out laughing. "Oh, 'Arry, ze look on your face! I am only kidding you. I cannot transform."

"Oh. Ha ha. I knew that," he said in relief, catching her up and trying to recover his poise.

"But when I am aroused I really will be aggressive," Fleur whispered, glancing sideways at him. "Zat is not a problem for your first time?"

"Er, no," Harry replied nervously. He had gained quite a bit of confidence the previous day with Hermione and Parvati, but losing his virginity to a beautiful part-veela was something else entirely.

"You will enjoy yourself; I promise."

He nodded and hoped for the best as they reached the Room of Requirement. The room had already been prepared for the ritual by Healer Chatterjee, and now it only required Harry and Fleur's presence.

As they entered, Chatterjee approached them with a jar of gloopy-looking paint, and Harry knew better than to ask what it was composed of.

"Disrobe please, and I will apply the proper runes," she said brusquely, as Madam Pomfrey looked on in interest.

Harry glanced once at Fleur and quickly removed his robes. It was embarrassing to be standing nude and aroused in front of two old women, but he was growing used to such humiliation. Fleur was now standing nude several feet away from him, but he wasn't quite brave enough to ogle her in their presence.

He chanced a glance sideways when Healer Chatterjee approached her, and his split-second peek revealed a bounty of flawless nude skin that made his heart race.

The healer leaned over Fleur's abdomen and drew a complicated rune several inches below her belly button, then turned to Harry.

She paused to look at his erect penis for a moment, and he wondered if the old woman was just indulging herself. It was unnerving to be aroused in the presence of a witch who looked like she was old enough to have been Merlin's nursemaid.

He gasped when she grabbed it shamelessly and pushed it down to move it out of her way. He shivered as she applied a cold brush to his abdomen and drew on him as well.

Chatterjee stepped back to admire her work, then asked Harry and Fleur to hold hands. They did so, and she placed her hands on both of their stomachs.

Harry shivered again as the old woman chanted in what he guessed was Hindi, then removed her hands.

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and handed her two smoking goblets, and she pressed them on Harry and Fleur.

"Drink all of it," she ordered.

They complied, and Harry was surprised to find that the potion didn't taste unpleasant at all. It was cloyingly sweet, but it was nothing like the medicinal potions to which he had grown accustomed.

When both had finished, the Healer examined the empty goblets and nodded.

"It is done," she said. "Inside the circle now, please."

Harry and Fleur obediently crossed the room and stood beside a bed that was placed in a circle of six runic stones.

"Once I activate the circle, you must not perform any magic," the old Indian witch said sternly. "Do you understand?"

Getting two nods, she stepped back and applied her wand to each of the rune stones that surrounded the bed. She whispered something in Hindi, then each glowed for a second before returning to normal.

"The ritual will be complete when the boy ejaculates inside you," she said to Fleur, who blushed a little at her frankness.

"Must 'eez first, er, ejaculation, be inside me?" she asked hesitantly.

Chatterjee smirked at Fleur's question. "Plan to get your money's worth, dear? It will not affect the ritual should you wish to, shall we say, enhance his longevity."

Fleur nodded, and Harry wished the smirking old woman would just get the hell out of the room. He was standing next to a naked veela, for Merlin's sake; two elderly healers just didn't belong in such an equation.

"And you are certain zat I do not need ze pregnancy potion?" Fleur asked apprehensively.

Chatterjee shook her head. "You cannot become pregnant. You will be absorbing his magic, but that is the only sense in which he will be impregnating you."

Fleur smiled in relief and glanced at Harry, who returned her gaze with as much confidence as he could muster.

"We cannot re-enter the room after the door closes, but the ritual itself is not dangerous," added Pomfrey. "It will not harm you to leave the circle, but do not do so unless there is an emergency. Should you require assistance, call for Drippy the house elf."

"Thanks. Bye," Harry said abruptly, his patience finally at an end. It was not lost on him that he was about to lose his virginity to Fleur Delacour. His anticipation was overwhelming him as the moment of truth approached.

Pomfrey snorted and led her colleague out, finally leaving Harry and Fleur alone. The pair turned and faced each other, for the first time taking in the other's naked form.

His eyes met Fleur's, and he could see the gleam of mirth in them. He let his eyes travel slowly south, noting that her skin was completely without flaw. It seemed to almost glow with an inner light, accentuated by the silvery blond mane that flowed past her shoulders.

A wave of raw desire swept over him as he took in her ample breasts, which were perfectly proportioned with pink, puffy nipples that were already erect. Harry had to resist the urge to rush forward and take one of them in his mouth. He realized that her veela allure was overpowering him, but he simply didn't care.

His eyes flowed hungrily down her body, taking in her flat, firm stomach before arriving at the promised land. His heart pounded as he drank in the sight of a thin vertical stripe of pubic hair, just as silver as her hair. It stopped before it reached two fleshy pink lips that seemed to call out to him in invitation.

He looked back to Fleur's face, and saw that she was observing him with an amused expression.

"Like what you see, 'Arry?

"Very much so," he breathed, hardly able to control his anticipation.

"Well, you are very nice to look at, as well," she purred, closely the distance between them. "You are not at all the leetle boy I met three years ago. Do not be nervous. Zis will be fun."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded as she gripped his penis in one hand and gave him a playful squeeze.

"You can touch me too, 'Arry," she whispered, and reached down to grip him in both hands.

He sighed as she stroked him, and moved his hands lightly along her hips. He let his thumbs play across her stomach, and then softly brushed his palms against her nipples. Her breath quickened, and he bravely held both breasts in his hands, impressed with their fullness. He kneaded them gently, eliciting a soft moan from Fleur. They were so firm, yet so soft and elastic, that he felt he could play with them for hours.

They touched each other tenderly for a little while longer, then Fleur released him.

"We will both enjoy zis more if you are relaxed," she smiled. "Come to ze bed."

She led him to the bed, where she sat him down beside her. She looked at him curiously when a few seconds passed.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Oh. Right," Harry blushed, and leaned forward eagerly to meet her lips. He pressed his lips against her firmly, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, but she drew back almost immediately.

"Non, non, non," she frowned. "Ze English do not understand how to kiss. Softly, 'Arry. Pay attention."

She ran a hand through his hair, and leaned in to gently caress his lips with hers. She kissed him softly, barely making contact before withdrawing again, then tilted her head to bring their faces together.

Her tongue flicked across his lips, and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. He gently met his tongue with hers, reveling in the sensation as they played lightly with each other.

As they kissed, Fleur's hand found its way to his cock again, and she began stroking him tenderly. She pecked him softly on the lips, finishing their kiss, then stared down at his cock and smiled.

"Stand up, 'Arry," she ordered, and he hastened to obey. "It is rare for a veela to give oral pleasure, so enjoy zis."

She wrapped her fingers around his base and examined his erection closely. A glistening drop of pre-cum was threatening to drip from its tip, so she leaned forward and suckled gently on his head for a moment. Harry closed his eyes in bliss.

"You 'ave a very nice cock," she said admiringly, then took him fully into her mouth without further ceremony.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as she swallowed most of his length. She released only a couple inches before devouring him again. Harry moaned as her soft mouth engulfed him almost completely. He could feel a delicious pressure building in his loins, and his stomach quivered in anticipation.

Fleur felt him start to lose control, and withdrew from him teasingly. When he made eye contact with her, she began sucking lightly on his swollen head while her hand pumped his shaft in long, firm strokes. The delicate suction of her lips was more than enough to push him over the edge.

Harry moaned in ecstasy, and Fleur released him from her mouth. She pointed him slightly downward towards her chest and stroked him with vigor.

He panted as orgasm overtook him.

His cock bucked in her hand, and he shot four thick ropes of white onto her chest, his hot release sliding down to decorate her breasts. Twice more he spurted, grunting softly as he coated her. Fleur relaxed her hold on him, only to be taken by surprise as two more quick bursts followed, hitting her first in the chin and then square in the cheek. She reeled back in surprise, but did not let go of him.

When he was finally finished, she looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Zat was quite a lot," she said dryly, Harry's cum covering her chest and dripping off her chin and cheek.

He looked down at her sheepishly, thankful that he had missed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Eet is alright. You will no doubt 'ave many children," she said in amusement.

Harry snorted softly and watched as Fleur reached behind her on the bed.

"Merde," she grimaced. "I forgot zat we cannot use magic to clean up."

"Oh, er, I can help," he offered, grabbing the edge of the bedspread and gently wiping his release off her chest. She leaned back on her hands and watched him work, smiling as he paid special attention to cleaning her nipples.

When he was finally done, he wiped away the stripe of cum on her cheek with his thumb and looked at her seriously.

"Thank you for this, Fleur. Really."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, grinning at his sincerity. "How could I not help, 'Arry? You are very welcome…now, I believe eet is almost time for ze real thing. Do you know how to use your tongue?"

Harry smiled widely. "I've had a little practice," he bragged, thanking Merlin that Parvati had been so insistent on educating him the previous night.

She chuckled and slid back onto the bed, spreading her legs helpfully for him. "Well zen?"

He released the edge of the soaked bedspread and climbed onto the bed, eager to please her. He could hardly believe this was happening to him. There were people at Hogwarts who would happily murder him for a chance to bed Fleur Delacour.

He placed his hands on her knees and grinned wickedly at her, surprised at his own boldness. His heart started pounding again as he lowered his gaze to the moist pink lips between her legs. Except for the stripe of silver hair, she was just as bare as Parvati. Her lips were puffy, made to be caressed, and he could just make out her clit between them. The slit below was opened ever so slightly, its edges glistening with wetness.

Harry ran his hands along the soft flesh of her knees and then her thighs, admiring the taught perfection of her skin. He slowly lowered his head, his hands gripping her upper thighs as he finally reached his destination. He rubbed his nose gently against her folds, luxuriating in their softness.

Fleur sighed above him as Harry gently spread her lips with his thumbs, revealing the small button of flesh concealed within. Her clit was pink in its arousal, and he could see all of its detail as it stood out from its hood.

"Now, 'arry," she demanded, growing impatient with his clit-gazing.

He responded eagerly, his tongue playing back and forth across her clit in a gentle rhythm. He withdrew slightly and licked from her clit to her pussy and back, exulting in the wetness that seeped onto his tongue. Fleur moaned, and he gently took her clit in his mouth, rolling it softly around on his tongue.

She hissed in pleasure and grabbed his hair roughly, just as Hermione had. As he continued teasing her clit, he brought one hand to her entrance and tickled it with two fingers. His fingertips came away soaked, and Harry quickly plunged both fingers inside her.

"Oui," Fleur breathed. He was amazed at the softness of her pussy. Her walls were even silkier than Parvati's, and he could hardly wait to feel them wrapped around his cock. He stroked her gently for a few seconds, savoring the softness and heat, then added a third finger.

She groaned loudly above him as he stretched her; he gently twisted his fingers within her, massaging the entire circumference of her pink walls. He pressed his fingers as far as he could into her, past the knuckles on his hand, and grinned as she writhed above him.

"Mon Dieu," she moaned, and Harry found himself being pulled up forcibly by his hair. He looked at Fleur curiously, and the hungry look on her face told him the time had come.

"Enough wiz ze foreplay," she growled, and pushed him roughly onto his back. She nimbly rolled on top of him, her hips now straddling his. His cock was trapped against her, and she rubbed her wet lips against it as she straddled him.

"Are you ready to become a man, 'Arry?"

"God yes," Harry breathed, watching in awe as she rubbed her folds up and down the length of his cock, lubricating him with her wetness.

"Zat feels good, non?" she asked, and all he could do was nod.

She rubbed against him a few more times, her clit brushing softly against his head, then she leaned forward and reached for him with her hand.

"I will do ze work; just relax," she murmured, as she grabbed his cock with one hand and held him upright.

Harry felt his tip brush against her heat, then Fleur leaned back and he was suddenly inside her.

"Oh my God," he whispered, stunned at the soft, wet heat that was enveloping his cock. Fleur pushed down again, and he felt himself buried completely within her.

"Oui," she sighed. "C'est bon. C'est merveilleux."

He closed his eyes as he felt her clench her walls tightly around him. He moaned, and she did it again, just to tease him. Each contraction made him exhale, and Fleur giggled at the expression on his face.

"Here we go, 'Arry," she breathed, and began rocking her hips in a slow, undulating motion.

Harry groaned, trying to savor every millisecond of the sensation. He could feel himself moving around inside her, gripped tightly by her velvet sheath. The friction was glorious, and he felt almost suffocated with pleasure.

She continued rocking her hips, then leaned forward and grabbed Harry by his wrists, pushing his arms wide to each side. He felt totally at her mercy.

Fleur grinned at him, then raised herself slightly off his hips, drawing two inches of his length out, before slowly sliding back down. He whimpered at the feeling.

She raised herself again, drawing more of him out, then slid back down slowly. She too whimpered softly as she bottomed out.

She continued to slide up and down his length for a few moments, both of them lost in the sensation.

Slowly Fleur began increasing her pace, each downward thrust becoming more urgent. She released his wrists and cradled her own breasts, her thumbs playing over her nipples as she moaned. Harry moved his hands to her hips, in awe of the unbridled eroticism he was participating in.

He closed his eyes to savor each thrust, pulling her hips into him with his hands.

Eventually Harry heard her growl above him, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him like a hawk watches a field mouse. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them again, then bit her lower lip as she began to writhe her hips more forcefully.

She raised herself up until his cock nearly spilled out of her, then thrust herself down on him as hard as she could.

"Oui," she grunted, and repeated the motion.

Faster and harder Fleur began riding his cock, her pelvis almost bouncing against him when she brought her weight down. Her arse slapped his thighs as she worked, and the pressure made Harry's cock throb.

He concentrated and tried desperately to stave off his orgasm, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. The tight, delicious friction was just too much.

He gave up and began meeting her strokes with his own, pumping his hips furiously into her as she rode him.

"I'm gonna cum," he moaned. "Get ready."

Two powerful strokes later, Harry grunted and emptied himself into her, his cock throbbing with spurt after magnificent spurt. He felt her walls clench tightly around him, and almost passed out at the sensation of union as he came. It felt as if their bodies were locked together.

Panting heavily as he finished, he looked curiously up at Fleur. She was still rocking gently against him, and he knew instantly that he hadn't brought her to orgasm.

He opened his mouth to apologize for not lasting longer, when he felt the rune on his belly grow scaldingly hot. Her rune glowed brightly too.

It felt as if his skin had caught fire, and there was a sudden bright flash as all six rune stones lit up with incandescence.

Harry hissed in agony as the rune on his belly pulsed with magical heat. After what felt like an eternity, it finally stopped, leaving him gasping for breath. There was no pain in its wake.

He watched Fleur gasp and fall off him, but he was unable to help her. His head swam, and it felt like he was being pressed into the bed by a tremendous weight. He breathed raggedly for a few seconds, trying to regain his senses, and slowly felt the normal weight of his body returning to him.

He leaned up gingerly on his elbows and looked at Fleur with concern. She was curled up in the fetal position next to him and whimpering.

"Fleur?"

She did not respond, and Harry reached over to caress her back, which was now flecked with beads of perspiration.

"Fleur, are you alright?"

"Goddess yes," she said suddenly, and turned to face him. Her face was flushed and damp with perspiration, and her eyes had taken on an eerie, alien glow. For the first time it was clear to Harry that Fleur had non-human blood in her veins. The look on her face was so predatory that he would not have been surprised if she sprouted wings and claws.

He gasped in surprise as she leapt on him with her full weight and dug her fingernails into his chest.

"Baise-moi. Maintenant," she said fiercely.

Harry didn't speak much French, but he certainly got the gist of those words.

Fleur grabbed his cock, which had only softened slightly, and positioned herself over it again. She then drove herself onto it as if punishing herself.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, his arousal returning at the aggressiveness of the beautiful witch on top of him. He felt something like unbridled desire wash over him, and he suspected he was getting blasted by the full force of Fleur's veela allure.

She began bouncing off his hips at a furious pace, growling as she impaled herself with his cock. He began thrusting his hips to meet her, colliding forcefully as they met.

She grabbed Harry's wrists again and pressed down hard, pinning him to the bed. He moaned in both pleasure and pain as she continued to drive herself down onto him with reckless abandon.

Harry could not have objected to her forcefulness if he wanted to. He felt overwhelmed with desire for her, and wanted nothing more than to continue burying himself within her incredible heat.

When she began panting loudly, she released his wrists and dug her fingernails sharply into his chest again, this time drawing blood. He exhaled sharply in shock, and could only watch as Fleur leaned back and screamed as orgasm overtook her.

She rubbed herself furiously against him, and he felt her pussy contract around him like a vise, its contractions nearly sending him over the edge again.

When she finally stilled and quieted, Harry looked up at her in astonishment. Her gorgeous silvery blonde hair was wild and unkempt, and she had still not yet said a word.

"Er, Fleur?" he asked hesitantly, moving his hands to her gently heaving flanks.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, seemingly entranced. Then she smiled deviously and began rocking her hips again.

"We're not done yet, 'Arry Potter," she said with a hint of threat, and began rubbing her clit as she rocked against him.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered, for the first time relieved at the presence of his constant erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, Harry winced as Madam Pomfrey applied essence of murtlap to his bleeding back.

His ritual with Fleur had turned into a lust-fuelled session of fucking that would have made a nymphomaniac blush. She had seemingly wanted to dominate him, overcome by the power surge that his magic provided her.

He had eventually grown tired of her aggression and thrown her onto her back, whence she eagerly taught him the joys of the missionary position. The new position had certainly not reduced her enthusiasm. She had dug her fingernails into his back as he pounded her, tearing his skin and leaving faint streaks of blood across his back.

She had apologized profusely soon after, not understanding what came over her, and Harry had done his best to reassure her. It had been a mind-blowingly wonderful experience as far as he was concerned, and he figured a few deep scratches on his back was a small price to pay. He had just been deflowered by a veela in heat, after all.

He thanked her repeatedly for consenting to the ritual, and she promised him that the next time, should there be one, would be more gentle.

She was currently passed out in the Gryffindor girls' dorm as Harry received medical treatment.

"I hope we won't be repeating this after every session, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said dryly, slathering liberal amounts of the murtlap onto his back. "I do believe it's customary for the girl to be the one who bleeds."

Harry turned and glared at the Healer until he noticed the twinkle in her eye.

"You're an awful comedian," he muttered, wincing as she applied the salve to his back with a little more force than was necessary. "You didn't tell us that she would lose control like that."

Pomfrey shrugged. "I wasn't aware of it. It likely had something to do with her veela heritage. Time will tell, but I doubt you will experience a similar reaction from the other girls."

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The important thing," she continued, "is that the ritual seems to have worked. Your magical core is slightly unstable, but it did decrease in power. I don't want you performing any magic tonight or tomorrow. I will be confiscating your wand just in case. So just relax and rest until it's time for your appointment with Auror Tonks tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded and thanked Madame Pomfrey as she gently hung his robes over his shoulders.

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, he reflected in awe at how much his life had changed in just a few short days. He couldn't resist a smile as he realized that he had just shagged Fleur Delacour—repeatedly—and that she had come away from the experience more than satisfied.

"Four more," he whispered to himself, almost giddily, now more in anticipation than dread. "This is going to be fun."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTE: How was it? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review.

Hold on to your hats. Tonks is coming next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Harry awoke late and stretched luxuriously in his four-poster bed. For the first time in weeks, he felt a slight relief from the pressure in his chest. His erection was still there, but he assumed that it would become less constant as he performed the ritual more often.

When he returned from showering and brushing his teeth, he found Hermione sitting on his bed and leafing disinterestedly through one of his quidditch magazines. He was unable to judge her mood from her expression.

"Er, good morning."

"Morning, Harry," she smiled, and he relaxed a little. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," he grinned, and sat down beside her.

"So how was it?" she asked softly, her eyes returning to an advertisement for quidditch goggles.

"It was…magnificent. And a little painful. Fleur got carried away after the ritual; I think her veela blood reacted a bit oddly to the power surge."

"Oh. That's good. I mean, not that she got carried away. That you enjoyed it."

Harry observed her carefully. "I would rather have enjoyed it with you, Hermione. It was your idea to wait, remember."

She sighed and closed the magazine. "I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It just felt…weird…last night, knowing you were with Fleur."

He squeezed her thigh affectionately. "Nothing's changed, you know. Except that I've got some scratches on my back and I had a new experience."

"I know," she said, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It just felt strange that Fleur had the real you and I only had, erm, a few inches of you."

"Hey! You had more than a 'few' inches of me; it was precisely 6.4, I'm told."

Hermione snorted lightly and put her arm around his waist. "Believe me, Harry, I know exactly how many inches there were."

"Did you, er, practice last night, then?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

She grimaced slightly, though Harry could not see it. "Do you really want the details? The whole point was to avoid dealing with pain and discomfort."

"Right," he winced. "But you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Sore, and I'm walking like I just took a ride on Buckbeak, but it will be worth it in a few days."

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I would have been gentle."

"I know you would have, but it still would have hurt. You would have agonized over hurting me, and I would have had to put on a brave face. It's better this way. We'll both enjoy it when the time comes."

Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the top of the head. "As long as you know that there's no need to be jealous. You know how much you, er, mean to me."

A companionable silence followed, then Harry got up the nerve to ask a question that had occurred to him while he was showering.

"Are you really going to share my equipment with Luna?"

Hermione snickered softly. "Harry, almost everyone in that room wanted their very own Harry Potter dildo after you left. Tonks nicknamed it the 'Harry Peter.' I thought Professor McGonagall was going to have a stroke."

"Oh, Merlin. What did you do?"

She coughed, and he could tell she was blushing heavily. "I, er, may have made copies for everyone."

Harry stopped breathing for a second, not sure he heard right, then he burst out laughing. "Oh, my God, you're joking. Please tell me you're joking. Tonks will copy them and give them away as party favors."

"You're not angry, then?" she asked uncertainly.

"No; not really. It's just a bit awkward, I guess. I don't think they'll actually use them to embarrass me….er, McGonagall didn't ask for one, did she?" he added cautiously.

"Merlin, no. I don't think I would have been able to look her in the eyes ever again. I suspect Fleur will come to see me before she leaves, though. You really did a number on her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still passed out in the girls' dorm, snoring even. You wore her out."

Harry couldn't resist a fond smile. He was certain that she had been exhausted by the ritual itself rather than his sexual prowess, but it was a cheering thought all the same.

"Why don't we go get breakfast before she charges in here asking to repeat the ritual, then?"

Hermione laughed and glanced up at him. "Look at you, Harry Potter. You're not even blushing."

He grinned, then did blush a little under her gaze. "You get a little indifferent when everyone you know has seen you naked."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Harry was relaxing in the common room with a copy of the Daily Prophet while Hermione and Parvati held a whispered conversation on the sofa. Parvati had more or less decided to move back into the castle while the rituals were taking place. There was too much amusement to be had within its walls.

Fleur had returned to France in the late afternoon, and, true to Hermione's prediction, had sought her out for a souvenir before she left. She and Harry had embraced fondly, and she promised him that she would return later in the summer for a visit. She had family business to attend to in France, or he suspected that she too would have stayed to watch the fireworks.

As nine o'clock approached, Harry began to grow restless. Tonks' shift at the Ministry had ended thirty minutes ago, and any second now he expected her to throw open the door and make some joke at his expense. Whatever else happened that night, he was certain that it would be entertaining.

The door burst open not five minutes later, admitting a smirking Tonks in tight-fitting sapphire robes.

"Oy, where's the boy with the fat willy and more power than Merlin?" she called out loudly to the whole room.

A first-year girl who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room squeaked and raced up the stairs to her dorm, leaving several books behind.

"Oops," Tonks grinned.

"Tonks!" Hermione huffed, and Parvati laughed gleefully. Harry stood with a big grin on his face.

"That would be me, I suppose; can I be of service, fair maiden?"

"I haven't been a maiden in quite some time, Harry-kins. Are you ready to have your mind blown? I think Pomfrey and that Indian Healer are waiting for us."

"I'm not sure how much more blowing my mind can take. You might have to blow other parts of me instead," he leered affectedly.

Parvati guffawed loudly, and Hermione's mouth fell open at Harry's lewd innuendo.

"Look at the stones on this one!" Tonks said in mock admiration. "I think he might just survive this experience after all."

"Ha ha. You might want to note that it was Fleur who slept for 14 hours today."

"And it was you who ended up in the hospital wing, from what I hear," she retorted, grabbing him by the hand. "C'mon, Harry, let's get you laid and me powered up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ten minutes later, Harry and Tonks stood naked, side by side, as Healer Chatterjee applied the runes to their bodies. He wasn't particularly nervous about being naked in front of Tonks, and not just because he had already gone through the ritual with Fleur.

He and Tonks shared an easy camaraderie that grew out of the days spent together in his sixth year, when she trained him in Auror techniques and combat spells. She was a fearsome opponent as a dueler, but her constant playfulness made him feel relaxed and comfortable around her. She reveled in teasing him, and he had learned to give as good as he got when it came to her barbs.

He watched with interest as Chatterjee applied the ritual paint to Tonks' abdomen. She was fit and athletic, and her abdominal muscles were very defined. Her breasts were neither small nor large, but looked firm and had small, pink nipples. More fascinating to Harry was the uneven stripe of pink hair that lay between her legs. Its color matched her hair, and he wondered if Tonks considered it a fashion statement.

"Shall I ask Madame Pomfrey to fetch a camera?" she smirked, having noticed him staring.

He blushed only a little. "That's not such a terrible idea, you know. I'm sure some of your fellow Aurors would pay good money for a photo or two."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at him as Chatterjee finished with her and moved on to him. "You know I'm aware of all sorts of ways to castrate someone, right?"

"Point taken," Harry winced, as the Indian Healer drew on him.

When they had finished their potions, they moved over to the bed, which Harry noticed was slightly wider than it had been earlier. He wondered why the room thought this was necessary.

"As before," spoke Chatterjee, "you must not use any magic after I activate the runes. The ritual will complete itself upon Mr. Potter's ejaculation within you."

"Charming," Tonks snorted. "What about morphing? That won't affect the ritual will it?"

Chatterjee shook her head. "Passive magic will not affect anything. Just to be on the safe side, however, you should revert to your base form before he climaxes. The French girl's veela magic had a rather strong reaction to the transfer."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled widely at Tonks, now very eager for the ritual to commence. Her base form had always been a matter of speculation between himself and Neville. She had steadfastly refused to show him during training, and now it appeared as though his curiosity would finally be sated.

Tonks rolled her eyes when she took in his expression. "Don't shoot your wad quite yet, Harry; it's just a body like any other."

"Yes, well, it's a body with ten galleons riding on it. I have a little bet with Neville about what you really look like."

"Were you betting on my face or my tits?"

"Your face and hair!" he proclaimed, feeling a little insulted.

"Alright, then," she smiled. "What do you say we split the galleons if you win?"

"Deal."

"Ahem," Pomfrey said loudly, looking between Harry and Tonks in amusement. "Do you suppose we could begin the ritual? I would like to get some sleep tonight, and Mr. Potter was in this room for three hours last night."

Tonks laughed and looked down at Harry's erection. "I do believe this hippogriff is ready to stud. Let's do it."

Chatterjee chanted softly as she activated the rune stones, then she and Pomfrey walked casually toward the door. Harry watched them go. When they had finally exited the room, he turned to look at Tonks and immediately wished he hadn't.

The nude form of Sybill Trelawney was leering at him obscenely, her bulbous eyes locked on his erection.

"Would you like to see my inner eye, Mr. Potter?" she inquired in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Tonks!" Harry yelled in horror, and hurriedly looked away. He had reflexively glanced down, taking in the seer's droopy, shrunken breasts and unkempt garden of grey pubic hair. He cringed, knowing the image had been burned into his mind forever.

Tonks chortled through Trelawney's thin nose. "Do not be afraid to embrace me, young man. I have foreseen our union in my tea cup."

"Tonks," he growled threateningly, his eyes now tightly shut.

She laughed in her own voice, and Harry turned and opened one eye cautiously to make sure she had transformed back into her usual self.

"Not funny. Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just having a little fun. Come back over here."

He turned and faced her, somehow feeling more awkward now that they were alone.

She seemed to sense his apprehension. "Just relax, Harry. I know it's a little weird. Think of it like one of our training sessions, only with more bodily fluids."

Harry rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander over her body. She looked incredibly fit from the front, and his eyes came to rest on her diagonal pink stripe of pubic hair. He looked closely, then his eyes widened.

"You're bloody joking."

Tonks laughed and traced its contours with her finger. She had altered her pubic hair to resemble a jagged pink lightning bolt.

"Do you like it? I thought it appropriate for the occasion."

"Er, thanks, I think."

She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed totally at ease being naked. "I've got another little surprise for you. Think of it as a 'Congratulations for Offing the Dark Lord' gift."

"That sounds interesting," smiled Harry, looking around. "I don't see anything else in the room. Are you going to morph into a supermodel for me?"

"Something like that," she smirked, but then turned serious. "But you have to promise me that what happens in here stays between us. I don't normally do this, and I don't want it getting out. Not even to Hermione. I'm not joking."

His curiosity now thoroughly aroused, Harry agreed quickly. "No problem, Tonks. I won't say a word. I promise."

"Right. Well, do you know how a metamorph's magic works?"

"I think so."

"I can't turn in to just anybody. I either have to be around the person regularly, or I have to actually touch them to get all the little details right."

"Okay…" he replied, wondering where this was going.

Tonks continued to smirk at him. "I took the liberty of asking around about the hotties from the last couple graduating classes at Hogwarts. Then I paid them a quick little visit today, just to shake hands and see how they were coping after the war. Official Auror business, you know."

"Holy shit," he whispered.

Tonks chuckled wickedly. "And he catches on. Like I said, Harry, just between you and me, alright?"

Harry nodded, stunned at what Tonks was proposing.

"Why don't you just sit back on the bed, lover boy, and the games can begin."

He sat down on the side of the bed, his legs on the floor and his cock pointing straight up. Tonks stepped closer to him, and then shifted right before his eyes.

Her stature shrank, her skin darkened, and her hair became long and black. Harry stared open mouthed as he beheld the visage of Cho Chang.

Tonks grinned at him with Cho's face. "I thought you might want to take a peek at your ex. You never got very far with her, did you?"

Harry shook his head dumbly as he took in Cho's naked form. Her breasts were small and pert, and she had long nipples that pointed up at an angle. Her stomach and thighs were toned from spending so many hours on a broom, and he was surprised at how defined her muscles were. Between her legs was a small black bush of inch-long hair, which somehow seemed both thick and neatly trimmed at the same time.

He looked up at Cho's face apprehensively, and Tonks could tell that he was conflicted about what she was doing.

"I won't tell if you won't," she whispered. "She'll never know. Don't forget it's really me in here."

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing at the sight of Cho's nudity.

He reached out almost unconsciously and trailed a hand along her toned abs, then ran his fingers through her soft, straight pubic hair. He cupped her pussy gently, fascinated by the short dark hairs that lay flat along its folds. Mesmerized, he rubbed his thumb across her clit and inserted the tip of his middle finger into her.

It slipped in easily, and Harry was surprised that she was already wet. It made him ache with anticipation to know that Tonks was aroused by this game she was playing. He grinned up at her, then reached his finger further in, delighted by her heat and by the soft squelchy sound made by his movements. He wriggled his finger playfully for a moment, and she sighed above him.

"That feels good," whispered Cho's voice, and he added another finger. He had to remind himself that it was Tonks staring at him behind those dark Asian eyes.

He pulled her close and took one of her long nipples in her mouth, his free hand gently squeezing her arse. Tonks moaned in appreciation and ran her hands through his hair as he fingered her. She closed her eyes to savor his efforts and her breathing became rapid. He was surprised when she pulled away from him thirty seconds later.

"Not so fast, Harry," she whispered, slightly out of breath. "The show's not finished yet."

Harry grinned and leaned back on his hands, wondering what she had planned now.

She concentrated and morphed before his eyes again. Her frame gained several inches in height, her skin became much paler, and her hair turned a long blonde. Her pubic hair expanded in width, but remained dark, while her breasts grew substantially. They became large and round, but not did not sag in the slightest.

Harry looked up once at Tonks' new face, then stared in wonder at the near-legendary breasts of Daphne Greengrass.

The Slytherin princess had always possessed an enormous rack for her frame, and to Harry's knowledge no one had done more than speculate about its secrets. She certainly hadn't deigned to date any of the boys from Hogwarts.

He reached out and caressed one of the soft, white globes, impressed with its firmness. His thumb traced a circle around her nipple, and a small pink button stood to greet him.

"She's got quite a rack, doesn't she?" Tonks said admiringly, and Harry had to agree. They were even bigger than he imagined them to be. He suddenly wished he had been friendlier to Daphne over the past seven years.

"They're huge," he acknowledged, and let his hand rove down her soft, pale belly to the downy triangle between her legs. He was surprised at the darkness and fullness of her pubic hair, given her blonde hair and light skin. His fingers ran through it luxuriously, and he had the sudden urge to bury his face in it.

"Pity the carpet doesn't match the drapes," Tonks smirked. "I think Miss Greengrass has been using liberal amounts of dye."

Harry nodded, enthralled as his hands explored her thighs, hamstrings, and arse. He pulled Daphne's body closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on the belly button, then cradled her breasts in both hands. He massaged them delicately from below, transfixed by their weight. They seemed to be made for squeezing.

Tonks chuckled at his fascination. "You haven't seen anything yet, Harry."

As he groped her, Tonks morphed yet again. Her breasts expanded in his hands, and he was astonished that they could get any bigger. But they continued to grow. And grow. And grow. Harry's eyes had widened in astonishment by the time they were finished.

He looked up and found himself gazing into the amused eyes of Millicent Bulstrode. It was an expression he'd never seen on her thuggish face. The massive girl stood six feet tall and weighed over 15 stone, and was known for scowling and intimidating people rather than smiling.

"Holy fucking shit," he whispered in awe. "Are they really that big?"

'Millicent' burst out laughing at his expression, and the sound made Harry's skin crawl. "I didn't change a thing."

He stood up to cop a better feel, and his eyes stared in wonder at her colossal mammaries. Each was bigger than his head, and likely as heavy, he thought.

"Wow," he breathed, and plunged his hands into their softness. They spread out around his hands, expanding to an even more prodigious size. He sat back down, stunned, and let his eyes examine the rest of the girl's body.

She wasn't fat so much as hulking, and Harry gaped at the sight of her huge thighs and the wooly nest of brown fur that made its home between her legs. He had no intention of putting his hands in there. Apparently it was not a Slytherin tradition to trim one's pubic hair, no matter how expansive it was.

He shivered. "Who in the name of Merlin told you that Millicent Bulstrode was a 'hottie?'"

"No one. But I remembered her from my time here training you, and I was always impressed with her mass. She's quite a brute."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Next please," he whined, trying to get the vision of Millicent out of his mind. He would have felt bad about belittling her had she not possessed such a poisonous personality.

Tonks laughed and shifted again. "Maybe this one will be more to your liking."

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the naked body of Susan Bones. He clamped them shut again hurriedly, but not before he caught a vision of creamy skin, curvy hips, and trimmed, reddish-blond pubic hair.

"No way, Tonks. She's dating Neville, and I see her all the time."

"Oops. How about this lovely young lady then?"

Harry opened his eyes and his breath caught as he took in the nude form of Katie Bell. He hadn't seen his former quidditch teammate since she graduated, but it certainly looked as if she were staying in shape. Her legs and stomach appeared just as firm as Cho's, and a dark, trim patch of brown hair rested between her legs. But it was something just above that inviting patch that caught Harry's eye.

Katie Bell had a tattoo.

A small golden quidditch hoop rose from her pubic hair, and an animated quaffle buzzed around it in small ovals, scoring continuous goals.

"Whoa," he breathed. "That's awesome."

He traced the outline of the tattoo with his index finger, then ran it softly through her trimmed bush. When he was younger he had often fantasized about the Gryffindor chasers, but never thought he would get the chance to see one of them naked.

Unable to resist the temptation, Harry cupped his hand and gently stroked her pussy with his finger. She was just as wet as Cho had been. Tonks giggled in Katie's voice, and he found the sound delightful. Her clit seemed hidden from him, and he felt odd about searching for it too thoroughly.

He pulled back and looked up at Katie's pert breasts, which were exactly as he had imagined them. Her nipples were a dark pink and stood out in arousal. He rubbed his palms gently across them, and Tonks sighed as he did so.

"We're not done yet, Harry," she whispered, a wicked gleam in her eye that made Harry suddenly nervous.

Tonks morphed again, and Harry found his hands playing across the small, pink nipples of Ginny Weasley.

"Care for a little ginger? You know you were curious about the potions princess."

Harry sighed, and gave in to the temptation to ogle Ginny's naked body. The girl's desire to have him as a boyfriend had caused an irreparable rift between him and the Weasley family. Her popularity had taken a nose dive after her plot was discovered, and she had become more withdrawn and quiet.

He actually felt sorry for her now that some time had passed. He was polite to her whenever their paths crossed, even though there was no recovering their friendship.

Now that she was a little older, her body was less boyish. She was still narrow at the hips and thin in the waist, very unlike her mother. A patch of fiery red hair crowned her pussy lips.

His eyes trailed slowly upward, noting the soft clear hairs that adorned her belly, and rested on her chest. Her breasts were small but perfectly shaped, with light pink nipples that stood out prominently. Patterns of freckles dotted her chest everywhere, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to trace them with his finger.

"She's actually quite beautiful," he mused, his gaze returning to the fiery redness of her pubic hair.

He ran his fingers gently through it, then parted her pink lips to gaze at the clit hidden beneath. He squeezed it gently between his fingers, surprised when it expanded a little under his touch.

Tonks grinned down at him. "Right now she is, Harry, but you dodged an unforgivable. Just think what she'll look like in thirty years."

Her body morphed suddenly into a wider, paler, dumpier package, and Harry pulled his hand back in shock.

The naked body of Molly Weasley was now standing much too close for comfort.

"Gah! Tonks!" he shouted, and slammed his eyes shut. He had gotten a glimpse of a pale, flabby stomach and an unruly patch of fire at her crotch, and that was more than enough.

He heard Tonks laugh boisterously, a bizarre sound coming from Mrs. Weasley, and then he gasped as he felt her hand grip him firmly by the back of the hair.

Harry suddenly found his face pulled forward and buried in the soft, fleshy bosom of Molly Weasley. He was so shocked at first that he didn't struggle, but it didn't stop Tonks from pressing his face firmly into her enormous globes.

He gave a muted scream and tried to push away, but Tonks had a firm grip. She wriggled her breasts playfully, mashing his face in her cleavage and nearly suffocating him.

"Isn't this n-nice, Harry, dear?" she cooed in Molly's voice, barely able to restrain her laughter. "If you had only dated my Ginny, we could do this every day."

Harry finally pulled his face free, then wrestled out of Tonks' grasp and leapt on the bed. His face was flushed with exertion and outrage.

"Bloody hell, Tonks!" he screeched and shivered violently. "That's just not fucking cricket!"

Tonks nearly doubled over in laughter, still in Molly Weasley's form, and looked up at him with a face so red it was glowing. "Oh…oh, Harry, dear…don't be shy," she wheezed, tears streaming down her face. "I just want you to taste my t-treacle tart. It's dripping with gooey sweetness, just for you."

"Holy fuck," whispered Harry, and jumped off the other side of the bed for his own protection. "You're insane."

"Don't say such th-things, my dear," Tonks continued wheezing, crawling across the bed toward him, Molly's breasts swinging pendulously as she shook with mirth. "I just want to make sure you're eating enough: how about some spicy g-gingerbread, or I could butter you up a strawberry muffin. I'd even let you lick the honey from my pot!"

Unable to continue further, she collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in the bedspread, howling with laughter. Harry just stared at the pasty nude arse of Molly Weasley in disbelief.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, Tonks."

When her laughter finally subsided, Tonks morphed back into her usual form and propped her head up on her hands. "Not into gingers, are you?" she grinned.

"Not into vomiting," he retorted, shuddering as he looked down on her. "If you turn into Umbridge, I swear I'll snap your wand when we get out of here."

Tonks snickered and shook her head at the prospect. "I'd sooner AK myself; don't worry."

"Are you done trying to scar me for life then?"

"Aw, did Harry Potter's Tonksie gross Harry Potter Sir out?" she cooed, mimicking Dobby's favorite form of address. Dobby's slavish devotion to Harry was a running joke among his friends. "Come here and I'll make it up to you."

Harry eyed her warily for a second, then stepped to the edge of the bed. She scooted forward on her elbows, her face now within inches of his cock. She stared at it for a moment, her heels kicking her arse playfully as she examined him.

He flinched when she pushed his cock to the side with her finger and then let it go. She grinned as it swung back and forth in her face.

"You're actually a lot bigger than I would have expected, Harry-kins."

Harry snorted. "Hermione said the same thing. I'm so glad you're not disappointed."

Tonks shrugged. "No offense. You've got a small frame, is all."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Would you like to stare at it a little while longer?"

"Growing impatient, are we?" she smirked, and let her hands trail teasingly along his hips. His cock was now directly in front of her nose, and he could feel her breath on it.

"Fair enough. Any special requests? Would you like to get a blowjob from Professor McGonagall, by chance?"

"Thanks, but no," Harry winced. "How about the real Nymphadora?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it with people and my 'real' form? You'll see it soon enough; but just for that 'Nymphadora' you'll have to wait."

She morphed quickly into Daphne Greengrass and smiled wickedly up at him.

"You'll want to keep your eyes open for this, Gryffindor Golden Boy," she purred in Daphne's voice.

Harry watched as 'Daphne' leaned forward and took his head in her mouth. He expected her to tease him with her tongue, but instead she grabbed his arse with both hands and pulled him forward roughly. He stared open-mouthed as she swallowed his entire length in one smooth motion.

"Bloody hell," he whispered in surprise, almost losing his balance. He could feel her throat expanding to accommodate his length and girth as she buried her nose in his pubic hair.

Tonks wrapped her lips tightly around his base and contracted her throat around him, squeezing him tightly. Harry was nearly overwhelmed at the sensation.

She released him slowly, causing him to groan at the suction, then kissed his tip tenderly when she was finished.

"Not bad, huh?" Daphne's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"More please," Harry breathed. It had not occurred to him how useful her metamorph skills would be for such a task.

Tonks chuckled and morphed quickly into the form of Cho Chang. She took him into her mouth and swallowed him whole again, suctioning him tightly. He moaned in pleasure as she tickled his pubic hair with her nose, moving her head in small circles to tease him.

He watched with rapt attention as she withdrew most of the way and then morphed into Ginny Weasley. He gasped and closed his eyes as she stroked him three times in quick succession with her mouth, and when he looked down again he was staring into the brown eyes of Katie Bell.

Katie bobbed on his length for a few seconds, then her features shifted to those of Hermione. Harry watched in awe, unable to look away, as first Hermione, then Parvati, then Luna, then Fleur feasted on his cock.

The delicious pressure and the medley of changing faces was too much to withstand, and he felt his orgasm approaching like a barreling train. His abdominal muscles quivered and he had to lean into the bed to keep from collapsing.

"Tonks, I'm gonna cum," he breathed, and couldn't resist grabbing handfuls of ever-changing hair beneath him.

Tonks released most of his length, then plunged back down again quickly. She dug her fingernails into his arse cheeks, and his body stiffened as orgasm overcame him.

"Oh…God," Harry grunted breathlessly, and his cock pulsed repeatedly in her throat, spurting copious jets of cum down her esophagus. He thrust his hips as he came, and her nose remained buried against him.

When he stopped pulsing in her throat, she released him until only his head remained in her mouth. She suckled it gently for a moment, extracting the last of his cum as it seeped out. Harry moaned softly as she sucked.

When she was finally finished, Tonks pulled back and reclined on her side. She had returned to her usual form without him noticing.

"Well, whadja think?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I think I'm in love," Harry blurted out, then blushed.

She laughed gaily and sighed. "Whatever that was, it certainly wasn't love, Harry-kins."

"I, er, didn't mean it like that," he admitted sheepishly. "It was bloody fantastic. Amazing. Marvelous. You pick a word."

"Being a metamorph does have its perks. I thought about morphing into Trelawney as you came, but I didn't think you'd ever forgive me."

Harry shivered. "I would have challenged you to a duel. Please don't do that when we're, er, you know."

"Fucking?" Tonks supplied helpfully, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, that," he smirked, and sat down on the bed next to her. His legs felt weak from the release of his magic.

After a few seconds of agreeable silence, he smacked her lightly on the arse. "So is the show still in progress, or would you like me to demonstrate what I can do with my tongue?"

She laughed and threw herself back against the bed. She rested her head on the pillow and gave him a huge smile.

"Ickle Harry is all grown up and talking like a man. Who would have thought three years ago that we'd be doing this now? I feel like I'm about to spread my legs for my little brother."

Harry's proud grin turned into a wince. He sighed and moved himself between Tonks' legs. She opened and closed her knees for him teasingly.

"You have a way with words, Tonks; you know that?" he grumbled.

"It's a gift. Now get down there and show Big Sis how much you love her."

He gave up and laughed. There was no end to Tonks' playfulness. He gripped her knees firmly and spread them apart, then leaned down to examine her pussy.

Aside from her hairy pink lightning bolt, she was bare. Her lips protruded from a prominent pelvic bone, and he did not need to spread them to access her clit, which was pink with arousal and protruding from them clearly.

He rubbed his index finger teasingly up and down the swollen tissue, and she writhed her hips in response. He flicked it gently with his finger tip, and smiled when she flinched.

"Less teasing, more pleasing," Tonks whined.

"You got it, Big Sis," Harry grinned, and buried his face in her snatch.

He rubbed his nose gleefully around on her clit, smiling as she moaned, then leaned forward to take it in his mouth. He sucked on it very gently, as if it were a nipple, and Tonks bucked her hips in encouragement.

"Good God," she gasped, and thrust her hips upwards, straight off the bed and into Harry's face. He laughed at her enthusiasm, and reached underneath her to support her arse. He grabbed twin handfuls and squeezed, then rubbed his nose across her clit again. Tonks sighed loudly and grabbed both sides of the pillow, pulling them hard over her ears.

Harry opened his mouth and engulfed her entire pussy in a wet kiss, parting and exploring her folds with his tongue. He was intoxicated by the taste and scent of her arousal, and the awareness of how much he was pleasing her made his cock tingle in anticipation. He let his tongue play along her soaked folds for a few seconds, then took her clit in his mouth again, sucking on it tenderly.

He was momentarily shocked when he felt it pulse against his tongue, and when he continued suckling her he was sure that it had doubled in size. He suspected Tonks was morphing her clit to make it easier for him to pleasure her. Whatever the case, he happily complied.

He sucked her clit greedily, slowly increasing the suction until her breath came in shallow gasps.

"Don't stop or I'll kill you," Tonks panted, and pushed her hips more firmly into his face. He was starting to lose feeling in his hands as he now supported much of her weight.

Sensing her desperation, he withdrew for a split second and then pressed down hard on her clit with his tongue, mashing it into her lips.

Tonks made a high-pitched, keening sound and bucked her hips against his face. Her clit throbbed against the pressure of his tongue. She tightened her thighs around his head and panted as her orgasm arrived. Harry watched her hair alternate between pink and purple as she came, and he knew for certain that he needed to invest in a pensieve.

She spasmed for almost twenty seconds, then collapsed as her hips fell back to the bed, nearly trapping his hands underneath her.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled contentedly. "Well, that was worth the price of admission."

Harry crawled forward and lay down next to her, licking her juices from his lips. "It's a gift," he smirked, and Tonks chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"Just give me a minute, and then we can finish the ritual," she smiled, her face still flushed.

"Take all the time you need," he grinned, caressing her hip and flanks with a hand.

They maintained eye contact for a while, neither saying a word, and Harry was surprised by the intimacy of the moment.

"This is less awkward than I thought it might be," Tonks said softly after awhile.

He gave a one-shoulder shrug as he leaned on his elbow. "I'm sorry it's awkward at all. Thank you for doing this for me."

"What are friends for?" she smiled, running a hand through his hair. "It's not as if I'm really making a sacrifice…plus you're pretty easy on the eyes for such a scrawny little guy."

Harry narrowed his eyes and poked her in the nipple with his finger. "Yes, well, you're not so bad either for such a decrepit old woman. I may or may not have always watched closely when you did your stretching exercises."

She laughed at his confession. "Oh, Harry; don't ever change."

He gave her his most charming grin. "So do I get to see the real you now?"

Tonks returned his grin, shaking her head at his persistence. "I suppose you've earned it. It's not the big deal you think it is, but still—it stays between you and me, alright?"

"I promise," Harry said earnestly, and watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated. His heart beat faster and he held his breath, as if some momentous revelation were at hand.

Tonks' pixie-like features slowly morphed into her 'real' appearance. Her spiky pink hair became long and black; her skin became perceptibly darker, and her nose elongated slightly.

Harry leaned back to take in her whole body, and noticed that her hips widened a little and her breasts became larger. The pink hair between her legs became black, and her nipples too became larger and darker. Her abs and legs looked just as toned as they did in her preferred form.

She lay completely still in her reclining position, giving him the chance to take stock of the changes. His gaze moved up and down her body fervently, as if trying to memorize her appearance. She was recognizable to him as Tonks, although she did look markedly different with long black hair.

"Well?" she asked after he had perused her several times.

"You…you're a very pretty, very normal girl. I don't get it. What was the big mystery?"

Tonks grinned slyly. "There isn't one. That's the mystery. I look like any old member of the Black family, but it doesn't fit my personality. So I changed my hair and lightened my skin, and made a few subtle changes here and there."

"Huh," Harry mused. "I was expecting you to look radically different. You look like Tonks with black hair and a tan."

"I am Tonks, you dimwit," she smiled, and poked him in the chest.

"You know what I mean…Why do you shrink your breasts, though? Those are quite nice."

She shrugged. "I'm an Auror. Big boobs just get in the way."

"Are you, er, going to stay like this?" he asked curiously, knowing that the time to complete the ritual was upon them.

"I suppose I should, just to be safe."

Harry looked into her eyes once again, and felt a strong urge to kiss her. The secret they now shared cemented their friendship more firmly than ever.

He leaned forward and kissed her hesitantly, and relaxed when she responded favorably. It was somehow more intimate than anything they had just shared. He pulled her body a little closer and deepened the kiss. She gave him entrance to her mouth, and their tongues played softly together.

He ran his hand up and down her sides, then gently kneaded her breast. It was slightly fuller than it had been, and Tonks moaned into his mouth as he caressed it.

Her hand reached down between his legs and grabbed his cock, and Harry shifted to give her better access. She began stroking him gently as they continued their soft, sensual kiss.

Harry's hand roamed down her body and came to rest between her legs, and Tonks opened her thigh to grant him access. His palm rested on the small black tuft of hair as he swirled his middle finger in small circles around her inner lips. He could feel her heat and dampness returning, and his own arousal began to beg for release once again.

He plunged a single finger into her wetness, and she sighed in his mouth. He put a second finger inside her, and she thrust her tongue forcefully against his. They continued caressing each other, their urgency growing, until Tonks finally broke the kiss.

"I'm ready for you, Harry," she whispered.

"How do you, er, want to do this?" he asked.

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then rolled onto her back. She spread her legs wide and pulled her knees back almost to her ears.

Harry took one look at that position and became harder than a rock. He crawled in front of her and stopped for a moment to admire the view.

"Merlin, Tonks," he whispered, staring down at her pink lips, which were spread and waiting for him. He could see the wetness glistening within her pussy, some of it leaking out to shine along the edges of her arse.

"Come and get it, Harry," she purred. "No need to be gentle."

He leaned down and climbed eagerly atop her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a wet, lusty kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as he placed himself at her entrance and rubbed softly against her, seeking the right angle.

When he found it, he pushed in hard, and Tonks gasped into his mouth as he filled her. Harry groaned at the tightness and heat and moved his hips in a small circle, savoring the sensation of being sheathed completely within her. She clenched her walls around him hard, and he wondered if she was adjusting her pussy to fit his dimensions.

He withdrew slowly and then began pumping in and out of her in long, slow strokes. Tonks kissed him fiercely, grunting softly when he pushed deep within her.

"Faster, Harry," she whispered, and her hands moved to the top of his arse as she closed her eyes and gave into the moment.

Harry adjusted his angle of entry so that he could push down with his hips, then began fucking her in earnest. He drove into her roughly, his pace increasing as his thighs slapped her arse from the momentum.

Over the next few minutes he developed a rhythm, every so often alternating his rough strokes with slow, sensual thrusts. When he wasn't kissing her, he watched her face closely, enthralled by the effect his actions were having on her.

"Yes," Tonks moaned loudly, and began pulling his arse toward her when he buried himself. "Harder."

Harry was starting to sweat with exertion, but he was determined to make Tonks scream in pleasure. Her position beneath him, spread-eagled with her legs pinned near her ears, awakened something primal within him. Fleur had demanded similar treatment from him after their ritual, but he had been so overpowered by her allure that he barely remembered the experience. He intended to savor every second of this one.

Not worried about hurting her thanks her to skills, he began pounding her in a frenzy of lust, until her arousal was leaking out of her pussy and dripping down her arse onto the bedspread. She moaned as if in pain and pulled her knees apart with her hands, spreading even wider for him as he buried himself inside her again and again. His own orgasm built relentlessly, and he knew he couldn't take such a pace much longer.

"Gods…Yes…Almost there," Tonks panted, and suddenly gripped him with her walls so tightly that he knew for certain that she was morphing. She held him so firmly that he could barely move, and the delicious pressure nearly sent him over the edge. It felt like his cock was trapped in an oven of softness and heat.

"I can't last much longer if you do that," he whined, his eyes shut as he desperately tried to hold off his orgasm.

"Don't care…Fuck me," Tonks whispered, and began rubbing her clit vigorously.

Harry pulled out slowly, shocked at the effort required. She let out a keening whine as he did. When he was finally out far enough, he drove in as hard as he could with his hips, knowing he was about to pass the point of no return.

She was slick with lubrication, but so overwhelmingly tight that it hardly mattered. Harry lost control just as Tonks cried out and grabbed her engorged clit between her fingers. She panted as her walls began spasming around his cock, its contractions gripping him with unnatural pressure.

He gasped and shuddered as his second orgasm of the night tore through him. Her sheath gripped him so tightly that he could not move, but he panted in time with the bursts of cum that pulsed from his cock. His own spasms warred with Tonks' in a contest to occupy the same space in one body. The pressure was so intense that his orgasm seemed to last forever.

As his cock finally stopped pulsing inside her, the rune on his belly lit up and he hissed in pain. Tonks too cried out as she felt it. She gripped his ribs with her thighs in what felt to Harry like an attempt to crush him.

Time seemed to stop for several seconds as both held their breath, and then they collapsed onto one another in a sweaty, exhausted heap. Harry lay on top of her, still inside her and his full weight pinning her to the bed. Tonks didn't seem to care.

At long last he recovered the strength to push himself onto his elbows, and he looked into her face with concern. Her eyes were shut, and he could see her pulse thumping wildly in her neck as she breathed raggedly. Her long, black hair seemed to be shifting through all the colors of the rainbow in a rapid lightshow. Her face was flushed and sweating profusely.

"Tonks?" he whispered hoarsely, his own head swimming from the release of his magic.

She seemed unable to hear him.

"Tonks?"

"Shut up," she whispered. "This is amazing."

He continued to stare into her face for another thirty seconds. Her eyes remained tightly shut, and she seemed lost in some personal bliss. Her hair slowly stopped shifting between colors and returned to her natural black.

She finally breathed in and then exhaled deeply, relaxing her hold on his ribs. "Oy, get off, Harry; you're crushing me."

He snorted and raised himself off her, his cock only now able to pull free. He sat back on his haunches and grinned as his head began swimming even more violently.

"Oh, wow," he breathed, and grabbed the bedspread to maintain his balance. "I feel like I'm drunk off my arse."

Tonks tilted her head at him as she sat up, amused by the goofy look on his face and his dilated pupils.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better," he giggled. "Your hair was freaking out a second ago."

"I don't doubt it," she sighed, and was overcome by a huge yawn. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I can't even begin to describe it."

Harry grinned at her, swaying lightly. "You're not going to jump me and demand more sex?"

Tonks yawned widely again and rolled over onto her side. "Must have been a veela thing," she murmured. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

Harry too felt exhausted, but not to the point of collapse that she was showing. "Go ahead and sleep, Tonks. I'll get Pomfrey to check on you, just in case," he said, petting her calves as if she were a cat.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, her breathing already becoming deep and rhythmic.

"Another satisfied customer," he murmured softly to himself, then giggled at his own words. His sense of exhilaration and giddiness seemed to be growing rather than diminishing.

He stepped cautiously off the bed and looked back at Tonks.

"I'll go get Pomfwey—Pomfrey, I mean," he grinned, swaying drunkenly. "You just rest."

Harry turned and stumbled out the door of the Room of Requirement, oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked and still had a huge erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTE: Well, whadja think? That was an insanely fun chapter to write. Parvati's turn is next, but Tonks certainly won't be exiting the story. I'm anticipating about 9 or 10 chapters, so there's plenty more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5:

The next morning found a nude Harry Potter leaning abashedly against a hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over his body. She had a scowl on her face that matched her mood perfectly.

"Er, would it help if I said I was sorry again?" Harry offered hesitantly.

"No, it wouldn't, Mr. Potter, but I appreciate the thought. I suppose I should have monitored your post-ritual condition more closely, so last night's disaster is as much my fault as yours."

Harry nodded sheepishly. The previous evening he had stumbled out of the Room of Requirement in a state of magical inebriation, unaware that he was stark naked, and made his way to the hospital wing.

The catcalls and gasps from the portraits along the way should have tipped him off, but so disoriented was he by the ritual that he did not hear the uproar on the corridor walls. The portraits hadn't seen so much excitement since a naked Sirius Black was chased through Hogwarts' corridors by a pair of twins from Hufflepuff.

It hadn't taken long for every portrait on the way to the hospital wing to be crowded with scandalized painted figures.

Harry had stumbled through the infirmary doors and bellowed Madam Pomfrey's name, focused only on procuring some medical attention for Tonks. He had been greeted by three slack jaws and then a high-pitched squeal.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were gathered around first-year Gryffindor Mandy Monroe, who needed treatment for a scraped knee. The gobsmacked trio was treated to a nude Harry Potter swaying and weaving like a lunatic, his erect penis bobbing as he moved. Unfortunately this was the same young girl whom Tonks had traumatized earlier in the evening.

Before McGonagall or Pomfrey could stutter out a response, Mandy had hexed the lurching Harry with the only offensive spell she knew, then run screaming from the room in terror.

Shocked when his penis suddenly developed painful boils, he had squealed in an unmanly fashion and collapsed to the floor, the world's most powerful wizard dropped by an 11-year-old.

McGonagall and Pomfrey had been less than pleased with him.

After a night spent in involuntary incarceration in the hospital wing, the mediwitch was now examining his manhood and evaluating the effectiveness of the latest ritual.

"It appears that the last of the boils is gone, Mr. Potter, although there may be some residual soreness for a few more hours. You're lucky that Miss Monroe doesn't know any stronger spells. I do suggest that you steer clear of her today."

"Right…are you sure we can't just obliviate her?" Harry muttered.

"She is 11, Mr. Potter. Obliviation is a serious matter. I will not risk mental damage to a young girl to spare you some embarrassment. You should be grateful that she's not more traumatized than she is."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. He had already heard this lecture three times from Professor McGonagall. The stern old witch had been incensed by the necessity of explaining Harry's behavior to the young girl. McGonagall had given her a full-scale lecture on sexual intercourse, after which the poor girl had needed a calming draught and a teddy bear to fall asleep.

"Did she at least agree not to say anything to anyone?"

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him. "She did. I'm not sure anyone would believe her anyway. I don't believe the Prophet will catch wind of this, if that's what you're worried about."

Harry winced at her tone, and wondered if he would ever be able to look McGonagall or Mandy Monroe in the eye again.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. How was I supposed to know the ritual would make me lose my head like that?"

"Yes, well, its effects seem to be somewhat unpredictable, even if harmless. I think it wise for me to stand guard outside the Room of Requirement from now on. We don't want a repeat of last night."

After Pomfrey finished her examination, she instructed him to put his clothes back again while she retrieved the red jewel from her office.

"Just like before, Mr. Potter. Let's see how much your core has changed."

Harry grasped the jewel and watched in anticipation as she waved her wand over it.

"Still over 7000," she muttered, shaking her head. "Your core is shrinking, but is becoming a little more unstable with each ritual. At some point it may become necessary to take a day of rest."

He nodded. "That's fine with me. Are the girls alright? Does that mean they each gained over 1000, erm, whats-its?" he asked, still bewildered over what 1000 units of magic might mean.

"Well, that information is somewhat personal, but I can tell you that their health is fine, even if their magic is somewhat unpredictable for most of the day following the ritual. They haven't gained 1000 points; some of it is lost in translation, as it were."

Pomfrey leaned in to whisper to him conspiratorially. "You didn't hear it from me," she grinned, "but Miss Tonks may have nearly burnt down her guest room this morning when she tried to light a fire in her fireplace."

Harry smirked, thankful for the information. "Why was she trying to light a fire in July?"

"Merlin only knows," the healer smiled. "But it's a good thing that one of the house elves was keeping an eye on her. I'm forcing her to remain in the castle today, just in case. She's likely to cause mayhem if she reports for duty."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several hours later, a small group consisting of Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Tonks was seated on the grass near the lakeshore. They were partaking in a leisurely picnic by the lake, as none of them had anything better to do. Madam Pomfrey had indeed insisted that Tonks refrain from Auror duty, so she was spending the day with Harry and his friends.

A selection of fruits, cheeses, breads, and sliced meats lay scattered around them.

"Would you pass the wine bottle please, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He had to stretch to hand it to her, and he couldn't avoid a small grimace as he did so. Despite being healed from his case of boils, the discomfort in his groin was not completely gone.

"I saw that," Parvati snickered. "You better be healed by tonight, or I'm going to unleash hell on that little girl, Gryffindor or no."

"Not her fault, I guess," Harry sighed, "but she certainly didn't hold anything back…at least I didn't try to burn the castle down," he added, looking sideways at Tonks.

Tonks glared and hit him in the face with a grape. "I was cold, alright?"

"So did Tonks live up to her name last night, Harry?" Parvati asked innocently, spreading a liberal amount of gooey brie across a cracker.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. 'Nymphadora.' It means—,"

"Oy!" Tonks interrupted. "You better not finish that sentence, princess, unless you want me to transfigure you into a squid and toss you in the lake."

"You wouldn't dare," Parvati smiled, chewing a mouthful of cheese and cracker. "Harry would protect me, wouldn't you, Harry?"

Harry looked between the two girls and shrugged. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Coward," Parvati chided. "I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. Your name is quite beautiful, Tonks. At least people don't butcher it all the time."

"What do you mean?" the metamorph inquired, unsure whether she was about to be teased.

"My name. It's 'Parvati,' but people call me 'Pavarti' half the time. It annoys the hell out of me."

"I don't see the difference," Tonks grinned, earning a scowl.

"One is a goddess," Parvati retorted, "the other sounds remarkably like a cheese. I am not a cheese."

Tonks levitated a ball of sticky mozzarella from a plate and banished it at her, where it splattered against her forehead. Parvati's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hey!" she cried, wiping the remains of the cheese from her face.

The other three snickered at her indignation, and Tonks smiled at her. "Never reveal your weaknesses to your enemies, luv. Now I know how to get under your skin."

Parvati lazily tossed a tomato at Tonks. "Yes, and it's so hard to get under yours, Nymphadora."

Tonks arched an eyebrow and observed her coolly.

"Let's not forget that I can parade naked through Diagon Alley in your body anytime I want."

Parvati smiled innocently. "I'll just tell everyone it was Padma. One of the benefits of being a twin."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, and I'm sure people would believe it likely for Padma to walk around stark naked in public. She's more buttoned-down than I am."

"Then I'll claim polyjuice," Parvati shrugged. "It's not like I would do it either."

"I forgot you had a twin," Tonks mused. "Why don't you owl her and ask her to join Harry's little harem? You two could double-team him and give him a memory for his pensieve collection."

Harry, who had been listening to the byplay in bemusement, perked up his ears at this question. Inwardly he was astonished that he was a party to a casual conversation about sex with three girls; just weeks ago it would have been unimaginable to him. Now that the subject had been brought up, the thought of Padma joining their group was not an unpleasant one.

Parvati noticed his expression and snorted. "Not bloody likely. She's a prude. She would probably insist that Harry shag her while she's fully clothed."

"So you two have never shared a boy?" Tonks asked, sounding genuinely curious. "I would have thought that was a given."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Not all of us are as kinky as you are, you know. The idea of being naked with Padma in bed…no thanks," she shivered.

"Awww, I bet Harry approves of the idea. Harry-kins, both Patils at the same time—sexy or not?"

"Er, I don't think I would protest too much," Harry grinned at Parvati.

Parvati snorted indelicately. "Right. And I bet you think we take turns pleasuring each other when we're at home. Well, you're right—and it's just as hot as when Fred and George Weasley suck each other's cocks. That's sexy, right?"

All three girls burst out laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face. He closed his eyes and shook his head to shoo the image away.

"That's…that's just not right. I concede defeat. No more mention of Padma."

"Too right," Parvati smirked.

"Where's the other girl, then? Luna, wasn't it?" Tonks inquired, munching absently on the miniature tomato Parvati had tossed at her. "She doesn't enjoy our company?"

"I invited her this morning," Hermione replied, "but she's busy helping her father with their paper. Something about an article on the mysterious blue-bearded bazoo," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

She ignored the giggle from Parvati and the incredulous look from Tonks.

"I have to warn you, Harry; she's been doing 'research' into what males finding sexually attractive for her portion of the ritual. I told her to just be herself, but she insists. Merlin only knows what she'll discover."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her, Hermione," Harry grinned. "It can't go too wrong, can it?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What do you suppose she'll do if she decides your naughty bits are infested with wrackspurts?"

"Point taken," Harry frowned, and Parvati giggled with mirth.

"Melvin," she coughed loudly, and Hermione glared at her.

"One time! One bloody time, she's right, and now we have to believe in blubbering, camel-toed flapdoodles!" she replied indignantly, her face heating up as everyone but Tonks burst out laughing.

"Who the bloody hell is Melvin?" she asked in confusion.

"Hermione's mortal enemy," Harry replied, unable to resist laughing at his best friend. "He's a crumple-horned snorkack that Luna brought back from Norway last summer. Now Hermione has to bite her tongue whenever Luna brings up one of her fantastic creatures."

Tonks just looked between the teens and shrugged, unaware of the joke's context.

Harry grinned at Hermione as she glared at him and muttered under her breath. He thought he heard a threat toward Melvin's health in there, but he knew she wasn't serious. He was secretly pleased, in fact, that Hermione was growing more comfortable with being teased. She seemed at ease around Parvati and Tonks, and had bonded with Parvati more in the past few days than she had in the past seven years. Sleeping with Harry seemed to be the catalyst necessary to bring them together. It was a matter in which Hermione had no practical experience, and Parvati was relishing the role of teacher for once.

Harry's eyes roamed from Hermione to Parvati, and he was a little unnerved to see her watching him intently.

"So Tonks," she said loudly, still looking at Harry, "is there anything I need to know to show Harry a good time tonight? Did you teach him any new skills?"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know."

"Quiet, Harry-kins, this is girl talk," Tonks informed him. "You'll just have to learn for yourself, princess, but I do suggest that you ask him to show you his 'disappearing finger' trick. It's a fantastic piece of magic."

Hermione and Harry both groaned at the terrible pun, but Tonks didn't seem to mind. It earned another giggle from Parvati.

"Did you give him a preview of what I have to offer?" she inquired.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

Parvati's retort was cut off by a sudden splash in the water near their picnic site, followed by droplets of water raining down on what was left of their food.

The group turned as one to see the giant squid lounging in the shallows by the shore, seemingly wanting to take part in the picnic.

"Ooooh, I think he wants to be part of your harem too, Harry," Tonks cooed.

Harry gave her a disgusted grimace. "Yeah. I'm sure he'd rather that than what's left of our food."

"Don't hurt his feelings, Harry-kins. I bet old squiddie there is quite the lover. Just imagine. Eight big arms, ready to pleasure every orifice."

She tossed left-over pieces of bread at the squid, who snatched them deftly out of the air with his tentacles. She looked around when she noticed the silence, and found everyone staring at her.

"Tonks," ventured Hermione, "that's just gross."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Parvati and Harry walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement, following the lead of Chatterjee and Pomfrey. She kept squeezing his hand and grinning at him in anticipation, and Harry was starting to get anxious about what she had planned.

Having slept with two older women in the past two days, he now felt more comfortable performing the ritual with someone his own age. But Parvati's advantage of experience still made him a little nervous.

When they arrived in the room, the first thing he noticed was the assortment of small bottles and towels lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave him a huge smile.

"Just be patient. You'll see."

He watched without shame as Parvati disrobed and Chatterjee drew the rune on her belly. When she was finished, she stared at Parvati's bare mound for a moment and then barked something loudly in what Harry assumed was Hindi.

Parvati seemed taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered her composure and responded in kind. The old woman shook her head and tutted while she applied the rune to Harry's belly. Harry looked at Parvati with some concern.

"Er, is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Harry," she replied, smirking at the old healer. "Nani Chatterjee is just chiding me for shaving my pubic hair. She believes it's an offense to the gods to not let one's garden grow."

He couldn't resist a little laugh, but he quickly stifled it when Chatterjee glared at him.

"Sorry."

When they had finally finished with the runes and the potions, Harry and Parvati moved to the bed and Pomfrey addressed them.

"I will be just outside the door tonight. We do not want a repeat of nude lunatics running through the castle. Drippy the house-elf will also be watching, though you will not see her. Do not be alarmed, as human sexuality means nothing to her."

"Er, right," Harry muttered, glancing cautiously around the room, wondering if two invisible elven eyes were already watching the proceedings.

When the two healers finally left, he couldn't resist asking about the small bottles and towels on the bed.

"So what's all this then?"

Parvati grinned. "Sensual massage oils. They're designed to, let's say, enhance your arousal."

"Oh. Alright, then. How do we use them?"

"Just lie down, Harry. I'll show you. You're in for a treat tonight."

"On my back?"

"On your stomach first. Don't worry; I'll get to your front soon enough."

Not having any experience with massage, Harry obligingly lay face down on the bed. He turned his head to the side and watched as Parvati grabbed a small purple bottle and poured some of its contents into her hand. She rubbed her hands together until they were slick and oily looking, and then moved to the foot of the bed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise when she grabbed one of his feet and began massaging it firmly. He could immediately feel a sensation of tingling and heat that most definitely came from the oil.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she laughed from the foot of the bed. "It's supposed to feel all warm and tingly. Just wait until I turn you over. You won't know what hit you."

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured, his eyes now closed as he concentrated on the firm ministrations of her hands.

She worked on both feet, then slowly worked her way up his calves to his hamstrings. Harry moaned as she ground her fingers into his flesh, the magic of the oils making his skin feel as if it were being cleansed from within.

When she paused to pour more oil into her hands, he opened an eye and observed her.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

Parvati chuckled. "Are you kidding? This may be my one and only chance to bed you, Harry. I'm going to savor every second of it. And when I can afford a pensieve, I'm going to savor it some more. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Harry moaned as her hands gripped his arse cheeks firmly and began kneading his flesh.

"Why didn't you ever, er, say anything? I mean, are you saying you fancy me?" he asked, a little surprised that he was being so open.

"Well, 'fancy' isn't quite the word I'd use. I didn't really want to be your girlfriend in the middle of a war. You had too many other things to worry about, and I didn't want to distract you."

"Thank you for that," he murmured. "And now?"

She laughed. "And now you've been given a license to shag as many girls as possible. I haven't given it much thought beyond tonight, honestly."

"Mmmmm," Harry moaned as her hands moved up and down his back, massaging the oil into his skin. He wasn't sure how to respond to Parvati's admission, so he just let her continue.

"I suppose it depends on what you want," she mused, pushing firmly into the muscles on his shoulders. "And whether Hermione can be talked into sharing for a little while."

"Huh?"

"You heard me…for now I'm just treating this like a one-time deal."

Harry mused on her words as her slippery hands slid along his arms. He felt utterly relaxed, and it seemed to be loosening his tongue considerably.

"Why does everyone assume I'm with Hermione? We've never dated."

"Harry, you've always been with Hermione," Parvati admonished. "You've been dating for seven years; you just didn't realize it."

"Oh," he responded articulately. "Does she, er, feel that way, then?"

"I think you should probably ask her that question, don't you? The question is how you feel. Imagine your life in five years, or ten. Can you imagine it without Hermione?"

"Well…no, not really," he replied, surprising himself a little with the revelation.

"See," she smirked. "Harry and Hermione. You two are a team, and you always will be. The only question is whether she wants you all to herself…oh, and did I mention that this oil is likely to loosen your tongue? One of its ingredients is used in veritaserum."

Harry laughed lightly and opened an eye to give her a mock-glare. "I knew you were up to something. I feel weirdly light. But shouldn't you have been asking me how I feel about you?"

Parvati stepped back and grinned at him. "I didn't want to take advantage of you too much. But since you brought it up…roll over and keep talking; I'm done with this side.

He obeyed, rolling onto his back, his arousal laying almost flat against his stomach.

She eyed it with anticipation as she rubbed more oil into her hands, then she moved to his feet and began working her way slowly up his legs again.

He watched her work as he thought about how to answer her implicit question. "I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I'm glad you're my friend, and I will always owe you for helping me with this. Beyond that I don't know how I feel, but I'm glad we're, um, getting closer."

"Good answer," Parvati breathed, smiling at the sincerity of his response.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed as her fingers massaged the oil into his thighs, then his torso, then his arms. He noticed that she skipped his midsection entirely, and wondered whether she was intentionally teasing him. The oil seemed to be making him painfully hard.

He opened his eyes when she stopped, and was surprised to find her leaning on her elbows near his face, grinning mischievously.

"Ready for the real treat?" she whispered.

"You bet," he smiled, wondering whether she planned to jump him right then.

Parvati leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and Harry soon found his tongue wrestling forcefully with hers. Her hand grabbed his cock while they kissed, and he exhaled softly as she began stroking him.

When she finally broke the kiss, she leaned back and winked at him.

"Just close your eyes and relax, Harry. You're going to love this."

He exhaled in relief when she moved down the bed and gripped his cock with both hands. She began massaging the slippery oil into his skin, covering every inch of him with glistening slickness. She gently massaged his balls, earning a small flinch from him, then returned to his shaft.

Despite her order to close his eyes, Harry found himself captivated by watching her massage him with her two-handed grip. She twisted his cock gently in her hands, the massaging action made easy by the oil, then rubbed his head gently with the palm of her hand.

It felt like her hands were worshipping him.

"Merlin, that feels good," he moaned, his erection becoming almost unbearable with the added arousal of the massage oil.

"I told you. Just wait," Parvati smirked, and gripped him firmly by the head of his penis. She slid her oily hand all the way down his length, then repeated the motion with her other hand when she reached the bottom.

Slowly but firmly she slid his cock through her oily grasp, using both hands one right after the other. There was not much friction with so much lubrication, but it hardly mattered. His length slid through her fingers easily, and Harry felt as if he were sliding in and out of a very tight, very wet pussy.

"Oh God," he moaned, unconsciously pushing up with his hips against her working hands. The extra arousal provided by the massage oils seemed to increase the sensation in his cock, and it was making short work of him.

He heard her giggle, but now his attention was focused entirely on the warmth and tingling spreading from his groin. He felt his orgasm slowly building, and thought he might cry if she suddenly stopped.

She sensed his building tension, and began stroking him ever more vigorously, her hands so lubricated that they slid down his length without resistance.

"Are you about to cum?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Almost there, please don't stop," Harry moaned, his eyes closed.

Parvati gripped him with both hands at once and began tugging as forcefully as she could through the slick oils. A few strokes was all it took.

He grunted roughly and shot straight up into the air, just as he had on his first night with Parvati and Hermione. His cock pulsed in her hands for what seemed an eternity to him, showering his chest with white stripes of cum and leaving a slowly expanding pool around the base of his cock.

"Wow," she giggled. "That was a lot. I think maybe the oils gave you some extra juice."

Harry sighed in pleasure, deliriously happy, and looked down at his chest. "Merlin, what a mess. And we can't use magic to clean it up."

"Sorry," Parvati smiled sheepishly. "I would have swallowed, but I like to watch your face when you cum. I don't mind the mess."

Harry watched in fascination as she scooped up much of the growing pool of cum at his base on two fingers and then sucked them clean.

"Okay, I'll clean the rest of you later. Now you get to do me," she smiled, and pushed him over to make room for herself on the towel. "Just do the same thing I was doing for you—a nice and easy massage."

Harry complied, but found it hard to lift himself off the bed and stand at first. The massage oil had made his body feel light, invigorated, and weak all at the same time.

He scooped some of the oil into his hands, then returned to Parvati's body. She was lying face down on the bed, her golden skin standing out magnificently against the white of the towel. Harry took a moment to marvel at her body unobserved. She had a fantastic arse, and he had to resist the urge to squeeze it immediately.

He began instead at her feet and worked his way up her legs, slowly massaging the oil into her dark skin. He was surprised at how strong and supple her legs seemed, given that she wasn't prone to exercise. Or at least as far as he knew.

As he worked his way up her body, it occurred to him that he could turn the tables on her. If the massage oil had loosened his tongue, it would likely do the same for her.

"I never thanked you for, erm, educating me the other night," he began. "It proved very helpful with Fleur and Tonks."

"You're welcome," she murmured into the bed. "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

After a few seconds of silence, Harry grew bolder. "So you know that you and Hermione were my first experience. Do you mind if I ask who yours was?"

Parvati moaned as he began gently massaging her arse, then chuckled a little at the question. "Trying to get me to spill my secrets, Harry?"

"Just making conversation," he replied, hoping that his voice didn't sound too eager in its curiosity. He turned his attention to the two wondrously firm mounds of flesh in his hands, wondering just how much she would reveal.

"Right," she smirked. "I'll tell you, but you can't go spreading it about."

"You know I wouldn't," he responded earnestly.

"I know," she sighed, as he continued to massage her arse. "Merlin, that feels good."

After a moment he moved to her lower back and used his thumbs to press into her flesh.

"My first experience was with Lavender," she nearly whispered a moment later. "We've always been close."

Harry's hands stopped moving for a moment, slightly shocked at her answer.

"Really? Do you, er, like girls then, too?"

Parvati smiled at his question. "You like the idea? I wouldn't say I'm bisexual, exactly. Lavender is the only girl I've been with, and we stopped playing around when she started dating seriously. The idea doesn't disgust me, though."

"Oh," he replied, unsure how to inquire further about the subject. The idea certainly didn't disgust him either. "And guys?" he braved, wondering if his curiosity was going to earn him another reprimand.

"There have been three," she said after a few seconds, "and Ian Chambers was the only one from Hogwarts. He was a seventh year when we were fifth years."

"I remember him. Ravenclaw. I didn't realize you two dated."

"You didn't realize a lot of things in fifth year, Harry," she laughed, and rolled over onto her back. "Now the front."

Harry poured more oil into his hands and began at her toes again, slowly but surely moving his way up her legs. The softness of her flesh was so sensual and so alluring that his erection had returned in full force. He resisted the urge to hurry through the process.

When he reached the bare mound between her legs, he massaged it gently with both hands, barely brushing her clit, but did not go lower.

"Tease," Parvati whined.

"Just returning the favor," he grinned, and worked his hands across her abdomen. Her stomach was soft but supple, and there were tiny, nearly invisible hairs below her belly button that he found incredibly erotic.

As his slick hands wandered across her body, it struck him for the first time how beautiful the female body was, and he wondered in astonishment how it had escaped his attention for so many years.

He wondered if this was one of the reasons that Dumbledore had kept him so sheltered as a child. If he had been inclined to take advantage of his fame, he certainly could have bedded half the girls in Hogwarts by now.

When he reached her breasts, he massaged both of them delicately in his hands, impressed by the hardness of her nipples as they brushed across his palms. Her nipples were longer and harder than the other girls', though not quite as pronounced as Cho's.

He focused all of his attention on them, and Parvati's right hand fell to the side and squeezed his cock lightly.

"Play time's over," she whispered, and rolled over to make room for him. She patted the space beside her and threw the towel onto the floor.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish up."

"You're about to; now come on."

Harry joined her on the bed, and she wasted no time in enveloping his mouth with a lusty kiss. She squealed a little in surprise when he pulled her slick body on top of his and deepened the kiss.

She was now lying directly on top of him, her full weight resting on his body. They kissed passionately until both needed air, and Parvati withdrew ever so slightly.

She nuzzled her nose playfully against his and smiled.

"In a hurry now, are we?"

He shrugged and grinned at her, his hands playing along the glistening slickness of her sides. Their bodies were both so slippery with oil that it felt like she could easily slide right off him.

"I want to do something else first, if it's alright?" she whispered, and Harry was a little surprised at the hesitation in her voice.

"Anything you want," he agreed, wondering what new pleasure he was about to experience.

"I want this," Parvati smirked, and rotated her slick body swiftly around, so that his cock was in her face and her arse was facing his direction. She spread her legs and slid down his oily body, until her pussy was directly in front of his nose.

It didn't take Harry long to realize what was being asked of him. Parvati had already taken his head in her mouth, and was playfully teasing it with her tongue.

"Well this looks like fun," he muttered to himself, and took a moment to examine her pussy from close up.

Her clit was swollen, already standing out from its hood, and her inner lips were parted to give him easy access. The dark brown, almost wrinkled texture of her labia contrasted with the pink, wet tissue that was glistening within. Harry inhaled deeply of her aroma and then placed both hands on her arse and pulled her closer.

She stopped licking for a moment and moaned audibly as he buried his nose in her pussy. Her lips parted for him, and soon he was engulfed completely within her wetness. His tongue darted out to tease her clit, and she exhaled sharply at his efforts.

Harry continued nuzzling her pussy with his nose, utterly intoxicated by her scent, her juices mixing with the massage oil and smearing his face. His tongue played gently with her clit while he massaged her arse cheeks with both hands, and soon Parvati was quivering above him.

She had stopped sucking him to focus on what he was doing to her body, but he barely noticed. She leaned back against him, putting more of her weight against his face, her eyes shut in pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," she whimpered, and Harry redoubled his efforts to drive her wild.

When she began breathing raggedly, he knew she was close. He withdrew his nose from her and plunged his tongue as far as he could into her wetness, moving his thumb to press gently on her clit.

"Don't…stop…th-that's it…" Parvati moaned, and Harry could feel the contractions of her pussy against his tongue.

He loved the sound of her little pants as she came, knowing that he was responsible for giving her such pleasure.

When her climax was finished, he pulled away gently and she rested her face against his cock.

"I can handle more if you're up for it," she said softly, and Harry snorted lightly at her.

He returned to his former position, lapping up the wetness that was oozing slowly out of her pussy. This time she attacked his cock with vigor, and he groaned as he felt her lips swallow half his length.

She began stroking him roughly with one hand while her lips suctioned his head, and Harry gripped her arse firmly and did his best to return the favor.

He felt like he would like to die in such a position: aged 127, with his tongue pleasuring his lover and her mouth wrapped around his cock. The weight of Parvati's body on his was so delicious that his senses threatened to overload.

She too seemed to be overwhelmed, and he thought it likely that the massage oils were enhancing her arousal as well. It wasn't long before her legs were quivering against him again and she was gasping for air as she licked him.

"Oh…don't stop," she moaned, and Harry felt her contractions against his tongue yet again, barely two minutes since her previous orgasm.

Her spasms spurred on his own arousal, and Harry could feel his own orgasm starting to build. Parvati seemed to sense it, and began stroking furiously as her mouth engulfed his head.

There was no holding back now.

"I'm about to cum," he warned her, but she only sucked more vigorously.

Harry panted loudly as his orgasm overcame him. His hips bucked slightly as his cock unloaded into her mouth. He could feel her swallowing furiously to contain his bursts, and he felt no little pride that he was making her work for it.

She didn't stop sucking until there was no more for him to give.

He sighed again in pleasure, and she turned around and seated herself on his hips. Her Cheshire grin had returned, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"What?"

Parvati didn't respond. Instead she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. A small pool of Harry's cum rested in the center of her tongue, and he watched in astonishment as she pulled it back in and swallowed.

"Yummy," she said, and then shocked him even more by leaning forward and kissing him forcefully on the lips. At first he rejected her attempts, feeling slightly disgusted by the idea of kissing her after what she had just done, but when she persisted, he hesitantly opened his mouth and returned her kiss.

Her tongue played with his for a few seconds, and then she seemed to wipe her tongue across his, as if marking him. She was smirking when she pulled away.

"See? It's not so bad."

Harry met her eyes, unsure what he should be feeling at this point, but not nearly as disgusted as he thought he might be. Tasting himself on her tongue was not exactly an erotic experience for him, but she seemed to be aroused by it.

"You're a kinky little witch," he observed.

Parvati smiled deviously at him. "Not half as kinky as Tonks, I bet. I'm sure she did some…interesting things for you."

Harry snorted as she lay down next to him with her head on the same pillow. She rested her hand on his abdomen, which was slick from both the massage oils and their own fluids.

"Are you asking me to kiss and tell, Parvati? You've got quite a fascination with Tonks, it seems."

"In your dreams," she laughed, and slapped his chest playfully. "I'm just curious, is all."

"My lips are sealed," he smiled, "but I will tell you that I didn't have sex with you last night. I assume that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking anything in particular," she shrugged, "but it's good to know you haven't been inside me without my knowledge…so to speak."

She glanced down as they talked, and noted that his cock wasn't fully erect. It was neither flaccid nor hard, but somewhere in between. It was the first time she had seen it in such a state.

"Hey! Your little guy is taking a rest," she exclaimed. "The rituals must be working."

"Please don't refer to him as 'little,'" Harry grimaced. "He does have feelings, you know."

"Aw, I didn't mean to upset him," Parvati teased. "Does he want to come out and play some more?"

"I'm sure if you gave him the proper incentive," he smirked, growing more comfortable with flirting every passing day.

"Hmmm, I'll try and think of something," she grinned, and leaned in to kiss him. He opened his mouth for her, and their tongues wrestled gently as her hand trailed down his stomach to his cock.

He sighed softly into her mouth as she rubbed her slick palm up and down and across his length, then cupped his balls gently with her hand.

Harry deepened the kiss and ran a hand through her long black hair, gripping it forcefully near her scalp as she rubbed him. Despite the effects of the ritual, it took less than two minutes for him to be ready again.

Parvati broke the kiss to glance down at his erection, then looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I want you to fuck me so bad right now," she whispered, teasing his cock gently with one finger. "Are you ready?"

"Merlin, yes," he whispered. "What's your favorite, erm…"

"Position? I'm rather fond of doggie-style, if that's alright with you."

Harry nodded agreeably, not knowing exactly how to proceed but having a pretty good idea. He rose to his knees and moved behind her as she faced the front of the bed and got on all fours.

"C'mon, Harry, let me have it," she teased, and spread her legs wide for him.

The position she was in fuelled his own lust immeasurably. Her dark pussy lips were spread wide, but he could see the pinkness of her walls waiting for him in invitation.

He rubbed his cock gingerly across her wetness, seeking entrance, and she wriggled her arse helpfully, trying to guide him in.

He felt his head slip in, then Parvati got down onto her elbows and the rest of him slipped in easily. She was astonishingly wet, and the thought of her arousal increased his own.

Harry knew instantly that this was destined to be one of his favorite sexual positions. The union felt natural, and it gave him a wonderful view of what was happening below him. The sight of himself buried fully within her, her back arched and her arse against his hips made him growl in anticipation.

He gripped both arse cheeks in his hands and withdrew himself from her slowly, savoring the sensation. He watched in awe as the soft skin around her pussy pulled away with him, almost as if he were plunging her depths.

He drove in as far as he could, sensing that he was almost bottoming out within her, and Parvati grunted in appreciation.

"That's it, Harry," she panted. "Fuck me."

He knew she wanted him to fuck her roughly, but he felt the need to move slowly and sensually within her. Something about the position they were in, with Parvati bent over and the skin on her back glistening with moisture, made him want to freeze this moment forever in his mind's eye.

He watched his cock ease out of her slowly again, again fascinated as her pussy lips gripped him and pulled away from her, as if not wanting to let him go.

"Please, Harry," she gasped, and Harry finally decided to oblige her.

He gripped her tightly around the hips and began thrusting into her at a more rapid pace, the motion aided by her lubrication and the slickness of both their bodies. The slapping sound made when their bodies met was punctuated by the soft grunts she made when he filled her.

"Oh, Merlin, y-yes," Parvati moaned, her voice trembling, and buried her face in the pillow. She reached beneath herself and began working her clit as Harry pounded her.

He wasn't sure why he did it, really, but on his next thrust he spanked her hard on the arse as he drove into her, and the effect was instantaneous.

"Agghh," she cried out loudly, and Harry felt her walls clench tightly around him.

He did it again a few seconds later, and Parvati nearly screamed into the pillow.

"Unnhhh….again!"

He spanked her one last time, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped and rubbed her clit feverishly as she came, her pussy contracting tightly around his cock. He pumped in and out of her slowly, letting her savor the feeling.

When she was finally done, he paused, wondering how much time she would need to recover. He was a little surprised at his stamina, given how aroused he was, but chalked it up to the position and the fact that he was gaining experience.

Parvati lay completely still, her head against the pillow and Harry still sheathed within her. The only sound was her heavy breathing as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Don't stop," she finally whispered after thirty seconds, "I can go for more."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Apparently she could keep going as long as he was able.

He gripped her hips again and began thrusting, only this time she pushed back against him with her weight, their thrusts meeting forcefully.

She began teasing her clit again, and Harry wondered if he could make her cum again before his orgasm arrived. It felt a little like a contest. Just how many orgasms could he give her before he came and finished the ritual?

Twenty minutes later it was clear that the answer would be three. Parvati reached orgasm very easily, and Harry spanked her arse without mercy each time she came. The spanking sent her into paroxysms of ecstasy, and by the end she was shouting her approval to the entire room.

The third time she moaned pitifully and cried out his name as she came, and the pulsing of her walls against him finally drove him over the edge.

"Oh God, here it comes," Harry groaned. He buried himself in her as hard as he could.

Parvati gave out one continuous moan as they came together. His cock pulsed endlessly inside her, filling her with his cum, and her whole body shivered at the feeling.

No sooner had he finished spurting than the usual sensation of burning radiated out from the rune on his belly. He managed not to cry out, but gripped Parvati's arse firmly to steady himself.

She screamed into the pillow as her rune burned, her whole body electrified for the ten seconds that it lasted. She stopped screaming and panted in exhaustion when it finally stopped burning.

Harry panted heavily and stared down at her heaving back, trying to resist the urge to collapse. His body felt absurdly heavy, but he was using her weight to balance himself. His head swam with the release of so much of his magic, and he was suddenly aware that he was sweating profusely.

"Oh, merciful Merlin," Parvati moaned into the pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"That was…bloody hell," she whispered. "I feel like I could challenge the Headmaster to a duel if I weren't so tired."

He chuckled above her as he slowly regained his equilibrium. "Probably not a good idea. Madam Pomfrey might toss me in Azkaban if something else goes wrong."

"Merlin, that was amazing," Parvati sighed. She pushed herself off him so she could lie down on the bed. "I'm so glad you had this little problem."

"Yes, well it might have killed me, apparently, but I'm not complaining right now either."

"You're not feeling drunk again?"

Harry shrugged. "I feel…light, but not out of my mind like last night."

"Good." She smiled and patted the space next to her. "Then we can just lie here for awhile."

He lay down next to her and his ran fingers through her hair, but he stopped abruptly when the door to the Room of Requirement burst open to admit Madam Pomfrey.

Parvati squeaked and grabbed the edge of a sheet to cover herself, but Harry just glared at the mediwitch.

"I'm afraid there will be no cuddling on my watch," she said brusquely. "Please get dressed so I can examine you in the hospital wing, and then you can lie in each other's arms for the rest of eternity. All I know is that it's past my bedtime," she grumbled.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her announcement. "How did you know we were finished? Have you been listening the entire time?"

Pomfrey, to his surprise, blushed at the accusation and did not answer immediately. "Well, Mr. Potter…I, er, thought it advisable…just for safety reasons, you know…to monitor the situation…and that…"

He knew he should be mortified at this invasion of privacy, but with the post-ritual bliss he was experiencing, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He turned and met Parvati's eyes, saw the mirth dancing there, and they both burst out laughing.

"I'll just be outside then," Pomfrey muttered, still blushing, and left the teenagers to their laughter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Note: There you go. Hope it was enjoyable. Parvati can be a fun character. I'm not sure why there aren't more Harry/Parvati stories.

Next chapter features Luna, though there are a couple surprises on the way before we finish up.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6:

"Whoa, is there always this much?" whispered Parvati in awe.

"Usually," Harry shrugged. "It was worse right after the final battle."

"That is quite a pile," agreed Luna. "Do you respond to every single one?"

"Only the ones that seem necessary. Hermione helps me sort them into piles. I couldn't do this without her."

Luna and Parvati glanced at Hermione, who reddened a little at Harry's praise. The girls were helping Harry with his weekly mail sorting, which was quite a task considering the volume of fan mail he received. Luna had taken the day off from The Quibbler and was spending it with Harry before their scheduled evening ritual.

"Well, erm, Professor McGonagall helps sometimes too, but she's feeling under the weather again today," Hermione said demurely. "We just divide them into 'Reply' or 'No Reply.' I record the name if someone sends him a gift, but not if it's just a pair of knickers."

"Why would someone send Harry a pair of knickers?" Luna asked serenely.

Parvati snickered. "He likes to wear ladies' underwear, Luna—didn't you know that?"

Harry glowered at Parvati, who winked in reply.

Luna regarded him speculatively.

"One would think they would fit a bit tightly," she mused, and Parvati laughed softly.

"We put the knickers in a 'discard' pile, Luna," Hermione informed her, unable to resist a smile of her own.

"Along with all the lewd photographs and other obscene things people send Harry," she continued. "You wouldn't believe the kinds of things he's received. The first time we sorted his mail, I found a leather mask with a big red ball in its mouth. This woman proposed to, er…" she trailed off, shuddering.

Luna looked from Hermione to the imposing mountain of mail and frowned. "How do you know that some of the gifts aren't cursed? Or infested with nargles?"

"They inspect everything at Gringotts," Harry replied, "and then Dobby checks them again when he picks them up. He, er, searches for nargles too, I think. It's worked out so far."

She nodded appreciatively as everyone sat down on the floor around the circular pile.

"Just grab a handful and start reading," Hermione instructed everyone. "I have the list of those people who send packages or deserve a reply."

The group dove into the pile, sitting in companionable silence as they sorted through Harry's mail. It was an odious task for him, but Hermione insisted that he go about it in an organized fashion.

"Oh my," she whispered after a few minutes, and the others stopped reading to look at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. "Something bad?"

"I don't know what to call it…Apparently you've attracted the attention of a, erm, vampire queen."

"Say what?"

"This is a formal offer to turn you, so that you can rule by her side, as her king," she said in both awe and disgust.

Harry blinked.

Parvati burst out laughing, and the letter in her hand suddenly caught fire.

"Ow!" she yelped, and released the flaming parchment. Luna quickly put it out with her wand.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern, as Parvati sucked on two of her fingers.

Since the completion of her ritual, her magic had been behaving unpredictably. At breakfast she had accidentally summoned her silverware wandlessly, nearly impaling herself with the knife. Madam Pomfrey had confiscated her wand for the day, but strange things still kept happening around her.

Hermione frowned at her hand. "Do you need some murtlap? You really do need to be careful today."

"Oh, I'm fine, you two," Parvati smiled. "Stop mothering me. I just can't wait until I get my wand back. The first thing I'm going to do is wipe the floor with Padma in a duel. She won't ever taunt me about liking divination again."

Even Hermione couldn't resist smiling at such an immature use of Parvati's newfound power.

"So…about this vampire queen, Harry?" she asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"You mean you're not joking?"

She gave him a sympathetic look and handed him the thick parchment. He took it warily and looked closely at the elegant handwriting on the page.

"Shite," he muttered. "Why do I always attract the bloody nutters? She wants me to move to Lithuania. And it doesn't even say what she's supposed to be queen of."

"Well," said Hermione, her lecture mode taking over, "vampires have a society based around seniority. They form clans that often have dozens of members, and there are occasional skirmishes with rival clans, and…"

"We've got it, Hermione," Parvati interrupted her, shaking her singed hand. "I think we can go ahead and put that one in the 'politely decline' category, no?"

"Right," she said, blushing a little at having delivered another impromptu oration. It was a habit she was trying to break.

Several minutes later, Luna was the one to discover the next unusual letter.

"This woman is quite flexible," she observed. "It appears that she studies gymnastics."

Parvati looked over Luna's shoulder and whistled lowly. "Merlin, she may be a metamorph. Can Tonks do that with her legs, Harry?"

They passed the picture to him and his mouth dropped open. "Whoa. I don't know, but…where is she from again?"

"Cornwall."

"Should we schedule a visit to Cornwall soon?" Parvati smirked, amused by his expression.

"We most certainly will not," Hermione exclaimed, taking the picture right out of Harry's hands and glancing at it before tossing it on the discard pile. "That was obscene. And cucumbers should never be abused in such a fashion."

Harry gave her a weak grin and picked up another letter.

Truthfully, he thought the photograph to be a bit obscene as well. That's why he wanted to keep it. Hermione wasn't aware of it, but he had a growing collection of racy photos sent to him from witches all over the world. After she incinerated the first few he received, he had struck a deal with Dobby. Now the little guy would pop into the room when her back was turned and abscond with all of the photos in the discard pile.

A few female quidditch players had sent him photographs and asked him out, and he hoped that one day the Holyhead Harpies would decide to send him a nude photograph of the team. A boy could dream, after all.

When they were finally finished sorting through his mail, Harry had received seven marriage proposals, four death threats, two dozen requests for product endorsements, 45 packages of sweets or food, six pairs of knickers, a dozen nude or scantily-clad photos, and invitations to more than 100 events worldwide.

There was even a box that contained nothing save a few crumbs. No one could determine what had been in it, despite a fierce debate.

"Perhaps it contained a cupcake," Luna finally surmised, "and a Bushy-Tailed Buckfinger stowed away in the box and ate it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at this explanation. "A Bushy-Tailed Buckfinger," she repeated slowly. "And what precisely does one of those look like?"

Luna considered the question for a moment, then stood and grabbed Harry's hand. "Well, it would have a bushy tail, wouldn't it? Other than that, I'm not entirely sure. No one's ever seen one, have they? Perhaps Harry and I can find one on our walk."

Harry resisted the urge to laugh outright at the look on Hermione's face. He squeezed Luna's hand in glee as he stood. Apparently she wanted to go for a walk, and he was happy to oblige her.

"I guess we're going for a walk," he smiled at Hermione and Parvati as he and Luna waltzed out of the room. "See you."

He could hear Parvati laughing uproariously as he closed the door behind them.

When he turned to Luna, he noticed that the corners of her lips were twitching.

"Do you suppose she'll go to the library to find information on the mysterious Buckfinger?" she asked.

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at her expression. "You mean…you mean there's no such thing as a Bushy-Tailed, er, Buckfinger? You're just having Hermione on?"

Luna shrugged placidly. "It is rather fun, isn't it?"

He chuckled and shook his head as she took his hand again and began walking down the third-floor corridor.

Luna was in many ways still a mystery to him, despite being one of his best friends. She was unperturbed in the face of danger and composed in the face of the wondrous. It seemed as if nothing could surprise her.

He felt very protective of her, sometimes thinking of her as fragile because of her quirks and strange habits, but he knew she was anything but. She was talented at magic, and perfectly capable of besting most adults in a duel.

He never questioned her about whether she truly believed in all of her creatures, some of which were beyond the pale. He felt the question would be a betrayal.

If she truly did believe in them, she would be hurt by his question and its implied skepticism. If she didn't, he would be demanding that she expose her vulnerabilities to him, to explain something that may well have its roots in pain.

In the end, he knew, it just didn't matter. It was who Luna was. If she ever brought the subject up herself, he would listen and be accepting. If she didn't, he wouldn't try to embarrass her by looking behind the curtain.

"So where are we going, then?" he asked, as she led him through the corridor toward the stairs.

"Oh, I thought we could just wander the castle. There are some corridors that only appear at certain times of the day; who knows what we'll find?"

As much as he liked exploring the castle, Harry winced at this proposal. Ever since his ritual with Tonks, after which he had stumbled nude through the corridors, the castle's portraits had been embarrassing him at every opportunity.

Stern old witches huffed at him as he walked by, old men waved and congratulated him on the 'jolly good show,' and some of the younger female portraits seemed to think that he was ripe for seducing. The Fat Lady had introduced her friend Violet to him, strongly hinting that they all spend an evening together drinking wine. Given how much leg Violet was showing, he didn't want to think about what they had in mind.

The worst by far, however, was Sir Cadogan. The boisterous knight had taken to following Harry throughout the castle, offering him advice on how to woo the fairer sex and telling him stories about his sexual exploits when he had been alive. The man was practically stalking him, and he didn't want to encounter him in Luna's presence.

"Er, are you sure you don't want to walk outdoors, Luna? I can conjure us a big umbrella."

"Oh, don't be silly, Harry. It's raining outside, and I haven't explored the castle in ages."

Harry nodded and sighed internally.

When they reached the stairs, they went up several flights and wandered aimlessly for a while along the sixth floor. Luna commented occasionally on the odd looks that the paintings were giving them, but so far Harry considered himself lucky. They seemed to be behaving themselves around her.

When they reached the seventh floor, however, all that changed. Their path had taken them near the Room of Requirement, and as they passed its invisible entrance a loud voice suddenly startled both of them.

"Why, good morn' to ya, me lad and lass!" it bellowed, nearly causing Harry to draw his wand.

They turned to see the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy smiling at them, his dancing trolls balancing awkwardly behind him.

Harry had never heard Barnabas speak, and had always assumed that he couldn't.

Luna stopped and cocked her head at him. He was old and bug-eyed, and looked quite deranged. He had visible tufts of hair growing out of his ears, and was otherwise bald with a scraggly gray goatee.

"Hello, good sir," she replied. "How are your trolls doing?"

"Oh, they're a mighty hard-headed lot, ye know, but I'll teach 'em," Barnabas replied. "One way or t'other, whether it takes the wand, the whip, or the club…"

Barnabas leaned toward them to whisper conspiratorially. "Elfrida is a right fetchin' lass, as ye ken see," he smirked, looking over his shoulder, "but she won' waltz properly without a whip to 'er backside, if ye catch me drift." He grinned and winked.

Harry swallowed heavily and gave the man a weak smile, wondering vaguely, and quite against his will, what Barnabas did with his trolls when no one was looking.

"Erm, how come you've never spoken before?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Bloody Headmasters!" Barnabas growled, one eye rolling madly in a way that reminded Harry of Alastor Moody. "They put a silencin' spell on me during the school year so as I don' 'corrupt' the students. Ha! Dog's bollocks, I say! Jus' more of the prejudice I had to endure from the Ministry in me day. Why, did yer know that they once tried ter arrest me for being nude in public with a lady troll? What bollocks!"

Even Luna looked at him strangely. "Why were you nude in public with a lady troll?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"For art!" the old wizard practically shouted. "We was re-creatin' the Garden o' Eden in Diagon Alley, all of it perfectly innocent. What better way fer young lads and lasses ter see that nudity is the natural state, and that we're all God's creatures."

"Er, right," Harry muttered, wishing he were anywhere but here. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Barnabas, but I'm afraid we must be off."

He grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her quickly along the corridor, desperately hoping that the old man could not leave his tapestry. He already had one stalker, and didn't need one who had an unhealthy interest in female trolls.

"Aye!" he shouted after them. "Come back and see me, lad! I'll show you what Elfrida can do!"

"He was a rather odd fellow," Luna observed dreamily when they had escaped from the corridor.

"That's one way of putting it," Harry said, shivering. "Thank Merlin they don't let him talk during the school year."

As they descended the stairs to an unused corridor on the fourth floor, she brought up the subject of her recent absence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier in the week, but Daddy needed my help with the Quibbler. We're doing some research on the mating habits of the Blue-Bearded Bazoo, and it's quite a lot of work. The males of the species keep a harem too, you know, even larger than yours is."

Harry coughed and looked at her oddly. "Er, what harem?"

"You know, the harem you're creating for your ritual. Daddy wasn't sure whether he should let me join at first, but when I told him how nice you are, he said it was okay."

"You know it's not really a harem, right Luna?" he asked hesitantly.

Luna gave him a slightly confused look. "It's not? But that Auror—Tonks, wasn't it?—was talking about who would be the Alpha, and how we would all have separate wings in Potter Manor."

Harry's mouth fell open at this response, and it took him a moment to gather his wits. "Er…what? I mean…what?"

"The day we had the meeting with Madam Pomfrey," she replied, frowning. "You left with Fleur, and then Auror Tonks negotiated with Hermione over who would be the Alpha wife."

"Oh my God," Harry whispered, horrorstruck for a moment before Luna's words finally registered. He smiled in relief.

"Tonks was just joking around, Luna. I don't own a Manor, let alone one with different wings. I'm sure she was just trying to get a rise out of Hermione with the multiple wives thing."

"Oh," she replied, looking a little disappointed. "Hermione was a bit agitated with her now that I think about it…does that mean we won't all be living together then?"

He reddened a bit at this question. "Well, I, er, haven't thought about where I'm going to live after I leave Hogwarts. I was planning to live here until my birthday and then stay at my godfather's old house for a while…you're welcome to live there too if you need a place to stay."

"Oh, well, thank you. I suppose I'll have to discuss it with Hermione," she mused. "I'm still very much looking forward to our ritual this evening."

Harry smiled. "Me too. It will be fun. I promise."

Luna smiled in return, but then gave him a very serious look. "Have they done anything to prevent wrackspurts from interfering with the ritual?"

"I…don't think so," he replied hesitantly, unsure of the best response.

"Hmmmm," she murmured to herself. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at her sincerity.

It was then that he heard the voice he had been dreading since he agreed to take this walk.

"Ah, there's my dashing young knight," said Sir Cadogan from a painting of an old seer reading tarot cards. He was mounted on his horse, and blithely ignoring the shrieks of indignation coming from the old woman as he trampled all over her velvety séance room.

"Hello, Sir Cadogan," Harry responded glumly.

"And who is this fair lass on your arm?" he asked suavely, bowing his head in Luna's direction.

"Hello," Luna said politely. "I'm Luna Lovegood. You're Sir Cadogan, famed for dying at the hands of the Yanal Bog Monster in 1432."

"Er, yes," replied Cadogan with a faint blush, "but we don't talk about that. I'd rather tell you about my famous encounter with the fearsome wyvern of Yorkshire. You see, in those days…"

Harry cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Cadogan before he could really get going.

"I'm sorry, Sir Cadogan, but we have an urgent appointment elsewhere. Perhaps you could tell your story another day."

"Oh," the painting replied, dispiritedly. Then something seemed to occur to him.

"Oh!" he said loudly, and winked conspiratorially at Harry. "No trouble at all, good sir knight. I shall endeavor to encounter you at another time."

"Your steed seems to be making a bit of a mess," Luna informed him, pointing calmly at the growing puddle beneath the old knight's horse.

When he looked down, Harry pulled her along the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower, praying that Cadogan would not follow them.

He didn't, but he gave Harry one last bit of encouragement before he took his leave. It was a whisper, but it may as well have been a shout.

"Give her a good rogering for me, lad!"

Harry winced and looked sideways at Luna, hoping that she wasn't offended. The walk was turning out to be a very bad idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Harry and Luna stood next to each other in the Room of Requirement, ready for Healer Chatterjee to prepare them for the ritual. Luna had brought a large leather bag with her, but she refused to divulge its contents.

When Chatterjee asked them to disrobe, she turned and looked at him.

"Close your eyes now, Harry. You're not allowed to see yet. It's a surprise."

"Okay," he shrugged, pulling his robe off over his head and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

He felt rather than saw the cold brush of Chatterjee's brush against his abdomen, and nearly opened his eyes when Pomfrey gasped a few seconds later.

"My word, Miss Lovegood! What is that you're wearing?"

"Oh, it's a surprise for Harry," she replied serenely. "Let me just pull this down. There."

"You can open your eyes now," she added a few moments later.

He did, and saw that she had donned her black school robes again. His curiosity nearly overwhelmed him as they drank their potions and received instructions from the healers. Hermione had warned him that Luna was doing research, and he wondered with some trepidation just what she had planned.

When Pomfrey and Chatterjee had finally exited the room, he looked at her expectantly. She was still wearing her robes, and had brought her leather bag into the runic circle.

"So you have a surprise for me, then?"

"Oh, I have several," Luna replied, but didn't elaborate. Her large silvery eyes never left his exposed erection.

"Er, Luna?" he asked, when she kept staring wordlessly.

"Yes?"

"You said you had some surprises?"

"Oh…yes," she said suddenly, as if waking up from a dream. She reached inside the edges of her robe and casually removed it.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing underneath. She was attired in a tiny plaid skirt that barely covered her knickers, dark hose that rose past her knees, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and tied together in a knot above her navel.

It was the garb of a young school girl in uniform, or at least what most men wished such attire looked like.

"Wow," he breathed, shocked at seeing Luna in such an alluring outfit. "What…why are you dressed like a muggle schoolgirl?"

She frowned a little at his question. "I was told that this is what boys find attractive," she said, looking down at herself. "Is it not?"

"No, it's…very sexy," he replied, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm just a little surprised; that's all. You didn't have to go to such trouble, you know."

"This is a very important occasion," Luna said sincerely, her eyes boring straight into his. "Of course I'm going to put some effort into doing it right. Are you ready for me to start?"

"Er…sure," he answered uncertainly, not really understanding what she meant.

Luna cleared her throat, licked her lips in an exaggerated fashion, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you ready to stick your big fat cock in my tight little pussy?"

Harry blinked in shock.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Are you ready to fuck me like the little slut I am, Harry Potter?" she purred.

He shook his head in disbelief, trying to process what his ears were telling him.

"Er, Luna…just…what?"

She gave him a slightly confused look, then squeezed her breasts together underneath the shirt and arched her back. "I want you to fuck me raw, big boy. Oh, yeah, that's right."

When Harry continued to stare at her open-mouthed, she finally sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Am I not doing it right?"

"Er, what exactly is it that you're trying to do?

"Sexy talk," Luna replied matter-of-factly. "That's the way they talked in the magazine. I read it in one of the stories….did I not do it right?"

Harry blew out a relieved sigh and resisted the urge to roar with laughter. "Erm, Luna…I've seen one of those magazines before, and I don't think…well, I don't think they're supposed to be very realistic."

"They're not?" she asked, pouting in a way that made Harry want to hug her. "Then why would they talk like that?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Muggles are a little crazy, I guess."

"Oh, poo," Luna replied, frowning delicately. "And I was so hoping to please you."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to do any pretending to please me, Luna. I like you just the way you are. And I do rather like this outfit."

"That's good," she smiled, relieved. "It is rather revealing, though. Does this mean you don't want to see all the things I brought?"

Harry eyed the leather bag cautiously. There was no telling what was in there. It wouldn't do, though, to hurt her feelings.

"You can go ahead and show me."

"Goody," said Luna enthusiastically. "Maybe you can tell me what some of them do. Several of them were rather confusing."

Harry watched as she began pulling items from her bag and dropping them haphazardly on the floor. There were soon more than a dozen items scattered around her.

He looked closely at the assembled artifacts, and couldn't help but blush at some of them.

"Where did you get all this?"

"Oh, there was a muggle store that had all of it," she answered cheerfully. "Did you know that the muggles have a lot more information about sex than wizards do? I discovered that right away. There was a man there who was very helpful when he learned what I wanted. He's the one who suggested I buy this outfit."

Harry's brow furrowed as he contemplated what that exchange must have been like.

"Did he suggest that you buy all this other stuff too?"

"Oh yes. He was very insistent. He wanted to be sure that I showed you a good time. He even offered to do some demonstrations for me, but I declined."

"I'll bet he did," Harry muttered, and eyed the assembled pile doubtfully.

The purpose of several of the items was obvious. A thin pink dildo about five inches long lay amidst the pile, as did a pair of furry purple handcuffs, several magazines, and the original dildo that Hermione had transfigured for her.

The purpose of others was less obvious. Among other things, there was a hat that looked military in origin, a small rubber triangle on a square base, and a riding crop.

"I tried using the Harry Peter," Luna said apologetically, "but it was a little too big for me…I used that one instead," she added, pointing at the thin pink dildo.

"Oh," said Harry, unsure how to respond.

"What do you suppose this does?" she asked, bending down to pick up the triangular-looking rubber device and then handing it to him.

He turned the object over in his hands, but could not think of any conceivable use for it. The shape of it didn't suggest that it was made for insertion, so he couldn't even begin to guess.

"I haven't the faintest idea," he muttered, and tossed it back in the pile.

"What about these?" she continued, and thrust three unwrapped videocassettes into his hands. They were called "Ass Bandits 3: Deep Undercover," "Buffy the Vampire Layer," and "Womb Raider 4: The Temple of Poon." All varieties of sexual acts were depicted on the covers.

"They're like the magazines on the outside," Luna supplied helpfully, pointing at a handful on the ground, "but they're hollow inside. I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do with the black thing that fell out."

Harry noticed that one of the cassettes had been virtually disemboweled, its tape unspindled and tangled in a heap around it.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Luna," he said, shaking his head at the absurdity of his life. "Just a muggle thing that we don't have in the magical world."

"Oh," she replied, a little disappointed. "Well, I don't suppose we have to use any of it, really. I just wanted to be prepared."

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Luna, I'm just pleased that you're here, helping me. You're one of my dearest friends, and I'll always be in your debt for this."

She beamed at his praise and patted his hand. "You're my dear friend too, Harry."

It struck him for the first time that these rituals were forcing him to define the nature of his relationships, making him examine friendships and aspects of other people that might have otherwise remain unexplored.

A tense silence followed, and he noticed that Luna's hands were shaking a little as she stood next to him.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she answered candidly, her big silver eyes looking unblinkingly up at his. He was reminded of just how small a girl she was.

It was the first time he had ever seen her look nervous. She was always so unfazed in the face of catastrophe or danger, and something about this new vulnerability touched him.

"We don't have to do this, you know. I don't want you to feel pressured into it. If—,"

"No," Luna interjected, cutting him off. "I want to. I want to do this with you. I mean, I want it to be you that I do this with. Oh, I'm not making any sense…"

"I understand," he said softly, and drew closer to her so that his hands could rest on her shoulders. "Do you want me to take the lead, then?"

Luna nodded, her eyes staring apprehensively up into his.

"I've never been kissed," she blurted suddenly, and Harry tilted his head and grinned at her.

"Well, that sounds like something we should rectify right away, no?"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly across hers, giving her light little pecks before kissing her more forcefully.

When he pulled away, he noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"Nice?"

Luna nodded again and leaned in for more. In a matter of seconds their tongues were wrestling gently.

As they kissed, Harry put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, until his erection was resting against the fabric of her plaid skirt. He let his other hand trail slowly down her neck until he was cupping her breast on top of the white dress shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and he could feel the raised flesh of her nipple.

She exhaled softly into his mouth and began kissing him more aggressively. He slid his thumb inside the shirt to tease her nipple, and was surprised at how soft it felt. When his arousal began to grow uncomfortable, he pulled away.

"I'm going to take it off now, okay?" he breathed, and Luna nodded in encouragement.

He took a step back so he could untie the knot in the center of her shirt. It came apart easily, and he slipped the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, where it fell to the floor.

Harry looked down at her bare chest, and he could feel her watching him closely.

"They're not big," she observed, and indeed she was right. Her breasts were small and pale, with pink puffy nipples that stood out prominently from the flesh of her breast.

"They're beautiful," he whispered, and kneaded both of them gently in his hands. They were extremely soft, and her nipples seemed to be just as silky as the rest of her skin. They didn't seem to have a button, even when he caressed them.

He leaned down and kissed one of them gently, nearly taking the entire puffy nipple in his mouth. Then he trailed soft kisses up her chest and neck, finishing at her lips.

Luna was flushed and breathing heavily now, and her lips latched onto his when he reached her.

As she continued exploring his tongue, Harry's hands wandered down her back to her arse, where he slowly lifted the short wool skirt so his hands could rest on the knickers beneath. He squeezed both cheeks gently, surprised a little at the texture of her underwear, and she pulled away long enough to whisper to him.

"They're edible," she informed him, and returned to kissing him.

This time Harry pulled away.

"What's edible?"

"My knickers. The man said they were very popular."

"Your knickers are edible," he repeated, just to be clear.

"Uh huh," Luna nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Er, what do they taste like?"

"Strawberries, I think, but I'm not sure," she replied. "That's for the boy to figure out, though, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled a little and shook his head. "I suppose it is. Can I see them?"

She took a step back and casually pulled off her skirt. It was attached with velcro at the side, and slid off easily. Underneath was a pair of red knickers that were shinier and thicker than a typical pair.

He peered down and ran his index finger across the front of them. They appeared to be made of some sort of gummy material, almost like thin licorice.

"Huh," he mused. "That's interesting."

"Do you like them?"

"They look quite delicious, Luna. Would you like me to sample them?"

She giggled a little and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what they're for, I suppose."

Harry smiled and pulled her by the hand to the bed, where she neatly placed the plaid skirt.

"Just lie back," he whispered. "Let me show you a few things I've learned."

Luna obeyed him and lay down on her back with her legs slightly spread. She watched him with a little apprehension as he climbed onto the bed.

"Just relax," he murmured, and kissed her softly on the belly. He sat back on his knees in front of her.

He eyed the knickers for a moment, then pulled on one of the strings that connected the back to the front. It stretched like a gummy worm, but eventually pulled away from the rest.

Harry put it into his mouth cautiously and sucked for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Hey! It does taste like strawberries!" he said, eliciting another giggle from Luna. "Do you want to try it?"

"Maybe later," she said, shaking her head.

He nodded and grinned at her, then pulled apart the candy string on the other side of her knickers. He winked once at her, then pulled the top of them down until they were flush against the bed. Luna raised her arse slightly so he could pull the rest of them from underneath her.

He tossed them on the edge of the bed, careful not to let them hit the floor, and turned back to look between her legs.

His first thought was that her pussy was beautiful, and somehow innocent looking in the same way that she was. Her mound was covered with sparse blond hair, but it was so light as to be almost invisible. It didn't obstruct his view of her lips at all. They were prominent, and bunched so closely together that he couldn't see her clit.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, looking into her eyes as she watched him. "Just relax and enjoy this. You'll like it, I promise."

He leaned down and nuzzled her mound, massaging the blonde hair there with his nose.

He gently spread her lips with his thumbs, exposing the little nub beneath. Her clit, even with her lips spread, seemed to hide from him. The spot remained just as sensitive as he expected, however, when he rolled his tongue across it.

"Oh my," Luna panted above him, and Harry smiled.

He rubbed his index finger up and down her pussy, feeling the heat radiating from her body, then tentatively slipped it inside her. She was wet, and oh so very tight.

Harry began to worry that he would be too big for her, even if she had been 'practicing' with the smaller pink dildo. Luna was a small girl, and that smallness seemed to include the dimensions of her most intimate parts as well.

He slowly maneuvered a second finger into her, and she gasped above him. He twisted them gently, rubbing his knuckles against her walls, and she squirmed in delight.

"That's…that's wonderful," she sighed. "Please don't stop."

He grinned at her enthusiasm and began teasing her clit with renewed vigor. He reached his two fingers further into her tight, wet heat, and used the same gentle 'come hither' motion that Parvati had taught him.

"Oh," Luna gasped, and moved both of her hands to her breasts as she instinctively responded to Harry's caresses.

He began twisting his fingers within her, still careful to manipulate that special spot along her walls, and soon she was breathing heavily and perspiring above him.

"Oh, M-Merlin," she panted, her eyes closed as she concentrated on what he was doing to her body. "I…I think…oh!"

Her whole body stiffened in his embrace, and she began panting in time to the contractions that Harry felt gripping his fingers. A rush of liquid surrounded his fingers, and his own arousal became almost unbearable as he watched Luna squirm.

Her mouth had fallen open to form a perfect O. He wondered if this were her first ever orgasm, and decided that it might very well be.

When her panting stopped, he kissed her clit gently and removed his fingers from her. He was unable to resist sniffing them after he removed them. The delightful scent of female arousal was something he was quickly growing addicted to.

"How was that?" he grinned up at her.

Luna seemed to have momentarily lost the ability to speak. She opened her eyes and blinked owlishly a few times, and then exhaled a huge breath.

"I think…I think I just found a new hobby," she breathed contentedly, and Harry couldn't resist laughing.

She gave him a shy smile and blushed a little. "That was an altogether pleasurable experience. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Luna, and it was my pleasure. You're the one who's helping me out, remember?"

"Doesn't feel like much of an imposition from here," she murmured, then paused in thought.

"I suppose it's my turn to do something for you."

Harry shrugged. "It's up to you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can just wait a few minutes and finish the ritual if you like."

"No, that's fine," she said, sitting up from the bed. "I'm rather curious to see whether the magazines were accurate. The pictures didn't move, so it was hard to tell what was happening."

As she sat up, he reclined on his back to give her better access. His erection was painful in its anticipation now.

She began to scoot towards him, but he flinched in surprise when she suddenly leapt off the edge of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I almost forgot!" she whispered in horror.

"What?" Harry asked urgently, looking around the room for the cause of her alarm.

Luna didn't answer right away. Instead, she squatted at one corner of the bed, just inside the runic circle, and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Luna, what's going on?" Harry asked, beginning to grow alarmed.

She stood from her position and raced to another corner of the bed, where she squatted again.

"Wrackspurts," she said aloud, her eyes closed.

Harry watched in utter confusion as she rose yet again and hurried to the third corner of the bed, repeating her ritual.

"What about them? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer until she was squatting beside the fourth corner of the bed. He heard a faint tinkling sound, and it suddenly dawned on him what she was doing.

"There," she said with no little relief, rising from the ground and returning to his side on the bed. "I think I was just in time."

He stared at her incredulously. "Er, what just happened?"

Luna tilted her head and looked at him as if he had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Wrackspurts," she said slowly, drawing out the syllables. "They're attracted to magical rituals, you know. They like to cause mayhem by corrupting the runic circle. The only way to ward against them is to sanctify the circle."

"Sanctify," Harry repeated.

"You have to pee around the circle," she confirmed, nodding, "or they might be able to get in. I'm just glad you mentioned the ritual when you did. I had forgotten to ward against them."

He shook his head and smiled fondly at Luna. "So we're safe now?"

"Oh yes," she said, returning his smile. "A witch's urine is like poison to them."

"Thank Merlin for that," he sighed and chuckled. He reclined back on the bed as Luna scooted up next to him, resuming the position she had been in before the potential wrackspurt invasion.

"Let's see, I believe I was about to experiment on you," she said, looking down at Harry's cock curiously.

"Experiment away," Harry laughed, wondering if she had any more surprises in store for him.

He watched her stare unblinkingly at his penis from mere inches away. There was something so incongruous about the whole situation that he couldn't resist smiling.

His cock twitched when Luna ran her index finger along the underside of its length. She fondled his balls gently and explored the weight and texture of everything in fascination.

"Hermione did a marvelous job on her transfiguration," she mused. "She captured every ridge and vein."

"Yes, she is quite talented."

"What would you like me to do to it?" she asked curiously. "The girls put their mouths on it in those magazines."

"Anything you like," Harry shrugged, but immediately wondered if those instructions were dangerously broad where Luna was concerned.

She pondered the possibilities for a moment. "I think perhaps I'll just use my hands. I don't think I can fit you in my mouth. I'm rather curious to see what happens when you climax."

"Okay," he agreed readily.

Luna gripped him firmly and began sliding one of her small hands up and down his length.

He moaned as she experimented on him, turning his cock in different directions and altering her pace and grip.

When a drop of pre-cum began to bead on his head, she stopped stroking him to peer at it curiously.

"Fascinating," Harry heard her murmur. "I can kiss it if you like."

"Please," he whispered, desperate for her to continue.

She leaned forward and sucked gently on his crown, removing the pearly drop of pre-cum, then took in a little more.

Her mouth was too small to engulf more than his head, but it did not lessen his pleasure.

After a few moments she pulled away.

"I'm not very good at this, I suppose," she frowned. "Perhaps…"

"You're doing great, Luna," he interrupted her. "Just keep using your hand. You can't do it wrong. Really."

"Like this?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, his breathing becoming shallower as Luna gripped him harder and increased her tempo. "That's nice."

A short while later, his abdominal muscles tightened as her hand continued to work him over. He felt his orgasm building, and felt it wise to warn her.

"I'm getting close," he murmured, his eyes closed in concentration.

He was surprised when she reached across the bed and gathered the discarded skirt in her free hand, then held it front of his cock.

"Best not to make a mess, I suppose," she said.

Harry nodded, then tensed as Luna's gentle strokes finally pushed him over the edge.

"Oh, that's…unh," he moaned, and his cock twitched in her slender fingers, sending a gush of cum into the wool skirt. It was soaked by the time he was finished.

Luna watched the process unfold with rapt attention.

"That looked quite satisfying," she mused when his cock stopped twitching in her hand. "Did it feel good?"

"Merlin, yes," he sighed. "Just give me a few minutes and we can complete the ritual."

She lay down next to him on the bed. "Whenever you like."

Harry rested his hand on her pale belly, which was hot to the touch, and caressed it as he looked at her.

"That feels very good," she said softly, silver eyes looking deeply into green. "I like it when you touch me."

"I like it too," he responded just as softly. "And you deserve to be touched like that."

He leaned forward and kissed her, letting his hand roam to one of her breasts. He could hold it easily in his hand, and he marveled again at how smooth and soft it was.

Luna returned his kiss hungrily, and it took very little time for Harry's arousal to return.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling away to look at her again.

She nodded, her eyes unblinking as he moved on top of her. She watched his penis intently as it approached her.

"I'll be gentle," he said, taking in the look on her face.

He rubbed his cock across her clit before lowering himself further. He brushed his head up and down the small wet slit, seeking to ease himself in without causing her discomfort. A few seconds of exploration later, his head slipped inside her, and Harry looked up when she gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes as wide as saucers. "It's big."

"I'll be gentle," Harry reiterated, determined more than ever not to hurt her.

He adjusted his hips above her, then pushed in as gently as he could. Two, then three inches of his length slipped in, and Luna closed her eyes and exhaled. It was indeed incredibly tight.

Harry pushed forward slowly, ever so slowly, and after what felt like a whole minute to him, he was sheathed completely within her. He could literally feel himself stretching her as he pressed forward. He stopped moving completely and watched as she composed herself.

"I'm all the way in. Still doing okay? It doesn't hurt?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "It's better now. It stung at first, like a bee sting. Now I just feel…full. Just move slowly, please."

Harry obliged her and pulled out very slowly. When he had pulled out half-way, he pushed back in gently, taking care not to thrust too hard. Luna exhaled when he filled her, and this time it sounded more like pleasure than pain.

"Much better now," she whispered. "Keep going."

He was torn between giving her pleasure and finishing quickly to ease her pain. The trouble was that either way would likely cause her some discomfort. Finishing quickly would mean harder, quicker thrusts, and finishing slowly would prolong the encounter.

In the end he decided to let her decide, and her body decided for her. Though she was still very tight, she had grown so wet with lubrication that he was able to move in and out of her more easily than his initial penetration.

He began thrusting inside her more quickly now, careful not to do so too forcefully. Luna closed her eyes as he stretched her and put her hands on his ribs. She seemed not to know what to do with her arms.

"It helps, I think, if you, er, touch yourself too," he whispered.

She nodded and let a hand wander between her legs, where she began exploring her clit as Harry moved inside her. The look of bliss on her face aroused him immensely, and he could feel his orgasm start to build. He slowed his pace ever so slightly, hoping to bring Luna to another orgasm before the ritual was complete.

Her soft little pants and squeaks when he thrust into her were driving him mad, and he desperately hoped that she was close.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer, she moaned and spread her legs further for him, as if inviting him to go deeper. She thrust her hips against him when he filled her, and the look of transport on her face was one he had never seen on her. Her forehead was flecked with perspiration, her hair damp, and her brow furrowed as she concentrated on what he was doing to her body.

"Oh!" she gasped, her breathing suddenly becoming ragged. "Don't stop! Please!"

Harry looked down and saw that she was rubbing her clit vigorously, and it overwhelmed him. The sight of Luna touching herself was somehow so incongruous with his image of her that he felt overpowered by lust.

Feeling as if he had permission to cum now, he withdrew from her almost fully before pushing back in. He thrust in deeply, bottoming out, and felt her walls contract around him.

"Oh! Oh!" Luna squeaked, and rubbed herself harder.

He thrust into her one more time before his own orgasm overtook him. He groaned as his cock spurted copiously within her, the sensation seemingly amplified by her tightness.

A moment later Luna screamed as the rune on her belly lit up with incandescence. Harry hissed and gritted his teeth, focused on not collapsing on top of her.

When the pain finally ebbed, he took a deep breath and rolled off her. He lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the room as his body slowly returned to normal.

A few moments later, her sweaty visage swam into his vision. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Mmmmm," he muttered, giving her a weary smile. "Tired."

Luna frowned at this response.

"That's odd. My own energy levels are soaring. I suppose your body is reacting to the loss of so much magic."

"Probably," Harry murmured, his eyes now closed and a blissful smile on his face. "'Twas wonderful, Luna. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome," Luna said tranquilly, watching him closely as he began breathing deeply.

"I suppose I should fetch Madam Pomfrey," she said to herself, and got up from the bed.

She stumbled to the door of the Room of Requirement and yanked it open, unconcerned that she was completely nude.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey!" she sang down the corridor, aware that the matronly healer was supposed to be in earshot.

She was answered by the sound of furious clapping coming from the tapestry across the hall.

"Oh, I say! That's the spirit, lass! Ye'd make a fine dancer! Give us a quick pirouette, will ye?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Note: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. This was a tough chapter to write, and I'd like to hear what you thought of it.

My take on Luna is that her quirks and beliefs are an essential part of her character. If you turn them into a charade, or explain them away as part of, say, a gift for divination, then what's left over is just an ordinary person. Whatever else Luna is, she's not ordinary. So trying to peek behind the veil, so to speak, is against the rules.

In short, she really is a bit loony, and that's where her charm lies.

She also seems basically asexual in canon, which made writing this scene very hard. Hopefully it worked.

Next chapter is an interlude where Harry gets a break from the rituals. Don't worry, though, he'll still get sexed up. The ritual with Hermione will come in Chapter 8.

Thanks to everyone who made suggestions on the rough draft. You know who you are. Readers, you have SomeGuyFawkes to praise and/or blame for the scene where Luna marks her territory. :)


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money out of this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7:

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible at the voice that was disturbing him and opened one eye. His dorm room seemed to be flooded with sunlight and he could just make out Hermione's silhouette as she stood over his bed.

"Ugh," he groaned, and rubbed an eye tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Just after noon. You slept for 15 hours. Do you want to go down to lunch or sleep some more?"

He considered the question for a moment and then yawned widely. "I'll eat. I'm absolutely starving. Just give me a minute to take a shower."

"Take your time," Hermione replied and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Harry sat up in bed and immediately grabbed his head. "Oh, sweet Merlin. Why do I feel like I've got the world's worst hangover?"

She looked at him closely. He was pale and his hair was sticking out in all directions, even worse than usual.

"You don't look all that well, either. Madam Pomfrey thinks your fatigue is just a side effect of the rituals. She already told me that she wants to postpone our ritual for at least one day."

"Probably a good idea," he muttered, yawning widely again. "You might put me in a coma."

Hermione snickered a little. "I might do that anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her blearily. "You've been spending too much time around Parvati."

She huffed but looked pleased with herself. "It's the new and improved me. Now go take your shower. I'm hungry."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty minutes later, a freshly-showered Harry and a starving Hermione seated themselves at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The cavernous room was mostly empty, save for a few young students at the Hufflepuff table, a couple Ravenclaws, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore at the head table.

Dumbledore had been absent for much of the last week, only having time to nod pleasantly to Harry in the castle corridors when they encountered each other. It was Harry's understanding that he was getting daily updates on the ritual situation from Madam Pomfrey.

The Headmaster caught his eye and waved as he and Hermione sat down, then returned to what looked like a very serious conversation with McGonagall.

"I wonder what that's about," Hermione whispered. "It looks like an intense discussion."

"Dunno," Harry replied, spooning a huge pile of fried potatoes onto his plate. "Where's Luna? Is she feeling alright after last night?"

Hermione snorted. "She's fine. She's been dancing around the castle with a goofy smile on her face all morning. I'm not sure if she even went to sleep."

"Mmmm," he acknowledged, digging into a pile of sliced roast beef ravenously. "Di' thsee alweady eat lunth?"

She grimaced and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you channeling Ron? Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry."

"Thorry," he smiled, purposely repeating his grievous faux pas.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She and Parvati ate earlier. Luna wanted to visit Melvin at Hagrid's and Parvati wanted to practice her dueling spells in the Room of Requirement. She's actually serious about embarrassing Padma in a duel."

"Merlin, I created a monster," he muttered, careful to swallow this time before he spoke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour later, a sated Harry and Hermione stepped through the Gryffindor portrait hole, having successfully ignored the Fat Lady's attempts to flirt with him.

He collapsed on the couch and sighed in contentment. "I feel much better now. I'm sorry we can't do the ritual today."

"It's not a problem. I do want to talk about the ritual, though, if you don't mind."

Noticing a hint of apprehension in her voice, he sat up on the couch. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, er…" she began, then looked around the large common room. "Why don't we go up to my dorm where it's more private?"

"How am I supposed to get up there? The stairs will collapse on me."

She gave him a faint smirk. "Oh, I learned a few tricks as Head Girl. I can deactivate the wards for a short time if you want to come up."

"You bet." His curiosity was now roused. He had never been inside the Gryffindor girls' dorms, and didn't know any boy who had.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Don't get too excited. They look just like your dorm rooms."

"Who's excited? I just want to see who's got a poster of me on their wall. And why didn't you tell me we could do this before now?"

She shrugged. "Unfortunately just about everyone has removed their things already. And did you have a reason to want to sneak into the girls' dorms?"

"S'pose not," he mused, watching as Hermione made a circular motion with her wand and then pointed it at the stairs, muttering under her breath.

When she was finished, she ascended the stairs and he followed her up.

He looked around curiously when they reached the dorms, and was a little disappointed that they were a mirror image of the boys' floor plan.

"So the seventh-year girls' dorm is in the same place as the boys'?" he asked as they walked.

"Yes, but I've got the Head Girl's Room, remember? Being a bookworm has its advantages."

Harry snorted as she led him to a room that was at the end of a hallway and had easy access to a stairwell. She unlocked the door and let him in, and he whistled at what he saw.

"I knew it! You've got half the Restricted Section in here, don't you?"

"Well, Madam Pince knows I'll treat them well," Hermione replied a little defensively.

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing, Hermione. It wouldn't be your room without mountains of books."

"The mountains are organized," she responded with a faint smile and sat down on her bed.

It was a large four-poster decorated in a subdued version of Gryffindor's colors. The walls surrounding it were filled with moving pictures of her, Harry, and, occasionally, Ron. It was a moving yearbook of their time at Hogwarts.

Harry glanced around the room curiously. It was almost exactly as he expected it to be. It was the room of a scholar, but also had a cozy, feminine touch.

He joined her on the edge of the bed. "What did you want to talk about, then?"

"Oh, just the ritual, I suppose," she said casually, but he could detect an undercurrent of anxiety.

"What's the matter?"

Hermione sighed and rested her hands in her lap.

"It's just…I'm going last," she blurted, "and now you've got all this…experience. And I don't really know what I'm doing, and I want to make this special."

He looked at her sympathetically. It always touched him when Hermione's insecurities rose to the surface. For all her passion and competitiveness, sometimes she was just a little girl who found it hard to believe that she was desirable.

"It's going to be special just because it's the two of us. It doesn't matter that I've got a few days head start on you."

"I know," she murmured, "but still I want to make this special. All the other girls have given you some kind of treat, I know, and I can't think of anything to do. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. Or bored."

"You know this isn't a competition, right?"

"Yes, but I still wish you would tell me something I can do to make it memorable…do you, erm, have some sort of fantasy, maybe?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, Hermione. You should take the advice you gave Luna. I don't want anything strange and I don't have any weird fetishes; I just want you."

She blushed a little at his phrasing, but persisted. "Humor me."

He sighed and wracked his brain, trying to come up with something that would satisfy her. He was about to give up when he remembered a thought that had sometimes aroused him during their years together at Hogwarts.

"Well, er, there is one thing…" he said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"It's a fantasy I used to have sometimes when I, er, you know. You're a part of it, actually."

"Oh?" She grinned as her face slowly heated up.

"Sometimes I would imagine what you looked like when you, erm, touched yourself," Harry said abashedly, more than a little embarrassed to be revealing this to her. "I would fantasize about sneaking into your dorm room under my invisibility cloak and watching while you, er, got yourself off."

"Oh my," she breathed, clearly flattered but also a little embarrassed.

"You wanted to know," he shrugged, his face now glowing too.

She digested this new information for a moment.

"Did you fantasize about other girls too?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"You didn't ever use the cloak, right?"

Harry gave her a disgusted look. "Of course not!"

"Sorry," she smiled, her face heating up again. "You're a teenage boy, after all. Most would have used a cloak like yours to spy on girls in the shower."

"I had a few other things on my mind," he muttered.

Hermione seemed to consider something in the silence that followed.

"Well, we, er, don't have to wait until the ritual to fulfill that fantasy, you know."

He looked at her incredulously for a moment.

"You mean…you mean you want me to watch you?"

Her face became beet red. "If you want to, and if I got to watch you too."

Harry looked into her eyes, seeking out her motives, and then smiled.

"I want to."

She nodded and stood from the bed, then began removing her robes.

"Now?" he asked in surprise.

She smiled coyly. "Why not? I've been waiting patiently while everyone else talks about being with you. It's my turn."

"Are you saying you want to sleep together before the ritual?"

"No. I still want to wait; but we can make your fantasy come to life."

Harry grinned and stood as well, quickly removing his robes and clothes. He and Hermione had not fooled around since their evening with Parvati, and it excited him that she was being so spontaneous.

He stopped at his boxers, noticing that she had not removed her bra and panties and was watching him. He looked at her curiously, and she reddened again.

"It's a bit bright in here, isn't it?"

"Turn down the lights, if you want," he responded reassuringly. "But you shouldn't do it because you think you're not attractive. You're gorgeous, and I won't hear otherwise."

It both amused and irritated him that Hermione sometimes found herself unattractive. His opinion on the matter certainly wasn't unbiased, he knew, but any casual observer would acknowledge that she was at least somewhat pretty.

"Just a little, then." She used her wand to lower the flames of the wall-mounted candles.

When she felt the light was suitably flattering, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Harry watched in fascination, wondering why she still felt apprehensive about being nude in front of him. They had already been quite intimate with each other, after all.

She was wearing light blue cotton panties this time instead of his boxers, and she gingerly slid them down her legs and stepped out of them.

When she stood back up, he smiled.

"You shaved?"

"Er, yeah. A little. I thought you might like it. Parvati showed me a charm that makes it really simple."

Indeed, Hermione's previously bushy pubic hair was now neatly trimmed on the sides and not quite as thick in the middle.

"I do like it. It's…pretty, I guess, is the word."

"Pretty," she snorted. "Thank you; now it's your turn."

Harry pulled down his boxers in one smooth motion and kicked them to the other side of the room. He was already fully erect at the thought of what they were about to do. As the rituals progressed, his constant erection had slowly abated, but it was still absurdly easy for him to get aroused.

She stared down at his cock with a look of anticipation that excited him.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked breathlessly.

She considered the question for a moment, then frowned. "It's your fantasy, isn't it?"

"Right." Harry grinned and paused to think. "I suppose you were always reclining in your bed, reading Hogwarts, A History."

Hermione looked at him oddly, opened her mouth to speak, and then burst out laughing. He blushed at her response.

"Are you bloody serious?" she choked out.

"Er, yes?"

"You imagined me diddling myself to Hogwarts, A History," she repeated in disbelief, her sides heaving so much that she bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

"Well, I wasn't really focused on the book," he muttered, becoming increasingly embarrassed. "And you do read it a lot."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Harry…well, I can't very well be reading a book and watching you at the same time. Sorry."

"No worries." He was now wishing he hadn't brought up the subject of the damned book at all.

"Okay," she said, calming herself and taking charge, "I'll lean back against the headboard and you can be further down in front of me. On your knees, maybe, so I can see?"

"Works for me," he agreed, and climbed onto the bed.

Hermione assumed her position against the headboard, spreading her legs widely so Harry could get a clear view of what she was about to do. When he was on his knees in front of her, she hesitantly reached a hand between her legs and parted her lips with two fingers.

He watched breathlessly as she exposed the pink flesh beneath her brown curls. He noticed that she had shaved herself bare underneath. He guessed that Parvati had instructed her to shave there as well, and he was appreciative of the view.

Her lips spread with one hand, she began gently rubbing the index finger of the other across her clit. She teased the little nub back and forth, then rubbed it firmly from top to bottom. Harry's eyes were glued to the sight.

"Harry," she whispered, and he looked up at her dazedly. She arched an eyebrow at him, and it took him a moment to catch her meaning.

"Oh. Right." He grinned, and then gripped his cock firmly with his right hand. He began stroking himself almost unconsciously as his eyes returned to what she was doing with her fingers. Having already done this once before, he didn't feel particularly self-conscious about pleasuring himself in front of her.

Hermione's eyes remained locked on his erection as he stroked himself, and his eyes were riveted between her legs.

They continued in silence, each lost completely in what the other was doing. Hermione would gently push a finger inside herself, then rub her lubrication in small circles around her glistening clit. She was so very wet, and the little squelchy sound made by her efforts was driving him wild.

Harry couldn't believe how aroused this was making him. He felt like a fourth-year all over again, playing a naughty and forbidden game with his best friend. He felt his orgasm approaching and slowed down his pace. This was a show he wanted to enjoy for as long as possible.

When her eyes became hooded and her breathing heavier, she paused for a moment and reached over toward her nightstand. She opened the top drawer, and a moment later pulled out the big blue dildo that she had transfigured from his penis. His heart began racing.

"I've been practicing," she said softly. "Do you want to see?"

"Merlin, yes," he whispered, his arousal growing powerfully at the thought. He barely touched himself now, feeling as if any more pressure might send him over the edge.

She rubbed the dildo between her folds for a few seconds, lubricating it with her wetness. Then she spread her lips and pushed down. Its head slipped inside her, and Hermione sighed in bliss. She twisted it gently until half its length filled her.

Harry moaned at seeing her in such a position. His orgasm threatened to overtake him, and he stopped stroking himself entirely to ward it off.

"Why did you stop?"

"I was going to cum if I kept going. You don't know what you're doing to me."

"So cum," she whispered, pushing the dildo another inch inside her. "I want you to cum for me, Harry."

Those words were all he needed to hear. He grabbed his cock and stroked as he watched her slowly penetrate herself with the dildo. It didn't take long for him to pass the point of no return.

He panted as his orgasm hit him, so lost in the moment that he didn't bother to aim his cock anywhere in particular. He grunted and shot straight out, two jets landing on Hermione's belly and the rest streaking across the bedspread or dribbling onto it below him.

He continued stroking until he had no more left to give, all the while watching her pleasure herself with his own transfigured cock. Her breathing was heavy as she watched him. He could see her wetness glistening on the dildo when she pulled it out and then plunged it back in.

Harry was unable to resist such an erotic sight. He scooted forward, avoiding the mess he made, and placed his hands on her spread knees.

"I want to help," he said almost pleadingly, and she smiled at the look of raw desire in his eyes.

"Go ahead," she whispered. She moved her hands to her breasts as Harry gently grabbed the dildo that was still half inside her.

He twisted it slowly as he pulled it out and then plunged it back in. She was so very tight, and he couldn't wait until he could feel that tightness for himself. Part of him wanted to mount her right then and there, but he realized that there would be something special about waiting for the ritual.

Hermione let out a long low moan and reached down to tease her clit as her best friend fucked her with the dildo. She gripped the little nub of flesh between two fingers and squeezed it upright. Harry's arousal returned in full force at the sight.

"Yes," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He had no intention whatsoever to stop, and watched raptly as the dildo moved in and out of her soaking wetness. Her breath now came in shallow little gasps.

"There," she whimpered, "there—keep going."

Harry thrust it into her again, twisting it as he pushed. She tensed and lifted her arse slightly off the bed. He felt her pussy grip the dildo with little contractions as her orgasm overcame her.

Hermione panted loudly and rubbed herself until the moment of ecstasy was finished. Then she collapsed onto the bed and let out a massive sigh.

Harry left the dildo in her just because he liked the way it looked. The fact that it was him, sort of, somehow made him feel proud.

He moved up the bed and lay down next to her, entranced by the dreamy and satisfied look in her brown eyes.

"Well, that's one fantasy you can check off the list," she sighed happily.

"That was so bloody hot," he whispered.

She smiled. "I liked it too."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, then lay back down on the pillow, resting his hand on her belly. It was hot to the touch, and streaked slightly with his cum, but he didn't care. It made him feel oddly possessive. For the first time he realized just how much he desired Hermione physically, and wondered why it had never been clear before now.

She reached down and pulled the dildo out, then tossed it to the side of the bed.

"It's a bit too big to just leave there," she said apologetically, and Harry chuckled.

"I still have a hard time believing we're doing this. Just one week ago…"

"I know," Hermione agreed, grinning. "It's funny how fast all of this happened. I'm glad though."

"Me too. This has been the most pleasant life-threatening illness ever."

She laughed. "I bet…I feel like we've gotten closer too," she added softly.

"We definitely have."

"And I'm sure you've gotten closer with the other girls," she continued, a subtle question hidden within her speculation.

"I have," Harry answered carefully. "They all say the same thing about you and me though."

"What's that?"

"That they need to talk to you see what happens after this. They feel like they need your permission to, erm, be with me."

Hermione digested this in silence for a moment. "I don't have a claim on you, you know. Not…not an exclusive one, I mean."

"Do you want one?"

He felt her stop breathing at this question. He wondered if it was because she was hoping for it or dreading it. The post-orgasmic bliss they were both experiencing seemed to be lending itself to a very candid conversation. The time felt right for confession.

"I, er…do you?"

"I asked first," Harry teased, but then continued. "Everyone thinks we've been dating for years but just haven't realized it yet. I sort of think they're right. I mean, apart from sleeping together, what would we have done differently if we were dating?"

"Oh," Hermione replied softly, as if she had just considered the question from that perspective. "I…I suppose there's something to that. But then this ritual…"

"Complicated things," he finished for her. "I've enjoyed it, honestly, but if you…if you want to be with me, just the two of us, I wouldn't mind, erm, not being with the others. I'm not entirely sure what they want either."

She didn't immediately answer.

"That came out weird," he added. "I'm not trying to talk you into anything."

She smiled fondly at him. "I understand. I like the idea of being with you too, Harry. I think…I think I'd like for things to stay the way they are between us, but maybe include the physical stuff now that we're already doing that. But…"

"But?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," she said, taking a deep breath. "I know how important it is for you to have a family someday. I just…I'm not sure I want to be in a very serious, 'I'm going to get married soon' sort of relationship yet. I want to study, and travel, and start a foundation for the house elves, and get an apprenticeship with the Unspeakables, and…"

"It's okay, I understand," he replied, cutting her off before she could list every single one of her ambitions.

"No, let me finish," Hermione continued hurriedly, desperate for him not to misunderstand. "I want to be with you—I want us to be together, I mean. But if you want to be, er, casual sometimes with friends like Parvati and Luna and Tonks, well…I can share. For now."

Harry grinned like an idiot as her words registered. He resisted the urge to pump his fist in triumph.

"So you want to be part of a real harem, then," he replied cheekily, barely able to contain his glee. "Luna will be so pleased. What about Fleur?"

Hermione slapped him playfully on the chest. "Not a harem. A…a community of friends. And I suppose I can live with Fleur if I don't have to see her every day."

He laughed. "She's not so bad. Maybe a bit on the homely side."

"Oh, be quiet," she huffed. "She's alright when she's not accidentally looking down her nose at everyone. I sent her a letter yesterday, by the way. You can expect her to visit soon."

"I can?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't make any other plans for your birthday. I've got something planned."

"I can't wait."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, trying to show her how much she meant to him. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to wait for the ritual?"

Hermione looked for a moment as if she were about to cave in, but then nodded. "It just feels right to wait."

Harry nodded and smirked. "I guess my tongue will have to suffice for now."

He slowly made his way down her belly, eliciting a very un-Hermione-like giggle when his tongue penetrated her belly button.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Harry was reclining on his bed and flipping casually through Hermione's edition of Hogwarts, A History. She had stopped goading him to read it years ago, but he had a strange urge to connect with the school's traditions now that he would soon be leaving. It also didn't hurt that the book was part of the fantasy that she had just brought to life for him.

He paused in his reading when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he said loudly, and Parvati walked in with a huge grin on her face.

She had left the castle earlier in the afternoon to visit her family, and had apparently just returned.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, surprised to see Harry reading such a thick tome.

"Just relaxing."

Parvati stepped closer and looked at the title of the book. She gave him an incredulous stare.

"By reading Hogwarts, A History? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "It's about time I got around to it. How else am I supposed to know whether Hermione's been making up stuff about Hogwarts all these years just to tease me?"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's likely."

"How was your family?"

"Oh, they were fine. The same old boring conversations. I just visited so I could formally challenge Padma to a duel."

"Are you serious?" Harry exclaimed, a little alarmed at the smirk on her face.

"Not a real one, silly. We're having a family reunion in a month, and I subtly suggested that it might be fun for me and Pad to put on a demonstration duel; you know, to show the rellies what we learned at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You're devious."

"Ha!" she preened. "Thank you! Padma ate it up. She thinks she's going to be able to show off that big Ravenclaw brain and embarrass me. I can't wait to wipe the floor with her. She won't know what hit her."

"Er, don't go overboard. You might hurt her if you use real offensive spells."

"I won't use anything worse than a stunner. But I can't wait until she discovers that I can block whatever she sends my way with ease."

"So you're going to tell your family about the ritual afterwards?"

"I, er, hadn't thought of that," Parvati admitted, frowning. "They will suspect something, won't they? I'll have to figure something out."

"Just don't hang me out to dry, please."

"Oh, trust me, they'll never learn the details."

"Just stopped by to say hello, then?" he asked curiously.

She gave him a mischievous grin and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Just stopped by to claim my prize. I just spoke with Hermione. She told me the good news."

"The good news?" Harry prompted, feigning ignorance.

"Hermi-oh-knee will share-ere," Parvati laughed and sang simultaneously in a childlike voice, grinning madly.

He laughed at her obvious glee. "So you want to share me, then, huh?"

She shrugged. "For now? You bet. Now let's get naked and celebrate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Parvati were lying next to each other on his bed, their bodies intertwined as they kissed and explored each other with their hands.

They were about to take their foreplay to the next level when the door to Harry's room suddenly burst open, admitting a frazzled-looking Tonks.

"Oh, bloody hell," she exclaimed, her hair shifting from pink to red. "Here it is open season on Harry Potter and he's already got a bird in his arms."

"Open season?" Harry laughed, sitting up in the bed and not embarrassed in the slightest to be caught in such a position by Tonks. Parvati turned to look at her, likewise uncaring that the young Auror could see her in the altogether.

Tonks waved the phrase away impatiently. "The bookworm gave her permission. I just got off a bloody ridiculous shift and I was hoping to relieve some stress."

Parvati burst out laughing and looked at Harry. He returned her gaze with an eyebrow raised in question.

She grinned and shrugged. "Okay."

"Brilliant," Tonks breathed, and began disrobing immediately. "I need to take a shower, and then I'll join you."

Harry laughed as she stripped naked unashamedly and strode into his community bathroom to shower. Parvati, too, giggled at her immodest behavior.

"Well, this should be interesting," she mused.

"You really don't mind?" he asked, his heart suddenly racing as he realized that both Tonks and Parvati would soon be naked in his bed. He was starting to wonder if this day could possibly get any better.

"Not really. I'm kind of curious to see just how insane she is."

"She's, er, likely to try to freak you out."

"Oh? Do tell."

Harry smiled. "Not my secret to tell. Just…fair warning and all that."

It took less than five minutes for a fully nude and very clean Tonks to walk back into the bedroom. Her hair was pink again, and it was matched by a trim tuft of pink hair between her legs.

"That was just what I needed. I feel much better now."

"I bet you smell better too," Parvati smirked. "That's an interesting choice of color," she observed, nodding at Tonks' pink pubic hair.

Tonks shrugged and ran her fingers through it. "It's got personality. What can I say?"

"Show her what you did for me," Harry said eagerly, amused at the teasing rapport between the two girls.

Tonks chuckled and then concentrated, and Parvati watched in surprise as the pink hair between her legs took on the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Bloody hell," she whispered in awe. "I wish I was a metamorph."

"It's got its advantages. Now budge over, princess, and give us some room."

She and Harry both scooted over to make room for Tonks, who slid into the bed next to Parvati, sandwiching her in the middle.

"So, erm, you're into girls, then?" she asked curiously. Harry noticed an undercurrent of timidity in her voice that surprised him.

"I'm…not shy. Let's put it that way," Tonks smirked. "Are you?"

Parvati shrugged. "I've only been with one, and she was a close friend."

"Well, I'll try not to traumatize you. If you don't want me to touch you, I won't be offended. I'll just focus all my attention on The-Boy-Who-Shagged over there."

Parvati looked at her speculatively for a moment. "I'm game, I suppose. I'll tell you if you freak me out."

"Duly noted," Tonks agreed, and peered over her to look at Harry. He was watching the girls converse, and was already very much aroused.

"Looks like Harry's ready to go. How should we do this?"

Harry and Parvati looked at each other. "Is there a usual way?" he asked.

"There are all sorts of ways," Tonks replied, grinning deviously.

Parvati laughed. "Well, since you're the one who's so desperate, Harry can attend to your needs first. I don't mind watching for a bit."

"Suit yourself. I won't argue."

Parvati rose and moved to the foot of the bed, making room for Tonks to take her place. Then she sat back down cross-legged in the space that Tonks had just vacated, intending to observe the fireworks.

Reclining by her side, Harry laid a hands on Tonks' belly and leaned forward as if to kiss her. The metamorph, however, smiled and pointed between her spread legs.

"Get to work, Harry-kins. We can cuddle later."

Harry snorted at the brazen girl and sat up. If she was desperate for relief, he was happy to oblige her.

He scooted between her spread legs, then ran his hands luxuriously along her inner thighs, earning a little shiver from her. Her pussy was pink and glistening in arousal, waiting for his attention. He spread her lips gently with both thumbs, then leaned down to tease her clit. He pressed down on it with his tongue and then wriggled it around in all directions.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about," Tonks moaned, running a hand through Harry's hair. He laughed and pressed down again on her clit.

As he continued to tease her with his tongue, Tonks reached to her left and ran her other hand along the soft flesh of Parvati's thigh. Parvati's breath hitched for a moment, but then she relaxed into the touch.

After a few moments of this, Parvati shifted closer to her and leaned back on her hands, giving Tonks access to all of her. Tonks' fingers immediately explored her inner thigh, finally rubbing gently across Parvati's clit with her knuckle.

Parvati's gaze wandered from Harry's tongue between Tonks' legs to the fingers that were now delicately caressing the outer edges of her lips. Tonks' efforts were slowly arousing her, and she was a little surprised that she didn't feel awkward at the older girl's touch.

She sighed and closed her eyes as Tonks rubbed her clit with her thumb and then plunged a finger inside her. She was still wet from her foreplay with Harry, and Tonks, it seemed, knew just how to tease her. She scooted a little closer to the pair, and Tonks gently maneuvered another finger into her.

Harry didn't see anything of this, as he was focused on making Tonks squirm with a relentless attack on her clit. He moved his tongue in circles, lines, and any other shape he could imagine, trying to drive her wild.

He plunged two fingers inside her, pushing firmly against her wet, silky walls, and she moaned above him. He grinned and stroked her mercilessly, exulting in the heat and wetness that engulfed his fingers.

Parvati, for her part, was growing a little frustrated. She was incredibly aroused now, but Tonks' attention was divided between her and Harry, and her fingers weren't as attentive as she would have wished. She began teasing her own clit a little self-consciously, noting that they weren't watching her.

Tonks opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused due to Harry's efforts, and glanced at Parvati.

"Come up here, princess," she breathed.

It took Parvati a moment to realize what she was proposing.

"Er, really?"

"I won't bite," Tonks whispered, and then moaned as Harry plunged his fingers into her again. "Come on."

Parvati slowly got to her knees and maneuvered herself over Tonks face. She stared down at the older girl's cheeky grin, both excited and nervous about what she was suggesting.

"Just lean down. I'll take care of you."

She spread her knees and slowly lowered her pussy over Tonks' mouth and nose. She shivered when she felt the brush of a tongue against her clit. It felt deliciously naughty. She sighed and lowered herself further.

"Yummy," Tonks murmured, as she nuzzled Parvati's clit with her nose and explored her wet folds with her tongue.

It didn't take Parvati long to relax above her and lean in to her ministrations. She leaned forward and put her hands on the wall so she wouldn't be tempted to drop her complete weight on Tonks' face.

Thirty seconds later, she stiffened and let out a surprised squeak.

"M-Merlin!" she nearly shouted, and Harry looked up to see what was going on.

He was greeted with the sublime vision of Parvati's arse planted firmly on Tonks' chin. Her whole frame shivered in ecstasy, and he could only guess what Tonks was doing to her with her tongue. He wondered vaguely just how much she could morph her body. It was a question worth asking one day.

He returned his attention to Tonks' pussy and noted that the pink lightning bolt seemed to be shifting back and forth between pink and green. Amused, he went back to work on her.

Tonks began moaning and breathing in small pants as he punished her clit and stroked her with his fingers. His own arousal was aching now, and he desperately wanted to bury his cock in her, but he thought trying to maneuver around Parvati's frame might be awkward. He settled for trying to drive Tonks mad with sensory overload.

Harry reached deeper inside her with his fingers, and she responded by pushing her hips up from the bed. Her abs pulled taut and he pushed a third finger into her, delighted as she gasped for air above him.

Not ten seconds later, he heard Parvati wail loudly and then felt the bed shudder as she pushed against the wall. The thought of Tonks bringing her to orgasm made his arousal grow desperate for release. Just a few more moments of this, he thought, and then I'm going to fuck Tonks silly.

He felt rather than saw Parvati remove herself from Tonks' face and collapse onto the bed in a heap.

Harry twisted his fingers roughly within her, eliciting a soft whimper, and then he felt a fourth finger slip into her, quite without trying. It was clear she was helping him along with her skills.

"Deeper," Tonks moaned above him, and he obliged her. He reached his fingers deeper into her wetness, entranced by the smell of her arousal and the heat that surrounded his hand. He pushed his hand in up to his knuckles, gently massaging her walls as she squirmed above him.

"More," she whispered, and Harry hesitantly folded his thumb into his palm and pressed further into her. A second later he was inside her past his knuckles. He twisted his hand gently, shocked and aroused by what he was doing to her.

"Oh, Merlin, more," Tonks whined in desperation, and he pushed in further, watching in awe as his hand slipped inside her up to his wrist. His own arousal became almost unbearable at the sight. He felt on the very edge of orgasm.

The tightness and heat were overpowering; his hand felt like it was trapped in an oven, unable to move. He could do nothing except twist it gently back and forth, but it was enough to make Tonks buck her hips against him.

He pressed against her walls with his fingertips, and she writhed lasciviously. He glanced up once to notice that Parvati was reclining next to Tonks and watching the proceedings with wide eyes.

"Oh, God, yes," Tonks hissed, her back now arched completely off the bed. Her breath came in quick gasps and she reached down to massage her clit as her orgasm finally overpowered her.

Harry felt her muscles clamp down tightly on his hand, the contractions of her orgasm squeezing him almost to the point of pain. It occurred to him that being a metamorph must lend itself to some incredibly intense orgasms.

When she finally stopped spasming twenty seconds later, she collapsed back onto the bed, his fist still trapped within her. She exhaled a huge breath and stared at the canopy of his bed, her forehead damp with perspiration and her eyes glazed over.

"Er, Tonks?"

"Yes, Harry-kins?" she replied dreamily, in what sounded like a passable imitation of Luna.

"Do you think I could have my hand back now?"

"Oh. Sure."

Tonks relaxed her muscles and Harry felt the pressure on his hand relent. He gently maneuvered himself out of her, careful not to cause any pain.

"That was…wow," he whispered, shaking his head and looking at his hand in wonder.

Tonks sighed in bliss. "You bet it was."

After a moment's silence, in which Parvati and Tonks both rolled onto their sides and went limp with relaxation, Harry spoke up hesitantly.

"Er, do you suppose I could get a hand over here?"

Parvati looked at him in confusion. Then she noticed his massive erection. She burst out laughing.

Tonks too looked down and laughed. "Aww; sorry, Harry. If you weren't so talented with your hands, your little guy would have gotten some attention."

"Oh, that's hilarious. If you weren't such a perv, you would have needed my little guy."

"Poor Harry did get neglected," Parvati cooed. "He looks like he's about to burst. Shall we put him out of his misery, Nymphadora?"

"Watch it, Pavarti. You kids have fun. I'll just lay here and watch for a bit."

Parvati giggled and crawled on all fours toward Harry at the foot of bed.

"Lie down, Harry," she commanded, and he obeyed hurriedly. He was indeed about to burst, the pressure in his lower abdomen begging for release. He lay down width-wise along the edge of the bed and waited. Parvati scooted beside him and eyed his cock in anticipation.

"It won't take much," he said, almost begging her to touch him. "You two were putting on quite a show earlier."

Parvati grabbed his cock and held it upright with her right hand. She cupped his balls gently with her left, and then looked at Harry with a smirk that suddenly worried him.

"Let's see how long you can last if I do this." She laughed and began stroking him at an absolutely furious pace.

"Oh God," Harry moaned, knowing he couldn't withstand such delicious pressure for very long at all. She was tugging on him as if her very life depended on it.

Indeed, less than twenty seconds of her aggressive stroking was all it took. His breath hitched and his abs tightened as he felt his release approaching.

Parvati saw that he was about to cum, and suddenly plunged her left middle finger into his arse.

"Ah!" Harry squawked in shock, his back arching as she jerked him without mercy. He came powerfully, his cock bucking and shooting a rope of cum over his shoulder before pouring out onto his belly like a burst dam.

She stroked him until he ceased panting. There was a small pool of white rolling off his stomach onto both sides of the bed.

He sighed and fell back to the bed as if his strings had been cut, and Parvati pulled her finger out of his arse and let go of his cock. He slowly turned his head toward her, narrowing his eyes.

"Surprise!" she said gleefully, and then collapsed against Tonks' feet in uncontrollable laughter.

"Not that that wasn't interesting," Harry growled, "but a little warning next time, perhaps?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Parvati asked, her laughter finally subsiding.

"That looked like fun," Tonks said above them, a huge smile splitting her face.

Parvati returned her smile. "Oh, it was. Jealous?"

"Of Harry or of your attention? What's your girlfriend's name? Maybe I can morph into her and give you a treat."

Parvati looked at her oddly. "Er, Lavender Brown."

Tonks contemplated for a moment. "Don't know her, luv. Sorry. Anyone else you want to see? Just between us."

She frowned. "I can't think of anyone. Can you turn into boys?"

"Hey, there's a boy right here," Harry complained, still a little miffed at Parvati due to her surprise party for his prostate. He was using his wand to remove the mess he had made from his chest.

She snickered at his indignation. "Don't get jealous, Harry. I'm just curious what she can do."

Tonks shrugged. "I can't do boys. Sorry. I can turn into female versions of men though. Ever wondered what Cornelius Fudge would look like as a woman?"

"Gah, no!" Parvati exclaimed, horrified.

Tonks chuckled. "How about Harriet Potter, then?"

She concentrated and shifted into a female version of Harry, complete with long black hair, green eyes, and a faint lightning-bolt scar.

"Oh my," Parvati whispered.

"No fucking way," Harry interjected, causing Tonks to laugh in an eerily familiar tone. "That's too creepy."

"Awww," she cooed, giving Harry the shivers. "How about this, then?"

Tonks closed her eyes and morphed, and suddenly there was a beautiful Indian girl with long black hair in her place.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm not into the whole twincest thing. No Padma, please."

"Who said it was Padma?" Tonks replied in a startlingly familiar voice.

Parvati looked more closely at her, then her jaw dropped. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You…you're me!"

Tonks grinned wickedly and teased her nipples with her fingers.

"Guilty as charged. And you have quite a nice body, I might add."

"Holy shit," Harry muttered at the sight of two naked Parvatis in his bed, looking from one to the other in wonder.

"You want to check yourself out?" Tonks asked casually. "I'm better than any mirror."

Parvati snapped her jaw shut with an audible pop, then moved closer to her doppleganger. Unable to resist Tonks' offer, she examined herself from outside her own body, her eyes roving curiously over her face, breasts, stomach, legs—everything.

"This is too freaky," she whispered.

"Don't be shy," Tonks grinned with Parvati's face. She reached out and pulled Parvati's hand to her, where she rested it on her breast. "Aren't you curious what you feel like?"

Despite the reservations written across her face, Parvati began gently caressing her own breasts on Tonks' body, her curiosity getting the better of her. She teased her nipples until they were erect, then ran her hand along the soft flesh of her own stomach.

When Tonks spread her legs, giving her a clear view of her own hooded clit and the dark folds of her pussy, she sighed and shook her head in amazement.

When she hesitated to reach further down, Tonks gently pulled her forward. A second later she was kissing Parvati passionately. Parvati stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss.

The sight of Parvati kissing herself so passionately restored Harry's libido to aching proportions. He simply couldn't believe what Tonks was doing.

"Merlin," he whispered, and sat back on his heels to watch.

After thirty seconds of exploratory kissing, Parvati pulled away, breathing heavily and looking into her counterpart's eyes. She was getting aroused despite herself, but still a bit shocked by the game that Tonks was playing.

"This is bloody kinky," she whispered.

"You want me to change back?"

"No, I…" she began, then stopped and glanced back at Harry. She had momentarily forgotten that he was watching, and blushed when she made eye contact with him.

"For the love of Merlin, don't stop because of me!" he exclaimed, so sincerely that both Tonks and Parvati both burst out laughing, breaking the tension.

"I think Harry wants the show to continue," Tonks smirked, and Parvati turned back around to look at her. Her eyes traveled south, and she looked down in wonder at the sight of her own aroused pussy.

"Just go with it, luv," Tonks whispered huskily, clearly aroused by her little game. "If you want to stop at any point, we'll stop."

Parvati nodded and reached a shaky hand between Tonks' legs. She cupped her own pussy with the palm of her hand, caressing it gently, then slipped her middle finger inside. She teased her own clit with her thumb, her eyes wide as she as she explored the most intimate parts of her own body.

"Whoa," she whispered in awe, then looked at Tonks' face—her face—questioningly. The lust she saw there overcame her last inhibitions. She took one last look down, then maneuvered so she could lean down and taste herself.

Tonks sighed as Parvati began to tease her clit with her tongue and explore her folds with her fingers.

Harry moved to the side of the bed to get a better view, astonished at the sight of Parvati Patil going down on herself.

The pair continued for a few minutes, Tonks moaning and running her hands through Parvati's long hair as she licked her. Harry's arousal had returned so strongly that he almost couldn't bear it.

When Parvati reached underneath herself with her free hand to rub her clit, the eroticism on display became too much.

He got up and positioned himself behind her, watching as she rubbed herself. He gently pulled her hips up higher, then rubbed his straining erection between her wet folds. He was rewarded with a moan of approval.

Taking this as permission, he grabbed her arse in both hands and thrust into her, exhaling sharply at the heat that suddenly engulfed him. Parvati was clearly enjoying what was happening between her and Tonks, and this just made Harry all the more aroused.

He began pumping slowly in and out of her, savoring the sensation of her pussy gripping him tightly. She moaned and gasped for breath as he worked on her, torn between pleasuring Tonks and focusing on what he was doing to her from behind.

The three moved in unison, almost as one body, each pleasing the other in a scene that Harry would remember for as long as he lived. They developed a rhythm, Parvati thrusting into Tonks with her tongue and fingers at the same time that Harry thrust into her. The wavelike synchronicity of their movements overwhelmed him, and he dug his fingernails into Parvati's arse in ecstasy.

"Unh—fuck me," she whimpered, and he obeyed. He picked up his pace and began thrusting into her roughly.

She now had three fingers buried in Tonks' pussy and was furiously rubbing her clit as Harry pounded her. She could no longer use her tongue on Tonks because of the force with which he was driving into her from behind, but she rubbed Tonks' clit mercilessly with her thumb. The metamorph had long ago closed her eyes, lost completely in the moment.

When Parvati began breathing raggedly, Harry squeezed her arse and then spanked it hard with one hand. He remembered how much she had responded to this from their ritual together. When she cried out, he slapped her arse every time he entered her, each slap bringing a more desperate gasp.

"Oh, God, please don't stop," she whimpered, and he pounded her as hard and as fast as he could, panting with exertion as if he were running.

"Ohhhhhhh," she whined in one continuous moan, rubbing her clit with abandon as Harry drove into her. He slapped her arse one last time, and he could feel her contractions grip his cock tightly as he moved.

He felt no urge to cum, which surprised him considering how consumed with lust he was, but he continued pumping gently in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finished, Parvati leaned against Tonks' thigh in exhaustion, her long black hair pooled all around her.

"Did you finish?" she asked wearily, her voice muffled by Tonks' body.

"No," Harry and Tonks answered in unison, then laughed.

"It's alright, though," Harry continued, still breathing hard. "I intend to make Tonks scream like a newborn mandrake."

"Oh, it's on now, Harry Potter," she laughed, still mimicking Parvati's body. "Budge over, princess."

Parvati collapsed bonelessly onto the bed when Tonks shifted.

She pushed Parvati to the edge of the bed and then pulled Harry toward her.

"On your back, Harry," she commanded, and he chuckled and obeyed, moving around Tonks as she got up and stood over him.

When he was ready, she positioned herself on top of him and grabbed his cock with one hand. Rather than insert him, she rubbed his crown across her clit for a moment, her eyes closed in bliss. Harry found it utterly surreal that it wasn't really Parvati on top of him.

Then she pushed down in one smooth motion, taking all of him inside her. He sighed at the sensation. His cock grow even harder as he felt Tonks morph Parvati's muscles to grip him in a vice.

"Merlin, that's good," he moaned, and Tonks snickered above him.

She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, then raised herself up until he almost slipped out of her. Then she plunged back down hard, driving him roughly into her.

"Yes," she grunted, and Harry gasped when she landed.

He glanced to his side and saw Parvati reclining on her side and watching the action with renewed interest. It wasn't every day, after all, that you could watch yourself fucking someone from such a point of view.

Tonks developed a rhythm where she impaled herself three or four times in a row, then gently undulated her hips, moving Harry's cock around within her. She repeated it again and again, until both of them were sweating from the exertion.

Finally, when Harry thought he could take no more, she took a deep breath and pushed hard against his shoulders. She abandoned all pretense and bounced on his cock with abandon, whimpering every time he filled her.

"Merlin," he hissed.

He felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. He gripped Tonks' flanks and drove into her as hard as he could when their bodies met.

"Guh," Tonks grunted. He felt her walls contract tightly around him. She panted and dug her fingernails into his chest as she climaxed. It was all he needed to send him over the edge.

He exploded within her, bucking his hips as she gripped him with her unnatural skills. The pressure was so intense that he wished his orgasm could last forever.

They both stilled and sighed loudly at the same time. For Harry, it was a welcome relief not to collapse in exhaustion after sex. He didn't exactly miss the pain from the burning rune either.

Tonks giggled like a little girl and collapsed on top of him, her face buried in the pillow next to his head.

"Just what the healer ordered," she murmured, and Harry and Parvati both snorted in amusement.

A half-hour later, three very naked, very relaxed bodies lay intertwined on the big four-poster bed, sound asleep and totally at peace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Note: Voila. The first ever Harry/Parvati/Parvati scene, as far as I'm aware. A bit kinky, eh?

Next chapter features the ritual with Hermione, and Luna will make a cameo. There will be nine or ten total chapters.

I've got a big surprise in store for Chapter Nine ;)

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this. It's just for fun.

A/N: Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated! It's been a bit longer than two weeks, but Chapter 8 is here at long last. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 8:

The next morning, Harry descended into the Gryffindor common room with a sigh of satisfaction. He knew he would never forget the events of the previous evening. Even thinking about them brought a goofy smile to his face.

Hermione was waiting for him on a couch, a massive arithmancy tome in her lap.

She raised an eyebrow as she took in his appearance. "Looks like someone had a good time last night."

Harry grinned. "I might have. I had a very restful sleep for certain."

"Your partners in crime thanked me again on their way out earlier. I hope I don't have desperate witches pounding on my door every time they want your attention, Harry."

"Well. You could always tell them to go away."

"Do you want me to?"

He could only give an embarrassed smile in response.

She rolled her eyes. "There might be duels in the hallway if I said no. I think you might have a few witches under your thumb now, or maybe it's vice versa."

"That's, er, not a problem, is it? If this is uncomfortable for you…"

She blushed a little but shook her head. "I already said it was fine. That doesn't mean I won't tease you about it."

He smiled fondly at her. "I think I could get used to teasing instead of chiding about homework."

"Well, if you had actually done your homework, I wouldn't have chided you, now would I?"

And just like that Harry felt comfortable again, their familiar routine reestablishing itself.

"Enough about homework," he sniffed. "I'll never have to do it again. Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

He grabbed her hand affectionately as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They held hands as they walked leisurely toward the Great Hall. Portraits gossiped about them as they passed. Harry didn't think he'd ever live down his nude foray through the corridors. It might actually be an issue if he ever decided to teach at Hogwarts. Still, their attention made him feel as if he and Hermione were the King and Queen of Hogwarts.

Each knew that this was a momentous day. It was Harry's final ritual as well as their first time together. Anticipation had been growing deep within him since he awoke this morning. He could tell without looking at her that Hermione was feeling the same.

Tonight would be a sort of culmination for them, if not an actual coronation.

They had grown up together, suffered together, fought together, and finally won a war together. Now they would complete an intimate ritual together. It would be a rite of passage for both of them.

Harry glanced over at her warmly and squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back, curious. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood. I'm glad you decided to be my last ritual, really. It makes the whole thing more special."

She reddened a little at his words. "It was hard to wait, but I understand what you mean. The anticipation is making me nervous though. I don't want you to be disappointed."

He pulled her to a stop in the corridor and cupped her cheeks in his hands, leaning his face toward hers.

"Hermione," he said tenderly. "Tonight is going to be a celebration, just for the two of us. You are not allowed to be stressed out. This isn't an exam you can study for…"

"...although I promise you'll still get lots of O's," he added with a grin.

She couldn't decide whether to hug him or smack him for his terrible sense of humor. She settled on a gentle admonishment.

"You have been thoroughly corrupted, Harry Potter."

"Look who's talking, Miss I-Placed-A-Bet-On-Harry's-Penis."

She huffed and smacked his chest as their walk resumed.

"I'll promise not to work myself into a state about tonight if you'll promise to stop teasing me about that."

"No deal. I'm going to have the incident engraved on your tombstone. Here Lies Hermione Jean Granger, First Muggleborn Minister of Magic, better known as She-Who-Guessed-Wrong. Your great-great grandchildren will know the story."

She groaned. "I think I miss the Harry Potter who was afraid of a date with Cho Chang."

He laughed. "No, you don't. That Harry Potter would have had a heart attack the first time he saw you naked. Besides, if I remember right you deliberately interrupted my date with the lovely Miss Chang."

She stuck her nose in the air imperiously. "Cho wasn't right for you. You needed to be focused on other things."

"All of which involved you in some way."

"A mere coincidence, I'm sure."

He squeezed her hand again. "Right."

Harry was beyond pleased at their playful banter. His relationship with Hermione had changed fundamentally in the past ten days, but it was in every way better. He was more relaxed as the rituals eased his painful condition. She was more relaxed as she connected with Parvati and the other girls who were helping Harry. The conditions required by the ritual had forced both of them to open up to each other, and not just physically.

With a war no longer looming over them, they were free to discover themselves anew, and he decided to enjoy every second of it.

He sighed happily and she examined him again.

"You really are in a good mood. You're not nervous about tonight?"

"Nope. I'm feeling free, maybe for the first time in my life. And tonight I'm going to celebrate by showing you everything I've learned. I've had quite an education in the past week."

He smiled at the look on her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry and Hermione separated after breakfast.

She had an appointment with Professor Vector to discuss a possible apprenticeship. He had seen her list of ambitions, and he thought she would need another time-turner to accomplish them. First an arithmancy mastery for the theory, then a charms mastery for the application, followed by a serious stint with the Unspeakables, all while securing new rights for magical creatures and exploring other cultures. It was enough to make his head spin.

He, meanwhile, was heading to the Room of Requirement to release some magic. The rituals had made his magic unstable, but Pomfrey had given him the green light to cast powerful spells again. He wanted to see if the rituals had done their work. There was no longer an ache in his chest, and his erections were now merely frequent instead of constant. He hoped it was again possible to push himself towards magical exhaustion. It was a feeling he longed for.

He turned the corner to approach the Room, only to stop and stare at the sight that greeted him.

Standing in the seventh-floor corridor, balancing on one leg with the other akimbo, was Luna Lovegood. This was not necessarily odd behavior for her. But the fact that she was totally nude in public, and wearing her military officer's hat from their ritual—well, that was odd even for Luna.

Harry cleared his throat as he approached. Luna twirled herself around and fell into a sudden curtsy. Loud applause came from the wall in front of her, and he finally understood. Merlin, that tapestry needed to be burned, not silenced for most of the year.

Luna greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Harry. I started my ballet lessons with Barnabas this morning. He's quite a thorough teacher."

"I have no doubt he is," he snorted, giving the tapestry a sidelong glance. The old man was leering at Luna with a comically obscene expression. Even his trolls were standing still and watching her. They had probably been instructed to follow her example.

He shook his head. "So you're training to be a dancer now?"

"Oh, not professionally, of course," she said dreamily. "I thought it might be useful in my travels. Ritual nude dancing might be able to attract all sorts of interesting creatures."

Harry smiled. "You never know." He suspected most species had an interest in naked dancing.

"Are you still feeling well since the ritual?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, simply wonderful!" she enthused. "I've never had so much energy! It's even scaring all the nargles away."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"It's lovely!" she beamed, and threw himself against him in a crushing nude embrace. He couldn't resist the urge to pat her ass in affection.

"Thank you so much, Harry," she sighed as she pulled away. "I'm so happy I got to participate in your rituals."

"You're welcome, Luna. It was you who were helping me, though. Thank you again for that."

"Oh, you're quite welcome. I get to share your magic, and I get free dancing lessons. It's a great deal!"

He glanced sideways at Barnabas. The old pervert had been watching their entire interaction with a smile.

"Just don't let your, er, dance professor talk you into doing things that make you uncomfortable. I don't think many magical creatures are aware of the finer points of ballet."

"Of course not. I know he likes staring at me naked, but I don't mind. He's just a tapestry, and clothes are very inhibiting when you have to bend over backwards."

Harry doubted that ballet required such a maneuver, but he didn't voice his opinion.

"So are you here to dance with us?" she inquired. "I'm sure Barnabas won't mind if you're naked too."

"Er, no…I'm actually going to use the Room. Madam Pomfrey gave me permission to cast some spells, and I wanted to see how much has changed since we started the rituals."

Luna nodded sagely. "That's a good idea. Do you suppose I could watch?"

He felt an odd sense of déjà vu. "Sure. As long as you let me put you under a barrier. I don't want a stray spell to hit you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, a sweaty and pleased Harry accompanied Luna out of the Room. She too was relaxed and glassy-eyed, not just at witnessing Harry's amazing power but because of her vigorous cheerleading from the sidelines. She had clapped and performed nude cartwheels every time he cast an impressive spell. Of course this had inspired him to show off. Honestly, what was he supposed to do when a nude cheerleader was performing lewd ballet on the sidelines? There's only so much a wizard can handle.

He was also pleased at the way his magic responded to him. It flowed through him like a wide river instead of a raging torrent. He might still be unnaturally strong, but he could live with that if it didn't give him a heart attack or a constant erection.

They went to their separate dormitories to shower, agreeing to meet again for lunch. He knew at least Hermione would be joining them.

Thirty minutes later they met each other outside the Great Hall, Harry feeling casual and dressed only in jeans and a t-shirt, while Luna wore her black school robes and her military hat. He suspected it was going to become part of her regular ensemble.

They entered the hall together. Hermione and Parvati were already there and awaiting them, while ten or so other students sat at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Sinistra and Babbling were the only professors in the room.

Parvati smirked at their approach, eyeing Harry from head to toe.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Harriet Potter."

He blushed but tilted his head at her. "I have no idea what you mean, Tonks. Or are you Parvati?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean either."

"I'm quite certain you do."

Luna looked at them all in confusion as she and Harry sat down opposite Parvati and Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, Luna," interjected Hermione. "I'm confused too, but all you need to know is that Tonks, Harry, and Parvati are perverts."

Luna nodded. "That goes without saying for Tonks, I suppose. If I were a metamorph I would probably play with your naked bodies all the time."

Conversation nearby ground to a halt. Luna looked around curiously at the sudden silence. Hermione sighed.

Luna continued musing to no one in particular. "Although if all three of them are perverts, I suspect that could result in some confusion. Did you share a bed with two Parvatis last night, Harry?"

He gaped at her, wondering how she could be so innocent and yet have the same sort of sexual imagination as Tonks.

Hermione coughed, blushing. "Luna, perhaps now is not the time."

She blinked slowly. "Well, of course not, Hermione. That sounds like something that should happen in private, not in the middle of the Great Hall. These tables look uncomfortable."

Parvati burst out laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"Nice hat, Luna," she said through her laughter.

She smiled and touched her new hat. "Thank you! The portraits seem to like it too. Some of them stand and salute me. One old man made a rude gesture and called me a fascist. He may have an irrational hatred for eagles and crosses."

Harry scrutinized Luna's appearance. With her black robes, long blond hair, and pale blue eyes, the hat did make her look like the leader of a muggle white supremacist group. That or the world's most innocent dominatrix.

An amused silence fell over the group as they dished food onto their plates and started to eat.

"So, Harry," Parvati began, "tonight is the big night. Are you ready?"

He smiled. "I can't wait. I've had good teachers, and I think Hermione will appreciate the effort I've put into my studies."

She smirked. "Are you finished with your revisions then, Hermione, or do you need a study session this afternoon?"

Hermione glared at her. "I thought I was ready until I realized what Harry was doing last night. Now I'm not so sure."

"You could borrow some of the toys left over from my ritual, if you like," Luna offered kindly. "Harry only ate a little of my underwear."

Silence overtook half the room again, and Hermione stared disbelievingly at Luna.

"Okay, now I'm certain I'm not ready for this."

Harry had to resist the urge to tease her further.

"Hermione, we're joking. It will be fantastic. The only thing that could possibly disappoint me is if you turn out to be Dobby's animagus form or something."

"Or perhaps Dobby is her elfmagus form," Luna replied, intrigued. "That makes a lot of sense."

Hermione sighed. "And what would explain how we can be in the same room together?"

She tilted her head. "Time-travel, of course. Didn't you use a time-turner in your third year?"

Parvati burst out laughing again. "Oh, Merlin, that would explain why she's always three steps ahead of everyone else. Good detective work, Luna."

Luna looked pleased.

"Stop it ladies—I don't want my kinky little bookworm stressing out over tonight. I've already promised her she'll receive full marks," said an amused Harry.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "Not all of us are capable of inventing new forms of sexual deviancy on a whim."

"Nonsense," Parvati insisted. "You just need to put that big brain of yours to work. I could think of a dozen new things to do in this room alone. I bet you could think of more."

She looked around the Great Hall, considering various options. "In fact…"

She leaned in closely to Hermione, so the other tables couldn't overhear them. "Wouldn't you like to shag Harry on Dumbledore's golden chair? That might even make it into Hogwarts, A History if you got caught."

Hermione winced at the idea of becoming infamous for a sexual escapade, while Harry looked at Dumbledore's chair speculatively.

"That sounds delightfully romantic," Luna enthused. "I could write an article about it. Readers love human interest stories."

"Don't you dare," Hermione whispered in horror.

Parvati snickered. "You were the one worried about not living up to Harry's expectations. In fact, I've just had another thought…"

She looked around the Great Hall, studying its other occupants.

Hermione groaned. "Oh God, she's looking shifty. Harry, do something."

Parvati ignored her and grinned at him. "You have an invisibility cloak, don't you?"

"Er, what happens if I say yes?"

"Where is it?"

"In my room," he answered cautiously.

"Call your crazy house elf."

Hermione was watching the byplay in rising apprehension. "Whatever you're thinking, it's a terrible idea…terrible."

She watched Harry's face, and she could swear his eyes twinkled. She glared at him. "Harry…"

"Call Dobby," Parvati insisted.

He shrugged and softly hissed, "Dobby!"

The elf appeared with a small pop beside him, the silvery cloak already in his hands.

Harry blinked as he handed it to him.

"Dobby is always knowing," he said as he popped away.

Parvati had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

He looked uncomfortably between the cloak and the girls. "You don't suppose that…" he started, unable to complete the thought.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. "Give me the cloak."

Hermione tried to intervene. "Don't give her the cloak, Harry. Wherever this is going, it's a bad idea."

Parvati smiled widely at her. "Relax. This will just be another adventure for you and Harry to add to your biographies."

"Adventures are nice," Luna agreed, examining an oblong roasted potato with interest. "Perhaps I'll write a book about Harry and Hermione's adventures one day. It could be a series, one book for each year at Hogwarts."

He shrugged and passed the cloak to Parvati. Whatever she had planned, he trusted her not to do anything more than mildly embarrassing with it. That was perhaps a mistake on his part.

She glanced behind her again. "Tell me when they're not looking in this direction," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes and made a motion with his finger. A moment later there was a loud bang at the far end of the hall. The whole room turned to see what the commotion was.

"You're clear."

Parvati threw the cloak over Hermione before she could protest. She disappeared from view with a surprised squeak.

"Why am I under the cloak?" she hissed.

"Because I want you to imagine everything you can do under an invisibility cloak," Parvati whispered, "starting with what you might do to Harry in front of an audience who can't see you. Wouldn't that be thrilling?"

"Oh Merlin," Harry said in sudden dread.

He glanced nervously at the other occupants of the room. Sitting at the table opposite their group were three young Hufflepuffs and first-year Gryffindor Mandy Monroe, who was shooting him a suspicious look. Four more students resided at Ravenclaw table, plus Professors Babbling and Sinistra at the Head table. So far no one seemed to notice Hermione's absence.

"This is such a bad idea," he heard her disembodied voice whisper.

"You mean it's such a naughty idea," Parvati whispered in glee. "You can't get expelled anymore, Hermione. Don't pretend you're not interested. I've seen those novels you read."

"Those are novels!" she hissed. "They're not real." Harry knew that Hermione was blushing even if he couldn't see her face.

He watched the bizarre sight of Parvati pressing down on the air beside her. Their bench rattled as a muffled 'ow!' resounded from beneath the table.

She glanced below her and smiled. "Harry's crotch is right there, Hermione! Imagine the look on his face when you molest him invisibly in front of an audience in the Great Hall! I want to watch him squirm."

He stared at Parvati in shock. The girl was shameless, and now she had Tonks as an influence. He looked warily at the Head table. Babbling and Sinistra were paying them no attention. Still, if they got caught doing this…

There was dead silence underneath the table. He had no idea what Hermione might be thinking. He knew she had loosened up considerably under Parvati's influence. She had even surprised him with her boldness a few times. But this seemed like a bridge too far.

"I am not doing this," Hermione's muffled voice came from beneath the table. "You'll know what I'm doing, and there are people right behind me! We might get caught!"

She squeaked when Parvati kicked her under the table.

"That's the point!" she whispered in excitement. "Please, Hermione. I want to watch Harry's face. You could torture him, and he wouldn't be able to make a sound!"

He could tell she was thinking that over, her mortification warring with the desire to embarrass him. He was apprehensive about the idea too, but the thought of doing something in front of unknowing witnesses…it turned him on more than he would admit. He grew hard in his jeans and shifted to adjust himself.

When she didn't respond, Parvati continued begging. "Please? You can't see his face right now. A galleon says he's hard as a rock."

There was a charged silence. Harry had no idea what might happen next. Parvati was grinning at him, and Luna seemed content to watch everything unfold. He considered making a run for it, which would save him and Hermione both some embarrassment, but he was also excited by Parvati's little game. Apparently he really was a pervert.

He almost flinched when he felt Hermione put her hands on his knees.

"Harry?" she whispered, asking for his opinion on Parvati's not-so-subtle demands.

He cleared his throat. "I, er, don't know what to say. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Do you…want this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Only if, er, you do too."

Parvati smiled at him and nudged Hermione with her knee. "Are you two Gryffindors or aren't you?"

There was a brief pause and then a sigh. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm going to use a depilatory charm on your head, Parvati."

Harry flinched as he felt her hands grip both of his knees and push them apart. Clearly she had decided she was a Gryffindor. He couldn't believe this was happening. Parvati must have been rubbing off on her more than he realized.

She snickered at the look on his face. "Don't even think about running away."

Luna was staring interestedly between his legs. "Either Harry is much hairier than I remember or I can still see Hermione's head."

He heard a whimper, then the cloak engulfed the lower half of his body completely. Luna looked both pleased and disappointed.

He tensed as Hermione tentatively squeezed his erection through his jeans. She fumbled with his zipper for a moment, then slowly wrestled out his cock.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped.

Luna continued to stare between his legs. His entire crotch and legs had disappeared, covered by the cloak. Luckily for Harry, the bench opposite him mostly blocked that fact from everyone's view.

"I can't see anything," she mused disappointedly.

"You're not supposed to," Parvati whispered. "Just watch Harry's face."

He breathed out roughly as he felt Hermione grip his cock. Then he felt her tongue caress him. He grabbed both edges of the table, trying to keep a casual look on his face while Parvati and Luna observed him. Luna looked merely curious, while Parvati was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's she doing to you, Harry?"

He swallowed. "I think you know."

He felt her tongue bathe his entire length before gently taking his head in her mouth and suctioning. Her tongue was so warm and wet, he almost whimpered.

"We need details," Parvati insisted, unable to contain her glee. "We can't see what's happening."

"I can," Luna responded casually. She had reached between Harry's legs and lifted the edge of the cloak, peering down at Hermione's efforts. To an outside observer, her hand would have appeared suspended above his crotch.

"Luna!" Hermione hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Watching, of course."

She had no answer to that, and Harry groaned. "Let her watch, for Merlin's sake. Just hurry before McGonagall walks in here and castrates me."

Hermione sighed. "This is so depraved."

Parvati nudged her under the table. "It's bloody hot is what it is. Get on with it!"

He felt her muttering against his cock, then her mouth engulfed him once again. Harry fought to keep his eyes open and his breathing normal while she worked on him. It was all Parvati could do to hold in her laughter.

A moment later she teased the underside of his head with her tongue and then swallowed most of his length in one smooth motion. She began humming in the back of her throat, gently tickling him.

He nearly yelped in surprise. The silverware rattled on the table as he gripped it harder. It was too loud to be inconspicuous.

Parvati slapped a hand over her mouth as Harry attracted the attention of the kids at the nearby Hufflepuff table. They looked at him curiously and he gave them a strained smile. It was hard to look casual when one friend was giving you a blowjob and another was staring at your invisible crotch.

Mandy Monroe whispered something in disgust to the Hufflepuffs sitting with her, and they mercifully returned to their meal. But the little Gryffindor girl kept shooting him suspicious glances.

He vowed silent revenge against all the girls for this. He already had McGonagall, Mandy Monroe, and the school's portraits thinking him a depraved lunatic. He didn't want to add anyone else to that list.

"Go faster, Hermione. That big vein is starting to throb," Luna observed matter-of-factly, and he resisted the urge to groan in embarrassment.

Hermione did exactly that, gripping him harder and bobbing her head, taking in most of his length. Harry fought to keep his breathing under control, his knuckles turning white as he pressed his hands into the table. He had a feeling he was failing at looking relaxed.

Her efforts were making quick work of him. He could feel his abs contracting as orgasm approached. Parvati leaned in closer to look at his face, grinning devilishly.

"I can tell you're close, Harry. Try not to be too loud. Imagine what everyone would think if they knew Hermione was sucking your cock in public."

Unfortunately for him, Professor Babbling chose that exact moment to finish her meal. She walked toward the main exit, her path taking her between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

She glanced sideways at him as she passed, then paused in her stride. He breathed in sharply when he noticed her attention. She frowned as she took in his pale, panicked expression. From her perspective, he was straining against the table as if trying to push it over while Luna looked at the floor beneath him and Parvati held her stomach and shook.

"My word, Mr. Potter. Are you quite alright?"

"Qu-quite!" he nodded. Hermione had bitten the head of his cock in horror when she heard Babbling speak. Unfortunately he had been on the very edge of orgasm.

The Professor took a step closer and looked between the three. "You are looking quite peaky. Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast. It wouldn't do for you to make a mess in the Great Hall, now would it?"

"N-no, ma'am," he agreed, now sitting bolt upright as Hermione held his cock in a death grip. He had been so close to orgasm that not even a Professor's intervention could stop it. Any second now he was going to explode.

"Very well. Carry on then," Babbling acknowledged, finally walking away from the trio.

The rest of the hall had watched the interaction. Any gossip related to The-Boy-Who-Won was interesting.

Harry noticed their attention but it was too late to deflect it. His cock still held tightly in Hermione's hand, his orgasm overtook him and he began spurting wildly in release. His body tensed and there was a loud gasp beneath the table.

He desperately tried to keep his eye from twitching as the entire hall watched him climax. He held up a shaky hand in greeting, doing his best not to whimper. The smile he plastered on his face was creeping even himself out.

Parvati heaved with silent laughter, barely able to breathe.

The three Hufflepuffs glanced uneasily at each other and returned to their meals. Mandy Monroe stared at him as if he might start flinging killing curses at any second. The Ravenclaw kids frowned at him. He never did find out if he had attracted the attention of Professor Sinistra.

He was finally able to close his eyes as his body relaxed and the last vestiges of his release slowly dribbled out of him and onto the floor. Luna stared placidly between his legs while Parvati gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Wasn't that exciting?"

Harry couldn't think of a decent response to that question and ignored her. He glanced hesitantly between his legs.

"Hermione?"

There was an ominous silence beneath the table.

"You hit me in the face!" she suddenly hissed. "Oh, Merlin, my hair."

Parvati nearly choked trying to restrain her laughter.

"I swear to Merlin, I'm going to get you for this," Hermione threatened, not specifying who she meant.

There were several whispered 'scourgifys' beneath the table.

Harry winced. He could practically feel her mortification. She would no doubt blame him for this disaster, even if she had participated willingly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had taken several apologies and a conjunctivitis curse aimed at Parvati for Hermione to calm down. She blamed Harry only for not warning her when he was about to cum, but there was little he could have done with everyone watching him. Luna's apology consisted of an offer to let Hermione watch her and Harry together, but she politely declined that invitation.

In the end she was too relieved that they hadn't been caught to let her anger linger. She did vow that she would never use his cloak for illicit behavior again.

When they had finally recovered from their rather remarkable lunch, the group scattered. Luna returned to Barnabas for more instruction, while Hermione went to the library to soothe her nerves for the coming ritual. Parvati walked to Hogsmeade to meet Lavender. Harry could tell she was up to something, but he couldn't guess what.

He had the afternoon to himself, and he intended to make the most of it. It had been months since he rode his broom for fun, and that was exactly what he would be doing.

Harry walked out of the entrance hall doors and bolted into the air. His heart soared with joy as he flew over Hogwarts' grounds, simply enjoying the freedom of flying. He traversed the edges of the Forbidden Forest, buzzed the towers of the castle, and flew at breakneck speed across the surface of the lake. He knew he might never do so again.

He darted toward the quidditch pitch and flew through the hoops, imagining cheers from the empty stands. He plunged toward the ground and then soared back into the sky, reliving days from his first years at Hogwarts when magic was new and he hadn't yet grasped how dangerous it could be.

He let out a deep sigh and hovered high above the pitch, taking in the entirety of Hogwarts' grounds. The afternoon sun was slowly descending, its light reflecting against the windows of the castle. It looked majestic and unsullied, belying the struggle that had occurred within its walls for the last seven years.

It was his only true home, and soon he would be leaving it.

But he wouldn't be leaving it by himself. He would be leaving it with friends, friends who loved him and had fought by his side. One friend in particular he knew would be by his side forever.

Hermione.

The past week had thrown his postwar life into disarray. There had been a few embarrassing mishaps, including the one at lunch, but his recent experiences had also provided him with some much-needed clarity. About himself. About his relationship with Hermione. About everything. And of course she had been there to help him through it.

At first he had been confused by her willingness to allow him to be with other girls. He was astonished and delighted, of course, but also confused.

Now he was starting to understand her reasons.

In some ways they were a mismatched romantic pair. She could be bossy and ambitious to a fault, with a tendency to overwork her brilliant mind. He could be lazy and headstrong, preferring direct action to study. Neither was particularly good at socializing or the rituals of romance, and they didn't do the same things for fun.

If they isolated themselves together in a teenage romance, while she was working like a fiend and he was busy being the hero of the magical world, things might become strained.

He suspected she had been aware of this for much longer than he. That's why she had been so tolerant of the other witches now invading his life. She was giving them both the freedom to grow into themselves without pressure. Harry felt the urge to whisper a grateful 'thank you' to her in the direction of the library.

In the end, he realized that it almost didn't matter how things turned out for them romantically. They shared a bond that went deeper than romance. Tonight they would formalize that bond with a ritual.

Parvati was right. They were a team, come what may.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At last the moment of truth had arrived. The anticipation had built in both of them all afternoon, the awkwardness of lunch forgotten. Harry and Hermione were standing next to each other in the Room of Requirement, with a smiling Pomfrey and an expressionless Chatterjee looking at them. He no longer felt odd at having the two women stare at his nude body, a fact that probably should have disconcerted him.

Harry smiled with amusement as Chatterjee bent to draw runes on Hermione's stomach. She was gripping his hand tightly, shivering as the cold brush moved against her body. He could tell she was nervous, not just to be performing the ritual, but because she would be giving her virginity to her best friend. Her anticipation had only grown as she heard about each preceding girl's experience, and it was finally her turn.

Chatterjee moved on to his abdomen, but he ignored her to look into Hermione's anxious eyes. The whole experience was weird and new for her, but he had done this four times already.

Finally the elderly witch was done. They drank their smoking goblets and listened to her rather explicit instructions. Pomfrey told them both to visit her in the hospital wing afterwards, but they barely heard her.

When they were finally alone, the silence was almost profound. They stood and stared at each other for a long while. Harry wasn't fully erect for the first time in months, though that was a reflection of the rituals rather than a lack of desire for Hermione. His eyes examined her body from her feet to her hair, just as her eyes examined him. They weren't just looking at each other's nude bodies, but savoring every moment of this experience.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "This feels weird. I've built everything up so much in my mind that it feels like there ought to be a symphony orchestra or a marching band."

He laughed and approached her. He tucked a lock of bushy hair behind her ear. "If I do my job right, you'll soon be making enough noise for the both of us."

She blushed. "I might hold you to that."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I keep my promises. Even Madam Pince will be able to hear you from here."

"Oh, Merlin, she better not. She might ban me from the library, and I'm only halfway through it."

Harry's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "That…that was seriously your goal? To read the whole damn library?"

"Well, it's a library, Harry. About magic. Why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head fondly. "You're either going to change the world or have a nervous breakdown, maybe both."

He ran a finger gently across her chest, teasing a nipple. She shivered.

"That feels good."

"I want to make you feel so good you can't stand it. You have no idea how much you mean to me," he replied quietly.

"I have some idea."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Thank you, Hermione."

She knew he wasn't talking about helping him with the ritual, or not just that. He was thanking her for standing beside him loyally for seven years, for everything she had suffered for him, and for everything she had done for the both of them.

"You're very welcome, Harry," she replied, her eyes shining. "You know how much I owe you too."

He nodded, his throat thick with emotion.

She squeaked as he suddenly picked her up in one smooth motion and carried her bridal style to the bed. He laid her down gently and stood over her, admiring the view for a moment before he climbed on top of her.

Their faces rose to meet each other, each seeking out the other's mouth. Harry gripped the back of her hair roughly and kissed her, trying to put every emotion he possessed into a single kiss. She returned it with as much passion as she could.

They pulled away panting, and he stared into her eyes.

"Whatever happens in the future, I want you to know how much you mean to me, I wouldn't be here without you. I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Harry."

He sought out her mouth again, and their tongues wrestled gently, each trying to convey the depth of their devotion to each other. Both knew that they weren't promising happily ever after, or even a traditional relationship, at least not yet. They also knew that what they were promising had already been fulfilled, for seven consecutive years.

He broke away to trail kisses along her neck, slowly moving to her collarbone. She ran a hand through his hair, waiting in anticipation as he moved ever so slowly south. He kissed the contours of one breast with his lips and teased the nipple of the other with a finger. She gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth and suckled it gently, caressing it with his tongue and seeking its approval.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," she whimpered, both hands now roaming through his messy hair.

He continued his descent, teasing her belly button with his tongue and tickling the tiny hairs below it. He reached the edge of her pubic hair and nuzzled it with his nose, then spread her legs with his arms.

She moaned and lay back, opening herself wide to him.

"This is how much I want you," he whispered, and nuzzled his nose gently against her clit. He licked around its edges slowly, teasing it but not touching it.

He leaned further down to taste her lips, trailing his tongue along their edges, her wetness enveloping him. She was panting above him now. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his nose into her pussy and inhaled, reveling in the scent of her arousal. She bucked her hips into him, but still he refused to touch her clit.

Hermione moaned in complaint, and he gave her some relief. He rubbed the bottom of her clit with the tip of his tongue, and she flinched and grabbed his hair even harder. Then he massaged it for several long moments, his tongue manipulating the most sensitive spot of her body as gently as he could.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," she whimpered.

He gently pushed two fingers into her wetness, stroking her walls while still teasing her clit. She was soaked with arousal now.

"I'm…I'm about to cum, Harry."

He blinked, amazed at how soon she was ready.

"Cum then," he whispered, and blew gently on her clit.

Her whole body shivered. He kissed her pussy open-mouthed and pressed his fingers deeply inside her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned, and he felt her contract around his fingers. She bucked her hips into his face until she was spent.

He continued nuzzling her with his face as her body recovered from its release.

"I could do this all night," he said, his tongue playing with the soft, tiny hairs on her outer lips, the ones she had shaved for him.

"You're welcome to," she panted softly, her hands still running through his hair.

He smiled up at her. "Oh? You want me to torture you with my tongue until you can't take it anymore? I still owe you for that stunt in the Great Hall, you know."

She returned his smile. "That doesn't sound like torture to me, but it's your turn to be tortured."

"I had my turn at lunch, in front of far too many Hufflepuffs. I'd rather make you cum over and over."

She moaned. "Oh Merlin. We've created a monster."

"You want me to keep going?"

"God, yes. Just…just don't touch my clit for a minute. Let it rest. Everything else is fair game."

Harry obeyed, teasing every part of her with his tongue. He massaged her breasts with his hands, savoring the feeling of her erect nipples poking into his palms. He loved feeling like he was in control of her body. It was difficult for him to resist touching her clit.

He could tell she was getting wet again when it grew pink and swollen with arousal, awaiting his best efforts.

"Harry, I had a thought," she breathed, her hands still caressing his hair.

"Mmmm?" he replied, his tongue tracing a long slow circle around her inner lips.

She cleared her throat. "Can you still speak parseltongue?"

He paused. "Er, I think so."

Hermione squirmed as he rubbed a finger slowly up and down her glistening lips, teasing her.

"I was wondering what it would feel like. It might come in…very handy…in the present situation."

Harry grinned and teased her clit with his thumb. "I could try. I'd have to imagine there was a snake between your legs, but that works. It could be a little baby cobra; complete with a hood."

She gasped as he rubbed his thumb along the length of her clit. "Or maybe some kind of flying snake with little wings," he continued, spreading her lips with his fingers and lowering his face.

"Let's find out." He spread her legs further apart. Then he pressed his mouth into her and hissed.

The effect was immediate. She twitched and stiffened, her grip on his hair becoming almost painful.

"Oh my God."

He chuckled and caressed her with his tongue, then slid a finger inside her.

"I'd say that was a success. Shall I do it again?"

"For the love of magic, please," she whimpered.

"As my lady commands." He hissed again.

Hermione grunted and arched her back, barely able to believe the signals that her brain was receiving from her body. He smiled and hissed again, this time with a definite goal in mind.

His tongue vibrated as he emitted one long continuous hiss directly into her core. An observer would have noted that the hisses had peaks and valleys and differences in tone. It sounded almost melodic.

She groaned and pushed his head further into her folds, completely undone.

"W-what are you s-saying?" she gasped, her hips writhing against his face as she turned her head back and forth, unable to process the overwhelming sensation.

He laughed, and that too came out as a hiss. Hermione wailed and gripped his head with her thighs.

"I'm singing 'God Save the Queen,' if you must know," he said with a delighted smirk. She didn't care whether it was true or not. She was too aroused to laugh.

"Merlin bless Her Majesty," she panted as he began 'singing' again.

He spread her legs again so she wouldn't crush his head, then he added two fingers to his efforts. He reached deep inside her and stroked her silky walls as he sang in parseltongue directly onto her clit, sometimes pressing it and sometimes just brushing it.

He kept his eyes on her face as much as he could. Her chest was heaving so much he couldn't always see over her breasts. She moaned and tossed her head back and forth, completely lost in what he was doing to her. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

A pleasurable ache built up in his loins, rose through his stomach, and seemed to infuse his whole body. He felt a desperate desire to touch himself, but the urge to see Hermione lose herself to lust won out.

She was hyperventilating now as Harry worked his magic on her. She threw one arm over her eyes while her other hand grasped his hair, pushing his head into her. She whimpered and thrust her hips into his face every time he hissed. It looked almost like she was riding a bull.

Finally he let loose with an intense hiss of sustained power.

Hermione literally screamed.

Her hips bucked, her legs quivered uncontrollably, and her pussy gripped his fingers like a vice. He felt powerful contractions tear through her body and she grunted like an animal as the most incredible sensation in her life overpowered her.

He continued singing and stroking as she wailed and writhed her body against his face. Suddenly his face and mouth were flooded with a hot, sticky release as her orgasm reached its peak. He blinked in surprise but continued pleasuring her as she whimpered above him.

Finally she stopped trembling and collapsed against the bed, her legs spread-eagled in his face. Her arms moved shakily to her head where she covered her eyes with both hands.

"What the…fuck!?" she yelled to the room.

Harry gaped at her in astonishment and then started laughing. He had never heard Hermione say 'fuck' in her life. He wasn't sure it was possible. She scolded him when he dared to say 'ruddy,' after all. He had never heard a 'shit' from her either. He did recall a 'damn' or 'bloody' on rare, stressful occasions, but this was something else entirely.

Apparently parseltongue and cunnilingus shattered every vestige of propriety in her. He knew in his heart he owned her now.

She spread her arms across the bed as he stood up. She was breathing in great lungfuls of air and staring at the ceiling.

"What the...what?" she whispered.

She blinked rapidly as she became aware of Harry's laughter, her rationality slowly returning. She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Were you trying to kill me?"

Now he laughed even harder, overcome by the look of total amazement on her face. She looked like someone had just told her that the last seven years, and the entire world of magic, was one long dream; that she would soon wake up as a muggle studying for her A-levels.

Poleaxed, he thought. That's the proper word.

She groaned and sat up, staring at him in wonder.

"I can't…I just…holy shit, Harry."

"Language, Hermione! I had no idea you had such a filthy mouth!"

She narrowed her eyes at his laughter and huffed.

"If you had felt what I just did…" she began, but couldn't finish. "Merlin."

Harry had never been more pleased in his life. There was nothing quite like turning his reserved, bookish best friend into a swearing, lust-crazed wench. He wondered vaguely if she would try to keep his newfound parseltongue skills to herself. He had a feeling Tonks and Parvati would discover them on their own.

She blushed when she noticed his amusement. "I have a feeling you're going to tease me about what just happened for the rest of my life."

"Looks like you have some divination ability after all."

She stuck out her tongue at him, then looked down at his erection and sighed.

"You've been sorely neglected so far tonight."

"No, I haven't. The only thing I want is to be inside you…well, that and to make you curse like a sailor again."

She snorted. She saw the mirth in his eyes and couldn't resist smiling. She looked down at his cock again.

"So what's stopping you?"

He raised a hopeful eyebrow. "Are you ready then?"

She met his eyes and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's finish it. Show me what your magic feels like."

She lay back on the bed and beckoned him forward with her finger. Harry took a deep breath and eagerly climbed atop her. They stared into each other's eyes, and both knew that the time had finally come.

He rested on his elbows and kissed her tenderly for several moments, before rubbing his cock gently up and down her soaked folds.

"Put it in," she whispered, her eyes staring directly into his. "I want to feel you."

He pressed against her until he found the proper angle. When he found it, he pushed in gently. She gasped as his crown slipped inside her. He sighed in relief. He had waited for this moment for so long now.

He slid into her slowly, inch by inch, savoring every second of the sensation, until he was fully sheathed. Hermione was now the fifth girl he had slept with, but he knew he would never forget this moment. He grinned at her and lay still, wanting time to stop.

She sighed as she felt him fill her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her grin matched his. Both could see the satisfaction dancing in the other's eyes.

"All that you were hoping for?" he whispered.

"And more. Just go slow."

By unspoken agreement they continued to look into each other's eyes as he began slowly moving within her.

He had been so thoroughly turned on by pleasuring her that he knew he wouldn't last long. But that didn't matter. This wasn't about anyone's physical pleasure.

He began thrusting into her gently, giving her time to become accustomed to his girth. She was gripping him so tightly that it was all he could do to control himself.

She slowly relaxed under his gentle thrusts. He could feel her body adjust to him. He pushed himself up with his hands and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

Harry pulled himself out then plunged back inside her in one long, slow stroke. She moaned and found it difficult to keep her eyes open. He repeated the motion, watching her face as he penetrated her.

He made love to her in earnest now, tenderly and deliberately. He leaned down to kiss her, and she returned it lustily. Their tongues danced together, and each stroke made her whimper into his mouth.

He pulled away for air, barely able to breathe as desire for her consumed him. He pushed into her with urgency, wanting to feel every inch of her silky walls as he moved within her. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to draw him in deeper.

He looked into her face and saw that her eyes were closed. She was lost in transport and savoring every moment as much as he was. He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted every moment of this experience to be seared into his memory.

"Look at me," he gasped, his thrusts growing increasingly desperate, knowing he was at the very edge of losing control.

She blinked and opened her eyes, dark brown meeting emerald green.

"It's almost time."

Each of Harry's thrusts became a little deeper and more urgent as he felt that familiar ache build. Her soft little pants when he filled her were driving him wild.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she looked into his. Their ritual, their ceremony, was almost complete. They would owe each other nothing now, but would be free to choose each other all over again, knowing that their demons had been exorcized.

"Are you ready for my magic?" he panted.

She smiled tearfully. "Give it to me, Harry. I'll never let it go."

He pushed into her with a rough thrust. His whole body shivered as his release overcame him. He pressed his body tightly against hers and came deeply within her, moaning with each spasm.

Their runes lit up as the ritual reached its climax. Both gasped in pain, feeling as if they were being set on fire, but they held onto each other tightly. It seemed to last an eternity, but they endured it, and when it ended, they were in the same position, Harry's weight resting on hers, and hers supporting his, both connected at their cores.

They smiled, looked deep into each other's eyes, and laughed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Note: There you go. It took years, but Hermione finally got her ritual with Harry. I apologize for abandoning this story for so long, but I give you my word that it will be finished. There will be one more chapter (possibly two), half of which has already been written. Alas, I couldn't bring myself to write the original surprise for Chapter 9, but the idea will still show up.

For those who have read the story before, thank you for sticking with it. It will clear a million hits with this chapter, something which amazes me.

As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only. It contains representations of sexual acts and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this. It's just for fun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 9:

Harry sighed blissfully as he woke. He took a deep breath and realized his arm was still asleep. There was a bushy-haired witch curled against him like a cat, her head nestled into his shoulder. He couldn't resist smiling at her soft little snores.

It had been a week since their ritual together and this had become their routine. He and Hermione would spend their days separately and then explore their newfound physical intimacy every night.

For the first time since—well, ever—there was no one trying to kill him and no life-threatening emergency to worry about. His magic had felt stable since the rituals. He was free. Even the sun seemed to shine more brightly through the window.

He gently pulled his arm from beneath her, needing to get some circulation going. She mumbled and then opened an eye when he moved.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Go back to sleep. I just need my arm back."

She yawned widely and sat up instead, glancing around the room and then down at her nudity. Harry was in a similar state.

He smiled at her appearance. She was not quite awake yet, and her hair was standing out in every direction. She almost looked like a muggle troll doll. She had always been a morning person, but adding an hour of sex to her evening schedule had succeeded in wearing her out more than her OWL preparations.

"No, I need to get up," she replied blearily. "Today's your big day. There's still some planning to do and you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Today was their final day in the castle and Harry's 'surprise' birthday party. It wasn't much of a surprise, of course, since he had helped create the guest list. It was small, consisting mostly of former classmates, teammates, and members of the DA, but that's how he preferred it. He had experienced enough large celebrations to last a lifetime.

He grinned at her. "Are you sure you don't want to start your day with a little parselingus? That will wake you right up."

Hermione blushed. Parvati had dubbed his new ability 'parselingus,' and insisted that she and Hermione would become world famous for discovering the twelve uses thereof. So far they had discovered three, not including talking to snakes.

"Something tells me your skills will be required later in the day. If we don't shower and get ready, Tonks and the others will probably burst in here and try to start an orgy."

"And that's a bad thing, right?"

She gave him a flat look. As open as she had become recently, she still wasn't ready for the kinds of antics that Tonks and Parvati got up to, and probably never would be. Even Luna could stun the both of them with her unpredictable imagination. But it was Hermione that he wanted to hold every night as he fell asleep, and she knew it.

"I'd like to postpone my inevitable corruption at least until I leave the castle," she responded dryly. "Besides, Fleur will probably be here soon and expect a red carpet."

Nope, definitely not a morning person anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a long shower and a hearty breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione's energy and enthusiasm had returned. She banished Harry from Gryffindor Tower for an hour while she made final preparations for his afternoon party.

He took the opportunity to make his final visit to Madam Pomfrey. It was time for what was hopefully his last examination.

He strode into the hospital wing feeling both confident and apprehensive. His magic felt great, but something always seemed to go wrong for him in this room. He prayed the healer would have news he wanted to hear.

She walked out of her office when she heard him enter.

"Ah, there he is. I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, Mr. Potter. Thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule."

"My busy schedule?"

"Well, you do seem to have your days occupied by a variety of young ladies. That's stressful, I'm sure."

Harry shifted but didn't blush. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Of course, he knew exactly what she meant. Much to his embarrassment, Hermione had taken it upon herself to create a color-coded sex schedule for him. It had taken only two days of insatiable witches pursuing him for her to put her foot down. She now knew Tonks' work schedule and when to expect her invasion of the castle. She knew when Parvati was free to meet him. Even Luna had informed her when she would be in the castle for 'dancing lessons.'

He found it oddly comforting that she liked being in charge of the situation, no matter how bizarre it looked from the outside.

Pomfrey observed him with amusement. "You know the drill. Off with your clothes."

He rolled his eyes. She had seen him nude so much recently that it almost felt natural to strip in front of her.

She took him behind a screen and he disrobed. For the first time in two weeks, he wasn't even partially erect for his exams. She noticed.

"Well, I think that's a good sign, don't you? Your flag is no longer flying at full mast."

"And you're still an awful comedian. Can we just get on with it?"

She sniffed and waved her wand in intricate patterns across his body. She had already examined him after the ritual with Hermione, but she wanted to be certain there were no unexpected effects. The satisfied expression on her face suggested that it was good news.

"Well, I like what I'm seeing. Your cardiovascular system is in good working order. You're still not experiencing any discomfort in your chest?"

"None at all. I felt great when I was releasing magic yesterday."

"Excellent. And your erections?"

He winced as she stared appraisingly at his cock. He just didn't think it was right to be talking about the nature of his erections with anyone.

"Semi-frequent, and, er, I'm still easily aroused, but they're not like they were. They were painful before the rituals."

She hummed and cast some spell toward his groin, tracing her wand along the outline of his balls and flaccid cock. She poked her wand at it once and it twitched, before slowly growing hard. He sighed and closed his eyes. Apparently it didn't matter to his cock that this was Madam Pomfrey. If there was someone giving it undivided attention, it would wake up to investigate. Soon he was fully erect.

"I did say I was still easily aroused," he groused.

Pomfrey tried and failed not to grin. "Well, you are a teenage boy, so I suppose that's not unusual. It should come in handy when you're trying to satisfy your little harem."

"It's not a harem."

She raised a single eyebrow. "As you say."

"Are you done embarrassing me yet?"

"Not quite yet. I would like another sample to compare with the original. I'm curious to see whether it contains the same amount of magic it once did."

She handed him a small vial, and he sighed.

"Should I find a private room or would you like to watch?"

She coughed but recovered and huffed at him. "That's entirely up to you, dear boy, but I doubt you need my assistance. Shall I summon Miss Granger to lend a hand?"

"I think I'll be able to figure it out on my own. What about my core?"

She handed him the now familiar red gem. "Let's find out, shall we?"

She waved her wand across it as he gripped it. It glowed a deeper red.

"Hmmm. A little higher than your last visit, but not alarmingly so."

He groaned. "What is it now?"

"Still well over 5000 whatsits," she answered cheekily. "But it appears to be causing you no problems. We'll continue monitoring you for a few months, and I want you to inform me immediately if your chest pains return or your magic behaves erratically."

"I can do that. So this is no longer a life-threatening condition?"

"I don't believe so, no, and Healer Chatterjee agrees that it's best to take a wait-and-see approach. We're in uncharted waters still, but you seem to be in fine health."

Harry sighed in relief. He would have hugged her, but he didn't think she would appreciate being poked with his erect penis.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I owe you my life. I know I don't say it often enough, but thank you for everything. You've patched me up 100 times, and I wouldn't be here without you."

Her eyes shined happily. "You're quite welcome. I do hope when you visit me in the future, however, it won't be because you have a life-threatening injury. Let's aim for a dislocated finger, shall we?"

He laughed. "It's a deal, although that wouldn't give you an opportunity to embarrass me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, but it depends on what you were doing with the finger."

"Right."

Shaking his head, he pulled on his clothes.

"There is one more thing, Mr. Potter."

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you again after your party."

Harry pretended not to feel the ominous tightening in his gut.

"About what?"

"It can wait. Just make sure you see me before you leave tomorrow. And don't forget to fill that vial."

He sighed and retreated to a spare room to give the sadistic witch her sperm sample.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He returned slowly to the Gryffindor common room, relieved with his new diagnosis. He could live with an easily-roused libido if it meant he wasn't going to die soon.

He arrived at the entrance to find the Fat Lady's portrait occupied by two witches instead of one. Her friend Violet was visiting again.

"You were right, Lavernidocea. He is looking even dishier than usual."

Harry blinked. Lavernidocea? No wonder she was happy to be called 'The Fat Lady.'

"Now don't embarrass the poor boy, Violet. He knows he has a standing invitation to share a few drinks with us. I do hope he takes us up on the opportunity before he leaves. Who knows what might happen?"

He shook his head and looked between the two painted figures as they eyed him from head to toe. No human being could have missed their signals.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Yes, you most certainly are. All of you," Violet simpered.

He was beginning to think that every painting in the castle was perverted. Then again, if he were stuck to a wall for centuries and surrounded by strangers, he'd probably become a shameless voyeur too. He paused and reflected for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to sit for a portrait at his current age. He had to look out for his future painted self, after all.

"I'll, er, give your offer my most careful consideration," he answered. "Can I please go inside now?"

The Fat Lady looked a little disappointed. "I suppose. I think you have some visitors."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As he stepped through the portrait hole, shouts of 'Happy Birthday' assaulted him. Standing around the entrance in a semi-circle were Hermione, Parvati, Tonks, Luna, and Fleur. They were each wearing huge smiles.

He returned a bemused smile of his own. "Er, thank you. I wasn't expecting everyone to arrive until this afternoon."

Parvati grinned. "We thought we'd have a private celebration of our own. McGonagall might have a stroke if you opened our gifts in public."

"I don't know if I should be scared or thrilled."

Tonks laughed. "Why not both?"

Fleur stepped forward and kissed him on both cheeks in the French style.

"Bonjour, 'Arry, and Bon Anniversaire. I am sorry I could not be 'ere earlier, but I 'ad a very important reason. I 'ave some good news for you."

"What's that?"

She smiled seductively at him and grabbed his hand, leading it to her breast. He blushed a little at her brazenness. Despite all of his recent experiences, Fleur Delacour was still an extraordinarily beautiful witch. She eyed him up and down as she pressed his hand against her.

"I can see zee change in you. You 'ave acquired more confidence since I last saw you."

He grinned, his heart beating faster at the look in her eye. He felt her allure caress him and he embraced it. She looked as if she were going to rip his clothes off right there in front of everyone.

"Well, er, I've had some good teachers, including you. It's good to see you again, Fleur."

"Likewise. I am glad you 'ave become so strong. You will need zat confidence soon."

She smiled her perfect smile, her skin practically glowing. He almost forgot there was anyone else in the room. She moved his hand slowly south until it rested on her belly. Her slightly swollen belly.

"You feel zat?" she whispered huskily. "Zat is what we made togezzer, 'Arry. You are going to be a papa."

The blood rushed from Harry's face as her words sank in. He stared at her belly in shock. Fleur's allure intensified with what felt like pure joy. He vaguely registered the flash of a camera, but his more immediate concern was trying to remain standing. His knees felt like they were made out of gelatin. His hand trembled as he pulled it away from her stomach.

"W-what?" he whispered.

She smiled and pulled his hand back to her little bump. "My 'ealer tells me zat your magique was so potent zat we overpowered zee ritual. She is growing very quickly. Isn't zat great news?"

Harry started to sweat. How could this be happening? His legs felt like they might give way any second.

"Yeah, that's…that's great," he mumbled. Another flash went off, but the joy he felt within her allure was so overpowering that he was barely aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Tonks yelled. "What if we're all pregnant with your super babies?"

Visions of five pregnant witches and five squalling babies overwhelmed his brain. Dark spots started to creep into his vision.

Then he remembered that it was Tonks who had just shouted. He blinked and looked up at Fleur's face. He could detect the faintest hint of amusement there.

He took a deep breath to combat his swimming head, then looked around. Luna was pointing an old wizarding camera at him and smiling innocently. Tonks and Parvati sported grins, and Hermione looked pleased with him for some reason.

Tonks could no longer control herself. She burst out laughing.

That set Parvati off. "Merlin, look at his face. Tell me you got that, Luna."

Hermione smiled smugly at the pair. "I told you he wouldn't faint. You both owe me ten galleons."

Harry sighed, his equilibrium slowly returning. "So you made a bet whether I would faint if I thought Fleur was pregnant?"

Fleur laughed musically. "I am sorry, 'Arry. Tonks put me up to eet, so you should punish 'er, not me."

"Hey!" came a betrayed yell. "You thought it would be funny too!"

He took another deep breath. "So just to be clear…none of you are pregnant with my…super babies?"

They all burst out laughing now.

Tonks was the first to recover. "Nope! But we got some great shots of you almost fainting when you thought we were. It looked like a close thing, Harry."

She pointed at Luna, who held her camera to her chest. She gave him an innocent smile that somehow seemed sinister.

"I didn't actually check to see if I was pregnant with your snorkack, Harry, but I could go ask Madam Pomfrey if you like."

He winced. "No…that's quite alright, Luna, but thank you. About those pictures, though…"

She smiled again. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll take good care of them."

"We certainly will," Parvati agreed.

Harry glared at Tonks and Parvati and pointed his finger. They suddenly shot up to the ceiling and stuck there. Their wands floated into his hand.

"Looks like someone needs a timeout. Maybe I'll leave you there all day."

"Oy, Harry, it was a just a joke. You have to admit it was funny."

"I can't hear you, Tonks. Stay up there and think about what you've done. No parselingus for a week."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I apologize deeply for having a much better sense of humor than yours. Let us down or you won't get your presents."

He tapped his chin and thought it over. "I need some time to consider it. Next time we're together, I'm going to strap you to the bed and torture you."

Parvati laughed. "Er, Harry, that doesn't sound like torture."

"Quiet, you. This has your fingerprints on it too."

Fleur gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I am sorry, 'Arry, but eet was funny."

He snorted and looked at her belly. "How did you…"

She shrugged. "Just some transfiguration. Eet is gone now, see?"

She pulled him to the couch and pushed him onto it, where she, Hermione, and Luna joined him.

Hermione took control of the proceedings. "It's time for your presents, Harry. We each got you something, and this time I'm not going last."

She handed him two wrapped gifts.

Parvati coughed from the ceiling. "Er, Harry?"

"I can't hear you," he said. "Maybe you should just watch until we get to your presents."

Tonks and Parvati both huffed. Hermione smiled smugly at the pair again.

She watched as he unwrapped her first gift slowly, intent on savoring this moment with his girls.

Her first present was a copy of Hogwarts, A History. He grinned at her.

"Well, you can't always be reading mine, can you?" she said. "And this one has an inscription."

On the inside of the front cover, it read:

Harry,

Whenever you're feeling down, remember what I like to do while reading this book.

Love, Hermione

She winked at him and he couldn't force down a blush.

"What does it say?" Luna inquired.

"Don't worry about it, Luna," Hermione answered. "Something personal."

Her next gift was also a large book. He opened it and discovered a collection of photographs much like the one he had received from Hagrid. Except this one covered his years at Hogwarts. It captured some moments he had almost forgotten about.

He looked at her in disbelief. "How did you do this?"

She smiled. "Colin Creevey. I swear he documented every event in Hogwarts for seven years. In retrospect we owe him a lot."

He nodded as he flipped through it. It was like a moving history, even if some of the most important events weren't represented there.

"Do you like it? I know you don't really need anything, so I didn't know what to get you."

He turned and hugged her tightly. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Do me next," Luna said eagerly, handing him another pair of gifts to open.

He found her first gift to be a bit perplexing. It was an assortment of very colorful comic books, written in a language he couldn't decipher.

"They're Japanese," she informed him. "The man I bought them from called them mangos, although I'm not sure why. I didn't see any mangos, but they are full of interesting creatures and all sorts of adventures."

Harry nodded, flipping through one curiously. From what he could tell, it was the story of several girls in school uniforms trying to escape from some sort of tentacle monster who wanted to do…unspeakably Japanese things to them. He shivered, but thanked her sincerely for the gift.

Her second present was a little box containing five pairs of edible underwear, each in a different flavor. He laughed and showed them off to the room.

"I thought that was something we could all use," Luna said happily.

"Definitely," he agreed.

"Dibs on the cherry ones," Parvati interjected from the ceiling.

Fleur went next, setting two elegantly wrapped silver boxes in his lap.

Her first gift was, of course, very French. It was an assortment of French chocolates, some of which appeared to be moving.

"Zey are a delicacy," Fleur replied to his curious look. "Zey are filled with unpredictable zings, but not like your Berty beans or whatever zey are. Zese are exquisite."

Harry smiled. He didn't think Fleur would ever stop implying the superiority of French culture. "Thank you."

Her next gift was far more personal. It was almost like a crystal ball, except it had a rod that made it look like a scepter. The ball was softly glowing. He stared at it in confusion for a moment.

She smiled. "It eez a lamp of sorts. But a special one. Put your 'and on the top."

He placed his hand on the softly-glowing ball, and it lit up brightly. He gasped. He could feel Fleur's allure radiating from the sphere.

"It 'az a lock of my 'air," she said softly. "When you touch eet, you will zink of me, I 'ope."

He was speechless for a moment. "Always. Thank you so much, Fleur."

Having exhausted the gifts from the witches sitting with him, he had no choice but to look at the ceiling.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Tonks smirked. "Yep. Don't prank Harry when it's his time of the month. Let us down or you won't be able to eat our new underwear."

He couldn't argue with such a reasonable sentiment, and floated Tonks and Parvati to the floor. "I reserve the right to stick you back up there if you make jokes about pregnancy again."

"Noted," Parvati said with a laugh. "Do mine first. It was Tonks' prank; she can go last."

She handed him a pair of boxes. The first contained a dark red t-shirt, featuring a fearsome-looking depiction of Harry's face and a customized message: 'He Who Must Be Shagged.' He laughed loudly and shook his head at her.

"I better see you wearing that in Diagon Alley all the time."

He snorted and opened her other gift. It was a small purple bottle of the same massage oils that had come in so handy recently.

"I didn't know what else to get you. You seemed to enjoy them quite a bit, so…"

"It's perfect," he replied, hugging her. "We'll all get some use out of it too."

Tonks went last. She handed him a rectangular box and an envelope. He opened the envelope first.

It was a gift certificate to a magical furniture store for 100 galleons.

She shrugged. "I knew you were planning to renovate Grimmauld. I thought that would come in handy."

He hugged her and her hair turned bright red. "Thank you, Tonks. You can help me pick it out, but nothing is allowed to be pink, violet, or bright green."

"Well, that's just boring."

Her other gift was definitely not something anyone would consider boring. She had framed the replica of Harry's Penis—the Harry Peter—in a glass case. 'Harry Potter's Magic Wand' was written in huge letters above it, while the words 'Expecto Orgasmo' were written below.

The room erupted in laughter. He groaned but couldn't help but join them.

"I swear, Hermione, this was the worst idea you've ever had."

"Nonsense, Harry. It was one of the best."

"I 'ave to agree," Fleur chimed in. "I 'ave been making use of 'Arry's gift quite regularly."

That brought on a blush and renewed laughter.

Parvati stared at Tonks in curiosity. "Are you seriously giving up your copy of Harry's magic wand?"

"What? Hell no. That's a transfiguration of a transfiguration. The real one is locked in a warded safe. No one is getting their hands on it without a fight."

He sighed. "Thank you, Tonks. I'll be sure to put this in a, er, suitable place, and I'm very happy that the inscription doesn't read 'Coming to a Store Near You.'"

She smirked. "I'm telling you, Harry. Millions. You'd never have to work a day in your life."

He shook his head. "On that happy thought, I have a gift for each of you." He snapped his fingers and five small boxes came zooming down the staircase from his room.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione said. "It's your birthday, Harry."

"I know, but I really wanted to. You've all given me a gift so important I could never be deserving of it. This is just…something to show my appreciation. Thank you."

The boxes slowed to a stop in front of each girl and they plucked them out of the air. They eyed each other and opened them at the same time. Each contained the same thing.

A glittering necklace of fine gold with a tiny pendant on the end: a lightning bolt.

Harry felt a little choked up watching all the girls admire their pendants. They rushed him for a group hug, everyone's 'thank yous' and 'it's lovely's' and 'you're welcomes' blending together.

He stepped back and looked at them fondly. "Seriously, you saved my life a few weeks ago. I wouldn't be here without any of you. So wherever we go and whatever we do, don't forget how much you mean to me. You'll always have a little bit of me inside you."

Everyone was a little teary-eyed after that speech. Luna took it upon herself to break up the solemnity.

"I got something for everyone too. Well, for us girls."

She reached behind the couch and pulled out a pile of five light blue t-shirts. She handed one to each of the girls, showing them off to Harry in the process. Those for Parvati, Tonks, Luna, and Fleur read 'Harry Potter's Mistress' in undulating, serpentine writing.

Hermione's was slightly different. It read 'Harry Potter's Headmistress.'

Harry groaned, but couldn't help but be pleased with the gift. At least it didn't say anything about a harem. Luna smiled innocently at him.

The girls thanked her, and to Harry's delight, began disrobing right there in the common room. It was decided by universal agreement that the t-shirts needed to be worn right away.

When they were finished, Parvati insisted he put on the shirt she gave him. He did so, and then Luna called for Dobby. She handed the little elf her camera while Hermione gathered all the girls around Harry. He stretched his arms around them as far as he could reach, and Dobby took a picture that would have sold for a small fortune.

As the girls were admiring their new shirts and talking about where they would display their awesome new photos, Harry watched them all. He was feeling a deep sense of contentment, the dread of seven years of anxiety falling away. He wouldn't trade the last month for anything.

As far as he was concerned, he and fate were square.

Fleur felt his contentment radiating like an allure and hugged him. Then she got right in his face and blasted him with her own. Even the other girls were affected by it.

"I 'ave been missing out, 'Arry," she purred. "I 'ave 'eard nuzzing but fascinating stories today. Perhaps you could show me what you 'ave learned in my absence."

She patted him between the legs and he was instantly aroused.

"I have…a few new abilities you might be interested in."

"I am dying to see zem," she whispered.

She grabbed him by the hand and led him toward the dormitory stairs.

He turned his head to see the rest of the girls smirking at him.

"I guess I'll, er, be back in a while," he said with a bemused smile.

"Don't let her wear you out, Harrikins," Tonks said with a laugh. "Our party has only just begun."

He smiled and followed Fleur up the stairs. He wasn't sure what they had in mind, but he prayed he would still be able to stand up when the time for his other party arrived.

No sooner than he and Fleur had disappeared, Luna stood up and casually followed them.

"Er, Luna, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To watch, of course," she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"To…watch?"

Luna nodded serenely. "Veela mating rituals are supposed to be quite interesting."

The rest of the girls looked at each other.

Tonks finally shrugged. "I've heard worse ideas."

She morphed herself into the body of Professor McGonagall and followed Luna up the stairs.

Hermione looked uncertainly at Parvati, who grinned at her. Parvati grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a large lunch, a nap, and three invigorating draughts, Harry had mostly recovered from the morning's festivities. He was pleased, in fact, that he hadn't ended up in the hospital wing. Only the most astute of observers would have noted that he sometimes winced when he stood up or sat down.

It turned out that Fleur had no problem with observers, so long as she felt herself in charge of the situation. When Tonks attempted to dissuade her of that notion, an epic naked wrestling match ensued. Harry was only disappointed that Luna hadn't brought her camera, because it was otherwise an experience that he would never forget. It wasn't often that you enjoyed the company of three naked witches while watching a metamorph and a veela try to wear each other out. Luna had asked Dobby for popcorn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The time for Harry's public birthday party had arrived. He stood near the portrait hole to greet people as they entered.

One by one his friends showed up, first Susan and Neville, with Hannah Abbott on their heels. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were next, followed by more members from the old DA, including Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Su Li, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. His chaser teammates—Angelina, Alicia, and Katie—showed up accompanied by a boisterous Oliver Wood. The Weasley twins entered and bowed to him. They were the sole redheads he had remained close to. His investment in their store was already giving him a monthly income.

The room slowly filled with others, including Hagrid, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, Headmaster Dumbledore, and several members of the Order who were friendly with Harry. Fleur's mother and little sister rounded out the guest list.

Each laid a gift on a table as they entered, then mingled with each other. The elves had provided a delicious display of finger foods and drink, including wine and firewhiskey. Soon there was raucous laughter and a variety of toasts made in Harry's direction. Mercifully he was not required to do any public speaking. He much preferred making the rounds and talking to everyone personally.

An hour later, Harry sighed wistfully as he looked around at the gathered crowd. They were still mingling in small groups, relaxed and no longer looking harried by the prospect of war.

Oliver Wood was the center of a lot of attention, regaling everyone with the remembrance of quidditch glories past. As he was now the star keeper for Puddlemere United, he had many more such glories in his future. He appeared to be flirting with Katie Bell, who was the latest acquisition of the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was sorely tempted to corner Katie and make a joke about quaffles and hoops, but his knowledge of her tattoo had to remain a secret. He did value his manhood, after all.

Further away, most of his girls chatted amiably with a group that included Fleur's mother and Poppy Pomfrey. Luna was wearing her military hat and gesticulating into the air around them. From the look Apolline Delacour was giving her, she was no doubt expounding on the attributes of some fascinating invisible creature.

Harry's serenity was interrupted by the approach of Fleur and her now 12-year-old little sister.

Gabrielle Delacour looked like a miniature copy of Fleur, down to her perfect skin and unearthly silver hair. The little witch lost her composure when they got close, bolting toward him and hugging him tightly. She nearly knocked both of them to the ground as Fleur chuckled behind her.

He winced and patted Gabrielle awkwardly on the back. She pulled away and looked up at him with adoration. He felt the full force of her youthful allure blasted at him. A few nearby males went glassy-eyed.

"Bon Anniversaire, 'Arry! Fleur smells just like you now," she enthused. "I am so jaloux."

Harry returned a confused smile. "Hello, Gabrielle. She…smells like me?"

Fleur grinned at his expression. "She means my magique. I did acquire a razzer large amount of yours, non?"

He nodded uncomfortably, wondering if veela were able to sense magic in some way, and also if that meant…

"So, er, she knows about…?"

Gabrielle spoke before Fleur could answer. "Mais, oui. I will keep your secrets, mon cheri. Maybe in zee future you can share your magique wiz me also."

Fleur laughed at the look on his face.

"I am sorry, 'Arry, but I 'ad to tell my family. Zey could tell right away zat I had changed. Eet will not be a problem, but keeping Gabrielle at bay might be. She eez a stubborn little witch."

Said witch glared at her sister and nearly stamped her foot. "I am not stubborn, putain! You are just jaloux zat eet was me he saved from zat stupid lake."

Fleur chuckled and glanced at Harry. "You see?"

He looked between the two uncertainly. "I, er, it's great to see you again, Gabrielle. I…think you might be a little young for me though. Why don't we…let Fleur handle this?"

He took a step away from the veela sisters, hoping someone would rescue him.

"Coward," chided Fleur, amused at them both.

"I weel not always be zis young, 'Arry," Gabrielle said fiercely, the intensity of her gaze scaring him.

"Come, Gabrielle. Let us help maman drive off 'er admirers. I will tell you later what 'Arry zinks of your present."

Gabrielle huffed but allowed herself to be pulled away from him. She grinned devilishly and blasted him one last time with her allure.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they moved away. He never thought he'd be happy to see the back of a veela. He made a mental note to never sleep in the same building as Gabrielle Delacour for at least the next five years. He was absolutely certain she'd find her way to his bed.

He heard snickering from his left, and snorted as Parvati approached. She had clearly witnessed the whole exchange.

"Are we going to be expanding your harem soon, Harry?"

"Don't say that," he hissed. "Someone might hear."

She laughed. "Don't worry. No one would believe it anyway. Are you having a good time?"

"I am," and he was surprised to find that he meant it. Celebrations held in his honor were not his favorite occasions.

"Good. Everyone is having a fabulous time. Someone wants a word alone with you if you can spare a minute."

"Who?"

He was a little unnerved by the glint in her eye. "Hannah Abbott. She's in your dorm room."

"Oh. Er, okay. Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"

"Nope. You'll just have to go find out."

He frowned but made his way through the crowd and ascended the stairs to his dorm.

Just as she had said, Hannah was there waiting for him. He hadn't interacted much with her since her membership in the DA, but he was friendly with her and knew her to be fairly shy. She had lost the chubby cheeks of her youth, and her blonde pigtails had become one long braid.

She was looking around the room curiously, never having seen the Gryffindor boys' dorms. He cleared his throat as he entered.

"Hi, Hannah. Parvati said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh, er, hi, Harry. I thought you wanted to speak with me, actually. Parvati told me to wait for you up here."

"She did?"

"She gave me this little box and told me not to open it without you."

She held up a gift-wrapped purple box that he hadn't noticed earlier.

He frowned, now even more confused. "That's…odd. She didn't say anything else?"

Hannah shrugged. "That's all I know. She told me it was a surprise."

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Parvati's definition of 'surprise' included.

"Well, shall we open it and find out?" he suggested.

"Sure."

She removed the delicate purple wrapping paper to reveal an ordinary cardboard box. She pulled off the lid and looked inside. She blinked, then her eyes grew wide. She tried to stuff the lid back on, but Harry was close enough that he had already seen its contents.

She blushed madly, speechless, while he sighed and smacked his forehead.

Inside the box had been a very familiar blue dildo and a little bag full of galleons. There was a note attached to the bag.

He glanced at her and saw that she was glowing red with embarrassment. Why had Parvati done this to them? Was she sending his imitation cock to every one of their acquaintances? If they continued multiplying, he might have to just take Tonks' advice and sell them.

He hesitantly opened the box again and pulled out the bag. Hopefully the note would solve the mystery.

It read:

Congratulations, Hannah! Your bet of 6.4 inches won the Harry Potter Penis Sweepstakes! You were the only person to guess correctly, so you win all the galleons.

PS – Don't take our word for it. Take your own measurement!

The note was unsigned, but it was clear who had written it.

He sighed and handed it to Hannah, who was trying to sink into the floor. He watched as her eyes skimmed the note. All color fled from her face.

She looked up at Harry in horror. "I don't…I didn't…oh, Merlin."

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Until he read her note, he had forgotten this little detail from his first encounter with Parvati. There was a betting pool, and Hannah Abbott had won it. She had deliberately set both of them up for a mortifying prank. He couldn't help but be impressed.

She stared at him in bewilderment as he continued laughing.

"Er, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm, er, really sorry. I…this was just a joke, I think. I have no idea what this means, and…"

He held up a hand, halting her rambling.

"It's okay, Hannah. I know all about the betting pool. Parvati told me you won a couple weeks ago, and it slipped my mind. She's playing a prank on both of us."

She shifted uneasily. "You knew about the pool?"

"Well, er, not until recently. I had other things on my mind before then. I was more than a bit surprised though. Congratulations on your win, I guess?"

He weighed the bag in his hand. There had to be at least 50 galleons in there. He smirked and handed it to her. She accepted it with a wince.

"Right, er, thank you. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was just…yeah."

Harry almost started laughing again. He had been in a good mood since his final ritual, and not even this could affect it. He had been subjected to so many humiliating situations in the last few weeks that this one barely even registered.

"Relax, Hannah. Take a deep breath. It's pretty funny when you think about it. I'm not bothered."

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I've been through a lot in the last little while. I'm not quite the same Harry Potter I was in school."

She calmed down somewhat, still embarrassed but mostly confused by his reaction. She looked back inside the box and blushed all over again. The blue object was quite clearly a very realistic dildo, and she had no idea what to say about it.

She looked at the brief note, especially its postscript, and finally realized what it implied. She glanced over at him, her eyes shifting toward his groin, and he snorted.

"Yes, it's…mine. It's a long story, and as long as you never tell anyone you have it, it won't bother me if you keep it as a souvenir. Feel free to burn it too."

She took a faltering breath, still not quite believing her ears.

"I won't tell a soul. Believe me," she promised, staring at the dildo as if it might bite her.

He smiled. "If you're curious and you can keep it to yourself, I've got a little story to tell you. You're also welcome to help me plot some revenge against Parvati. We definitely owe her for this."

She gave him a faint smile. "I'm listening."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later, the party had wound down completely. The guests had wished him well a final time and moved on to their own destinations. His girls—for that is how he thought of them now, even if he would never admit it out loud—had remained in the common room. They wanted to spend a final night in the castle with him. Before he obliged them, Harry decided to seek out Madam Pomfrey for whatever important discussion she needed to have.

He found her waiting on him in her office.

"Here I am, Madam Pomfrey, as requested. Or am I allowed to call you Poppy now that I'm leaving?"

The mediwitch frowned. "For the length of this conversation, you can definitely call me Poppy."

The hint of something ominous in her tone put him on edge.

"Alright then, Poppy. What's going on? What urgent problem are we dealing with now?"

She sighed. "Well, it's not urgent per se, but I wanted to talk with you before you left the castle tomorrow."

"Okay."

She went to a cabinet and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from within. She poured two shots and handed one of them to Harry, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Bottoms, up, Mr. Potter. I think we're both going to need it for this conversation."

He watched as she threw back the drink and burped some smoke from her mouth.

His apprehension rising, he followed suit.

"What's going on?" he asked warily. "Please don't tell me something went wrong with the rituals. If Tonks wasn't joking about the super babies I might emigrate to the South Pole."

Pomfrey gave him an odd look. "Super babies?"

He blushed and shook his head.

"No…no super babies that I'm aware of. This is something else."

She let out another long sigh and observed him. Clearly she didn't want to have this discussion, which only made him more nervous.

"What I'm about to tell you, Harry, cannot leave this room. I'm already violating the trust of one of my closest friends, but I feel I have no choice. Do you understand?"

"I do."

She cleared her throat. "Well…do you remember…two years ago, I suppose, when that horrible Umbridge woman brought Aurors to arrest Hagrid?"

"Er, vaguely."

"What you may not remember is that Professor McGonagall was injured during the ensuing fight. She was stunned—five times, to be precise—and spent three days recovering with me."

He nodded, confused but following her.

"The problem," she continued, "is that Professor McGonagall never fully recovered. For a witch her age to be stunned five times…well, she could have been killed. The shock damaged her magic to such a degree that she's never been quite the same. It hasn't been able to fully repair itself."

"That's awful," Harry whispered. "I had no idea."

"You may have noticed that she's been looking a bit frail lately. She's been prone to illness since the incident, and I fear she may have to retire soon."

"I always thought she'd be taking over for the Headmaster soon."

"So did we all. But her health is at risk if she doesn't reduce the stress in her life. She is not going to die, mind you, but soon she will no longer have the energy to keep up with a school full of miscreants."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. McGonagall was one of his favorite professors, even if he had a tendency to drive her up the wall. This was devastating news.

Pomfrey cleared her throat again. "However, it has recently come to my attention that there may be a way to…repair her magic."

She looked at him intently.

"That's great…right?" he asked, not quite cottoning on.

She sighed. "Merlin, you're going to make me say it."

"Make you say what?"

"Mr. Potter. Harry…you just participated in a ritual that allowed you to transfer some of your power to a willing witch. Surely you see where I'm going with this."

All the blood drained from his face as he realized the obvious implication.

"But…but," he choked out. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

He rubbed his brow in agitation. "Let's be clear. You are saying…you are saying that you want me to…to have sex with Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, yes. That is a rather important part of the ritual."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, then narrowed his eyes. "Did Tonks put you up to this? This is another prank, right? Oh Merlin, I'm going to dunk her in the lake for three hours straight."

But Pomfrey wasn't laughing.

"I assure you I am not joking, Harry. Minerva's health, career, and future are at stake."

He stared at her, desperately hoping she would crack a smile. "Holy shit."

"Indeed."

"Does…does she know about this?"

"She does. She categorically refused to consider the option, given the, er, requirements of the ritual. I am not supposed to be talking to you right now. But I am willing to suffer her wrath if it heals her. Unfortunately we shall have to talk her into it."

He tried and failed not to groan. "You're telling me that you not only want me to sleep with Professor McGonagall, but that I have to talk her into it first?"

She grinned, and he thought it looked sadistic. "That's about the size of it."

"Dear God."

"Take some time to consider it. It's not an urgent matter, and it will take some time to convince Minerva that this is in her best interests."

Harry felt like he had fallen into a surreal dream. "You're sure this isn't a joke?" he asked weakly.

"I wish it were," she sighed. "I know this might be…awkward for everyone involved, Harry. But remember, less than a month ago you were in much the same position. Your friends came to your aid, and here you are in perfect health. Healer Chatterjee is aware of Minerva's condition, and she agrees that the ritual will likely help her. Your extra…burst, as it were, will allow her magic to repair itself."

He rubbed his temples. He already knew he was going to do it. His people-saving thing was just too strong.

"I'll do it. But you're going to have to help me talk her into it."

"I'll try, but it's like talking to a brick wall. I'm afraid this will require you to perform some of your patented heroics."

He stared up at the ceiling. He should have known better than to think something nice about fate earlier. She really was a bitch.

"Merlin, I have to figure out a way to seduce Professor McGonagall," he said in awe.

The words didn't make any more sense when he said them out loud. He was suddenly worried that he had survived Voldemort only to be murdered by his transfiguration professor.

Somewhere he thought he heard his godfather laughing himself silly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry returned to the common room in a daze, still digesting what had just transpired.

He stumbled through the portrait hole to find Hermione and the other girls waiting on him, ready to continue his birthday celebration.

Hermione took one look at his expression and groaned.

"Oh Merlin, Harry Potter. I know that look. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

~~THE END~~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Cue evil laughter. Harry got his happy ending, but he still can't catch a break, can he? I originally intended chapter nine to be a full-on Harry/McGonagall scene, but I couldn't bring myself to write it. It would be cruel and unusual punishment for everyone, including me. It was a funny way to finish the story, though.

Thanks to everyone who offered feedback on the final drafts. You know who you are.

We have arrived at the end of our smutty little tale. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks for reading! I might have another story in the works soon.


End file.
